Life Unknown
by smende1983
Summary: Ithilwen is lost, orphaned, and alone. After being chased by Orcs and found by a small group of elves, this woman of Gondor must learn her true identify and past to be able to figure out her future. Her journey will take her with the fellowship as they fight to destroy the One Ring and also into the arms of an elf. 10th Mem. Story. Rated M for future. (smende83 story...new account)
1. Prologue

**This story was posted on smende83's account. That was my old one. I can't get into the account, so I had to create a new one in order to post this story. This story is NOT being copied or stolen. I am just using a different account since I cannot get into my old one. Sorry for the confusion.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs in the Lord of the Rings. That all belongs to JRR Tolkien. I do own the main character. This is just a work of fiction. Enjoy!**

**Life Unknown: Prologue**

**Rated: M**

She ran through the forest as fast as her feet could carry her, and as well as her dress would move around her. Her enemy wasn't far behind her and she was trying to put more distance between them and her. Her enemy, with their dark faces, rough marks, and loud cries, were coming after her for no reason. She wanted to escape somewhere, but there was no where to go. She continued to run and sprint through the forest, weaving and ducking through trees and branches.

Her feet finally weren't able to run much longer, but luckily she stopped at the perfect spot to climb. That she did. She climbed quickly, but carefully up the tree in front of her to hide from those after her. She climbed and climbed as high as she could go, so that she was out of sight and where they couldn't smell her either.

Their foot falls grew louder and closer, but she tried not to let her fear seap through. She needed to be quiet and needed to be hidden. She could see their faint shadows as they grew closer and closer. soon they were right below her at the base of the tree. Their loud breathing, grunts and noises were surrounding her. She was starting to feel enclosed in this small space, but the panic wasn't going to take over her. She wouldn't let her fears give her away.

She watched as they looked around and tried their hardest to find out where she went. Orcs weren't the best thing in tracking. They were pretty stupid when it came to such matters, but no less they could kill her instantly if they found her. Why did they want her? Why were they after her? How did they know where to find her? How did they know where she lived? How did they know anything about her? What evil was looking for her? She shuddered even thinking about those answers. She knew they wouldn't be good answers.

She sat stiffly in the tree as she waited for them to leave. She wasn't sure where she was. She had been running and running, and wasn't sure how far she had gotten. She was only human and couldn't keep up as much as other creatures in middle earth could. She had no permanent home. Both of her parents were dead and she was all alone. She moved about from place to place, being careful not to get in bad situations or mixed up in the wrong people. Originally she is from Gondor, but after her parents died she wanted to get as far away from there as possible.

She had traveled far, but wasn't sure how far she had gone. She looked down and the orcs were still swarming around the tree she was in. She looked everywhere for a place to get out, but couldn't. There was no where to go. She sat there with her eyes closed and moments later she heard their grunts and calls get louder as the sound of arrows flew through the air, piercing the orcs. She saw them falling one by one to the ground as the arrows continued to fly through the air. She wasn't sure where they were coming from but knew they were friendly. Was it man or elf? Or something else?

There was silence. No grunts, groans, noises at all. She turned slightly and looked at the now blackened ground with orc bodies and blood. Where did the shots come from? She looked from her left to her right looking and searching for any sign anyone was there.

After a short time she slowly climbed down the tree onto the ground. Very carefully she stepped over the dead orc bodies, oozing their vile blood onto the ground. Her breathing was still shaky and her limbs shook due to her nerves. She started to inch slowly into the direction she was going away from this place. She needed to find a place to hide for the night, a place where no one would find her, a place she might actually feel safe.

As she turned to go into that direction, she ran right into something or someone. She looked up to see a cloaked figure.

"Ithilwen," he said in a low voice. "We've been looking for you."

Her eyes got wide as she stared into the faceless hood. What was she going to do now?

**Please leave a review! The more reviews, the more updates, and the sooner the updates. I have a couple more chapters already written and will post soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Tolkien. This is a work of pure fiction. I hope you enjoy!**

**Life Unknown: Chapter 1**

The moon was bright as she looked around her. The night was pitch dark with the exception of that light showing over her, dead orc bodies, and the group of men standing around her. She assumed they were men. Their hoods were cloaking their faces and their figures. They were standing there, looking at her, observing her. She was doing the same to them. Being on her own taught her to be aware of her surroundings and those around her. She surveyed their stature, weapons, position and everything else around her.

The one standing closest to her lifted his hood up and took it off, showing her finally who was in front of her and who saved her. Standing in front of her was nothing she'd ever seen before. She'd seen men, dark creatures, and other things as she traveled, but never has she ever seen an elf. She couldn't help but stare.

Ithilwen looked around at the group surrounding her. She was taken back by the looks, the elegance, and the beauty in their faces as they each took their hoods off to reveal their identities. She wasn't sure what to do or say. There was at least eight of them surrounding her. She couldn't believe they were the ones that had slain the orcs just moments ago. They didn't seem like they had just done battle with them. Most of them had long, dark, smooth hair while others were blonde. All of their hair was carefully braided in some parts or pulled back from their face.

One more joined them from in the back somewhere, swinging his bow over his shoulder, "Is this her?" he asked the one standing in front of Ithilwen. He talked in a different language, one she'd never heard before, but it seemed so familiar to her. His voice was smooth and just as elegant as his features.

"Yes, that's her. Father said she would be approaching soon. She's the only one within miles of here other than those dead orcs," the one with the beautiful grey eyes said in the same language.

She looked between the two and realized they both had the grey eyes. She continued to look at them and couldn't see much of a difference between the two of them. They were completely identical. She's only heard of this happening, twins, but have never seen them before. Of course she really hadn't seen much in her life. She didn't really know much about her life.

"What do we do now?" the one on the right asked.

"We take her back to father. He wants to see her and talk to her. He said she'll be useful here soon."

She continued to look between the two, "Ummmm...I don't mean to interrupt, but I don't know who you are or what you're saying. I'd really like to be on my way."

They both turned to her at the same time and just stared at her. Her eyes got wide and she looked between the two of them. She felt herself shrinking into herself with the power of their eyes on her. She was lost and confused. She wanted to just turn and run away, but something about being surrounding kept her feet planed right there on the ground.

"My apologies my lady," the one to the left said as he took a step closer to you. He was finally talking in the language that she could understand. She instinctively took a step back. She didn't trust easily and always kept her guard up. She had to learn at a young age how to take care of herself.

"Who...who...who are you?" she finally got out nervously. She kept her back straight and her stance defensive, but she couldn't get her voice to match.

"I am Elladan and this is my brother Elrohir. We are sons of Elrond, Lord of Rivendell. Our home is only several miles from here. We have been expecting you for a few days. Our father knew you would be coming this way."

"What do you mean? How could he possibly know that I would be coming?"

"Our father has a very unique gift, but we are here to escort you to our home. Our father wishes to speak with you."

"I'm not going with you. I'm fine on my own. Thank you for the help with the orcs, but I will be on my way now," she said as she turned around to leave. When she did though several of the elves around closed her path.

She stopped and turned in another direction, but was stopped again. She turned to the brothers, "What does your father want with me?"

"We were not told the specific reason my lady, but he stressed that it was very important that you reach Rivendell safely. There is a room, food, anything you need waiting for you there. Whatever you need."

"What I need is to be left alone. I'm fine. I can handle being on my own. I have for years. Just leave me alone," she told them as she went to walk right past them to leave.

She went to walk in between them, but the moment she tried, her hand touched Elladan's hand and flashes of images ran through her mind. She jumped back and grabbed her head.

"What did you do?" she asked as the pain seared through her head. She'd never felt anything like that before. She'd never experienced anything like that either. It felt as if her head was splitting in two right now.

The brothers looked at each other, not sure what to do."We did not do anything my lady," Elrohir told her with a puzzled look on his face.

"I saw something. Images flashed in my mind. I couldn't make them out. I'm not sure where they came from. The pain is overwhelming." Both of her hands were now grasping her head at the pain.

"My lady, would you like to sit down for a moment? Would you like some water?" Elladan asked.

"No. I just want you to leave me alone. I can take care of myself," she said as she got up and walked past them to leave. She didn't want to go where they wanted to take her. She didn't want to do anything except continue on her own, doing what she always did.

"Wait. It's urgent that we take you to Rivendell," Elladan told her as he took her hand to stop her and steady her at the same time.

The moment his hand wrapped around her tons of images came to mind. She saw battles, orcs, wars, elves, mountains, forests, waterfalls, friendship, family. So many things at once. One part slowed and showed her a small glimpse of his past. Elladan was with another elf, a male, and a young female elf and his brother. They were happy, laughing, playing. His family. They were a family, a happy family. She could see the joy on their faces. She felt an ache in her heart that she never would experience this on her own again.

After seeing his memory it flashed to one of hers. She was standing in her home in Gondor. It use to be her home. This was before she lost everything. She saw her and her father sitting around the table eating. Her mother was in the kitchen getting more food to bring to the table. She was young, only a small child at the time, as she sat there at the table. That was one of the happiest times in her life. No longer will she see those smiling faces of her parents. No longer will she see that home again. No longer will she return to Gondor. Her life there is over

When Elladan let go of her hand the memory stopped and she was looking at him. "What..." she said before she fainted.

Before she hit the ground Elladan caught her and picked her up, "Hurry. We must get back to Rivendell. Father will want to know about all of this."

The signaled the group and were off towards Rivendell as quickly as they could get there. They knew this woman was of importance, but they weren't sure of the importance.

**PLEASE leave a review! I'd really like to hear what you have to say.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I decided to post the last chapter that I have typed and ready for submission. I wanted this to be caught up with the other site that I post too. So, this is the last one I have ready. I will be working on the next chapter soon. I have some of it written down, just needs to be typed. **

**Please enjoy! Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings. This is just a work of fiction. Please enjoy!**

**Life Unknown: Chapter 2**

The pain had lessened, it felt like it. She was beginning to come too when she realized her head was no longer throbbing or threatening to split open. Her body, which had been sore and weak, was resting on something soft, heavenly soft, like a cloud. She'd never felt anything like it. All the nights she'd been sleeping in trees or on the ground couldn't compare to now and this was such a great feeling to wake too.

Her hands slowly grazed the top of what she assumed was a blanket. The material was soft and every so often she'd feel the stitching of a design on the blanket. It felt perfect. Nothing missing, knotted or torn like she was use too. There were no holes, wet spots or missing fabric. Th fabric felt as if it was going to melt through her fingers it was so soft.

Her eyes slowly opened to see it was still night time or in fact another night all together, she wasn't sure which it was. She had no sense of time or how long she had been asleep. Her gaze fist went towards one of the wide openings leading out to a balcony, one in which she couldn't figure out where it started or ended. She looked out over the trees and saw a small glimpse of the horizon. Now she knew the time, still not sure of the day, but knew it was just before dawn. This was when she was accustomed to rising so she could continue her journey before other creatures awoke.

She saw a few hints of the approaching dawn, the small glimpses of the color that would soon envelope the sky. She slowly turned her head around to see the rest of the room. Her eyes combed the detail covering the archways and design of the room. She felt as if she was royalty laying in a room so nicely designed. The room was practically outside. There were several large archways in the walls leading outside to a balcony that basically wrapped around the room. There was a large wooden door across from her bed. Next to it was a desk and a mirror. In the corner to the right of her bed was an armourer. Spread throughout the room were candles still burning brightly, giving the room a soft glow to it. There was more open space in this room than wall space. She'd never seen anything like it.

Laying over the chair at the desk were her clothes, tattered and torn. There were holes, rips, pieces of cloth missing and roughed edges. She didn't have the material or knowledge to make any new ones or fix those. She didn't even want to think who had undressed her during her unconscious state. She slowly sat up and noticed she had on a long sleeping gown. It covered her almost completely. She was glad someone had taken care of her.

She swung her feet over the edge and stretched a little bit. She saw some small shoes by her feet so she slipped them on. She stood slowly and began to walk around the room. The elves had a gorgeous home. The elegant features of her room and even the structure of the buildings and walkways blew her away. This place was gorgeous. The fine detail and relaxed feel of this place was astounding. She hadn't felt this comfortable and relaxed in a long time. There were just enough trees within the city but there were plenty surrounding the place. The openness of all the rooms and buildings made everything seem to flow as one, like everything was connected.

She let her eyes move over the landscape once more and was breathless at the beauty surrounding her. The colors of the trees and he numerous water falls were all around the city. The city seemed to sit up high looking over everything, with mountains protecting it on two different sides. She was in a different world. She'd never seen anything so beautiful and amazingly perfect. She was lost in all the beauty and wonder around her. This place was nothing like her old home in Gondor. She almost felt at home here, like she belonged here.

She was broken from her trance when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," she called out as she turned to see who would enter. She felt her body tense at the approach of someone, especially someone she didn't know.

The door opened slowly and a woman elf entered, "My lady. It's good to see you awake and in better health. We were worried about you when you arrived last night," she said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you for your concern," Ithilwen said quietly, not sure the proper way to speak or present herself in front of an elf. She was glad to know that she had only slept through the night and not any longer.

"I brought you a meal and some new clothes. I will have some water brought in for you to clean up after you've finished eating," she told her in a motherly tone.

"Thank you. I would like that very much," Ithilwen told her with a small smile as she watched the elf busy herself around the room. She set the meal on the desk, made the bed and then laid the new clothes out for her.

The elf gave her a nod and left her to her meal. Ithilwen sat and quietly ate some of her food. It was nice to have a meal completely prepared and ready for her instead of having to hunt for food each day. Some days going without very much food at all. She ate what she could.

When the water was brought in she cleaned up before getting dressed. She was used to wearing dresses, but this dress felt so much better. It fit perfectly and flowed all the way to the floor with sleeves that ran over her arms and hung from her wrists. The dress was light as a feather. She put her boots back on under her dress before fixing her long dark hair into a braid. She looked at herself in the mirror and was shocked at how different she looked just from getting some good rest, a meal, a bath, and a new, clean dress.

Once she was ready she stepped out of her room and began to explore the city of Rivendell on her own. She took various paths and stairwells, but was always careful where she went. She didn't want to disturb anyone or get in anyone's way. She also didn't want anyone to really see her or want to talk with her. She was a quiet person, more reserved to herself. That's what she is used too, being alone. It's all she's known for so long.

As she was walking she felt a presents behind her. She stopped immediately and tensed up. She was always very conscious about her surroundings, using her senses to help protect herself. She always got defensive when things or someone was approaching her. Even in a city as beautiful and safe as this she couldn't put her guard down.

"Do not fear my lady. I was only coming to see you and speak with you, not attack you," a deep, older sounding voice said from behind her.

She turned to see a face she vaguely remembers. She wasn't sure where, but she swore it was in a dream. He was looking at her and talking to her in her dream. She didn't know what he said, but she'd seen his face before.

"You have a look of confusion and curiosity on your face. I will help you clear your confusion. Yes, you have see me before. I came to check on you when you arrived. You briefly woke up and then fell back asleep. I am Lord Elrond, welcome to our home of Rivendell," he told her as he bowed slightly in front of her in greeting.

"Oh my apologizes my lord," she said as she got wide eyed and bowed slightly before him as well, embarrassed that she didn't give him more respect.

Elrond chuckled slightly, "Please. You did not have to bow. You are a guest. You don't have to go though the formalities. I want you to feel comfortable. A lot has changed for you."

"Yes my lord it has," she said quietly as they began to walk along one of the many walkways throughout the city.

"I'm pleased that my sons were able to find you in time. I heard a band of orcs were chasing you, which is very unsettling. We usually don't have issues with orcs along our borders."

"I cannot say where they found me since I do not know these parts at all, but they had been chasing me for a couple of miles," she informed him. "I was actually relieved to see your sons and the group that was with them. I wasn't sure how I was going to escape the orcs advances."

"I am pleased then by their actions and their swiftness at my orders. Do not worry though. These borders are very well protected. You will be safe here. No orc or anything else for that matter will get into this city unannounced or in secret."

"Thank you. I haven't felt safe in a very long time," she told him with genuine gratitude.

He paused a moment before responding, contemplating how to bring up the reason she was here. He knew she wanted to know. He knew she needed answers. She had a lot of decisions and obstacles ahead of her once he informed her, gave her those answers, but now wasn't the best time. She was still recovering from the previous nights events and adjusting to the city. Overwhelming her may not bring on the reaction he needs or is looking for.

They continued walking in silence for a few moments before he spoke up, "I'm sure you have a lot of questions you want answered."

She turned and looked at him before she stopped in their path. He had no idea how important those answers would be to her. She hoped he was the one to give them to her. To long had she been traveling Middle Earth in search of answers and a home, one far away from the home she thought was hers.

"Will you have all the answers that I need?" she asked with hope and anxiousness in her voice

He stopped and gave her a small smile to try and ease her worries, "I will certainly try."

She was about to say something else when another elf approached them, "Excuse me Lord Elrond. We have an emergency. You are needed," he informed him.

Elrond turned to Ithilwen, "Excuse me. I need to go take care of this pressing matter. I promise, you will get your answers," he said before leaving her to tend to the matter.

She stood in the spot he left her in. All she wanted was some answers. She wanted to know the importance of being here surrounded by elves and what happened when she touched Elladan's hand. Why did she see images from his mind and memory? Why did Lord Elrond need her here like his son's had said? Why was she hunted by those orcs? So many questions, but no answers.

After Elrond let her abruptly she continued walking around. She surveyed more areas and took in the layout of the city. She walked down a long flight of stairs into what appeared to be a library. There were shelves and shelves of books, neatly put up. She slowly walked further into the library and began walking through the shelves. There were so many books. Some of them were labeled on the spines, others were blanket. Some were written in a language she could understand and read, others were in foreign to her.

She pulled one of the books down and opened it. Her eyes skimmed the pages of the book catching a few words, glancing at the pictures. It was written in her language, but she wasn't sure what it was about. It looked like a history book of Middle Earth. It talked about wars that have been fought, men, elves, and dwarfs from long ago. She flipped through several pages gathering a little bit of information. Just as she was about to put it away something caught her attention, something interesting.

**_There have been a few accounts of half human and half elf offspring. These offspring have been known to display extraordinary powers. These offspring are human, but develop elvish features when they become an adult around the age of twenty years. They may develop physical features of elves, but on every account known they have inherited the immortality of the elvish race. The few accounts of this offspring have displayed different powers. One was known to have tremendous strength, one has had the power to control water, one has been able to control fire and one had the ability to control the actions of any being around them. These offspring are very rare and usually do not live long lives. Some have been slain in battle, while others have been hunted, captured, and tortured because of their powers._**

She closed the book quickly because of the detailed descriptions of their fates that followed. She'd never heard of half elf and half human offspring. She didn't know a thing could exist and for them to have such extraordinary abilities. She walked back to the shelf and put the book back. She looked at it for a moment before she left the library to return to her room. She wasn't any closer to getting her answers that she was so desperately wanting, or was she?


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is part of The Lord of the Rings. This is just pure fiction. Please enjoy! Leave a review when you are finished and tell me what you think. **

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I was really busy over the holidays. I wanted this chapter to be longer, but couldn't think of any way to make it longer without going further than I wanted too. **  
**  
I hope you enjoy! Please leave a review. I'd really like to know what everyone thinks of the story. **

**Life Unknown: Chapter 3**

The next day after preparing herself for the day she went out and continued to explore more of the city. She was exploring more of the outside areas instead of the inside areas. She liked being outside more than she liked being inside. It somehow soothed her and relaxed her when she was outside. She found a small path that led into a patch of she entered she saw a beautiful statue of a woman. Below it was something written in the same language she saw in the books. She didn't know what it said or meant. The area was beautiful, secluded and sad. She felt this was a place she shouldn't stay so she turned to leave and when she did she was surprised to see a man standing in front of her.

This man was no elf. He wore dark clothing, with scarps and cuts along the fabric. He had shorter dark hair that matched his eyes, clothing and rough features. His piercing eyes were starring her down and he didn't seem happy at all.

He glared at her, "What are you doing here?" he asked with anger seeping from his tone.

"I'm sorry. I apologize if I trespassed somewhere unwelcome. I was just exploring the grounds," she apologized nervously.

"You shouldn't be here. This area is private," he told her as he stepped forward. She instinctively took a step back.

"Again I apologize. I will leave you," she quietly said as she walked around him. As she passed him he quickly grabbed her forearm gently; but that one touch sent pain through her head as images flooded her brain.

The images finally stopped. The man, whose name she hadn't gotten, was standing in the rain next to this statue. A group of elves all dressed in elegant clothing standing around him. She could hear soft voices singing, as the elves bowed their heads. She looked around to see everyone was surrounding the statue. There was no dirt or greenery all over it like there was now. She continued to watch his face as it went from a strong, solid stance to one of sadness and grief. It was a funeral and from what she saw it was someone related to him. She was analyzing the scene and realized it was his mother who he grieved for.

The image suddenly went away and she was standing in front of the man again. Her eyes were filled with tears as she looked at him. "Your mother," she whispered through her emotions and the immense pain in her head. She took one step to move around him, but didn't get far before she collapsed. His instincts kicked in and he caught her before she hit the ground.

Aragorn wasn't sure what was going on. No one came to this spot and when he walked in and saw a strange woman standing there he couldn't control his anger. Then he touched her and her eyes got bright blue and she stopped. Something happened and then she fainted.

Aragron gently picked her up and carried her to wherever her room was. He got some assistance from someone who knew here her room was before going in the right direction. After making sure she was comfortable he left with more questions than he arrived with.

His journey had brought him back to Rivendell with four hobbits. One of which carried an evil weapon with the hopes it would be destroyed, but that hobbits health wasn't good. He hoped Lord Elrond would be able to heal him.

It was dark by the time Ithilwen woke from her latest fainting spell. She looked around and noticed a few candles were lit, but mostly she was undisturbed.

She slowly sat up and stretched. She slipped her shoes back on before getting up. She was hungry and decided to go search for food.

The city was so peaceful at night. The torches and candles made a soft orange glow along her paths, but the moonlight made everything the magnificent beauty that she saw as she walked around.

As she walked around she could hear some people talking. They were getting a little loud. She stopped outside a small room with a table and some chairs and listened to part of the conversation.

"We must destroy it. It can not fall into the wrong hands," a man's voice said. It sounded like the man from earlier, the rough looking man who's memory she saw. She stood out of sight and as silent as possible as she continued to listen to the conversation.

"I agree. I have asked for several members of Middle Earth's other races to join in a council in the matter. They should be arriving any day now. This decision isn't just for us to make, but for all to be a part of the fate." This voice was Lord Elrond she could tell.

But then a different third voice chimed in, "I think your guest would be a wise choice to send on such a quest." This voice was older, deeper, sounded of wisdom and knowledge. She had a feeling they were talking about her, but wanted to know more. What were their plans for her? Would she be told these plans? Or were they going to assume she would just go along with anything.

"But she is far from anything of that nature. I haven't even explained things to her yet. She is completely unaware of her powers and true identify," Elrond responded with some frustration. Part of her wanted to walk in and demand answers. What powers? What identity? What was really going on?

"She needs to be on that quest," the older voiced said in an almost demanding tone.

"She's not ready. She can't control her power. Today she had an incident with Aragron. She fainted again. She can learn to controls this, but it will take some time."

"We don't have the time. Our enemy will locate the ring before we make it from here. She needs to start her training immediately. She will be a benefit on the quest."

"She needs time. If we force her through a training not only will she be a burden but it will weaken her and her strength will not return as quickly as needed. I don't think it's wise for her to go," Elrond told them.

There was a pause in the conversation, "What training will she need?" Aragorn spoke up.

The older voice spoke up, "She will need to learn how to harness her power and use it carefully. She will also need to learn how to wield a weapon and protect herself."

Elrond sighed, "I will begin with her tomorrow on her powers. Aragorn if you would train her in weaponry. She will need to get comfortable using one before the journey."

"Yes my lord," Aragorn said.

"Gandalf...will she make it through the journey?" Elrond asked of the third man. She stood there and held her breath waiting for the answer.

There was a long pause, "I'm uncertain of her future, but if the enemy gets a hold of her it is certain that she will not make it. She must be well protected." Why was she needed? Why was she so important? What about her needed to be protected?

Ithilwen quickly walked off. She needed to figure out what she was going to do. Once she was out of ear shot, she ran the rest of the way to her room as her vision began to blur. Why did they want her? Why couldn't she just continue living her life like she had been for a long time now. Why did her parents have to leave her?

***Flashback***  
_"Momma, I picked a fresh bouquet of flowers for the house," Ithilwen smiled as she walked into the room and proudly showed off her bouquet of wild flowers. _  
_  
Her mother turned and grinned at her as she looked at them, "They're absolutely beautiful, put some water in the vase and put them on the table. We'll have a beautiful center piece at the table tonight while we eat."_  
_  
She quickly went and got the vase, added water and then put the flowers in it adding it to the table. "When will Papa be done with his duties?" she asked as she helped her mother finish supper. Their home wasn't big, but it was big enough for the three of them. She had no brother's and sisters, but couldn't be happier with the family she had. _  
_  
They moved around the small home easily as they prepared the meal, "He should be returning soon. You know he's busy and the Steward expects a lot of him."_  
_  
"I know," she sighed. "He's just been gone a lot lately and I miss him." _  
_  
Her mother turned to her and laid a hand gently on her cheek. "I know you do. I do as well. Do not worry though. He will be home soon. How about you go pick some fresh berries to put with our sweet dessert tonight. It will be a great addition." _  
_  
Ithilwen smiled, "Yes mama. I'll try and get some of Papa's favorites for him. Hopefully that will make is long day so much better."_  
_  
"Good idea. Go on now, so we can have it ready to surprise him when he returns." _  
_  
Ithilwen grabbed her cloak and a satchel before running out the door to go pick berries. She loved making surprises for her father. She liked seeing him smile. She ran through the area where she found the berries several times, making sure she grabbed as many as she could. She wanted to have lots. She filled the satchel as much as she could before she headed for home. _  
_  
As she topped the hill where she could see her home she saw black smoke. The smile fell from her face as she saw her home on fire. She took off in a run for her home, "MAMA! PAPA!" She wasn't sure if her father made it open or not, but she had to make sure they were ok. _  
_  
She got closer and saw something that would haunt her for the rest of her life. She stopped as she saw the house being eaten by the orange flames, consuming everything inside and around it. In front of the home she saw them, both of them. Her mother and her father, dead._  
_  
Her body went numb. She couldn't feel anything. She didn't hear anything as she started at the lifeless bodies of her parents as they lay on the ground in front of their home, or what was left of their home. Her knees gave out and she fell to the ground. Somewhere she heard a scream, a loud scream, but didn't move. She didn't realize that scream came from her own mouth. _  
_  
"No...no...NNNOOOO!" she yelled as the tears rushed from her eyes. Her chest engulfed in pain as her heart broke into a thousand pieces. Her world, her family, her life was gone in an instant. She had no where to go and no one to turn too. Her life was over. _  
***End Flashback***

Ithilwen laid on her bed as she felt the fresh tears coat her cheeks. She doesn't remember what made her run from them and from giving them the proper goodbye, but she ran and hadn't stopped until Lord Elrond's son's had come to save her.

She needed to get out of her. She didn't want to know what they had planned for her. She didn't want to know what was going on or why she was needed on this quest. Her life was best when she was on the run, not cooped up somewhere waiting for answers. Part of her wanted to stay to get her answers, but the other part wanted to leave now and never look back.

She got up and went to the armourer and grabbed her cloak. After putting it on, she checked for the remainder of her things before slowly leaving her room and sneaking towards the entrance. She tiptoed carefully along walkways and sidewalks making sure not to disturb anyone or tip them off that she was out there.

She could see the exit that will take her from this place. She could see her way out. She wasn't far from leaving this place. She looked around her constantly making sure no one spotted her. Just as she turned around again to keep walking she stopped. Someone was in her path. This was someone she'd never seen before.

"My lady. I think it would be unwise if you left now," he told her. This was the deep, wise voice she heard earlier.

"Excuse me sir, but I need to get around you. I must leave," she told him with urgency.

"No. I think you need to stay. Your questions will be answered and things in your life will start to make sense if you stay. If you leave you're just going to be hunted and in severe danger."

"I was always in danger. I know how to live with it. I know how to take care of myself out there. I don't need anything here."

He looked at her with a look she couldn't decipher. "I think it will be wise if you stay. Believe me. Things will begin to look up for you if you," he said before stepping away and leaving her standing there.

She stood there not sure what to do. She didn't go back to her room. She found a place in one of the trees not far from the entrance. She got on one of the bigger branches and got comfortable. She had a lot of thinking to do still and she didn't think sleep would be easy tonight.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that Tolkien created. I hope you are continuing to enjoy this story. I am really enjoying the process of writing it. If you're enjoying it please leave a review. I love reading them. I like to hear what you think.**

**Here is Chapter 4...ENJOY!**

**Life Unknown**

**Chapter 4**

_She could see the flames lick the sky as she sat on her legs on the hard ground. The home she had always known was gone. The family she had always known and the only family she had was gone. The love, hope, faith, and friendship she had with them is gone. The black smoke rose with the flames as the roof caved in. Not long after that the walls collapsed and the shell of a house was gone. She was left with nothing but the clothes on her back and the bag over her shoulder._

_Her knees dug into the ground as she buried her head in her hands and wept. She was alone. She was orphaned. She was lost. This was the only area she'd ever since except the very few travels she made with her mother and father to Minas Tirith. She would never know where to go, who to seek out for help. This was going to be the biggest change of her life. _

Ithilwen woke quickly with a start as her dream ended. She couldn't get that moment out of her head. She couldn't stop thinking about her parents, more now than ever. She missed them just as much with each passing day, making her heart ache. She had no one else in this world. She rested her head back on the tree as she listened to the rustle of the trees and the sounds of the wildlife around. She wasn't sure where she was going to call home now. Where would she go? She had no one she could go too.

As she continued to listen she heard the sound of hoofs pounding the ground and the sound was getting closer. She opened her eyes in time to see a horse ride into the entrance. She watched the horseman as he slowed and came to a stop. He was well armed and well protected from the looks of his attire. She strained her eyes to look closer. He was a man. He had a rough look, shoulder length lighter brown hair. Something about him seemed familiar. It was as if she'd seen his face before somewhere. She couldn't place it, but it was like she should know him.

She watched as he dismounted his horse. An elf came and aided his horse, taking it to the stables as another came to escort him towards one of the stairwells. There was just a sense of familiarity with this man. Her eyes never left his form as he walked. He himself was taking in the scenery around him. He seemed nervous and anxious. It seemed as if he wasn't sure he truly wanted to be here.

Her eyes went back to the entrance as she heard three more horses gallop into Rivendell. Her eyes immediately became entranced by the look of these three strangers. They were all fair skinned and had beautiful blond hair that stretched down their backs. Out of the three of them only one looked like he was really prepared for any chance of battle. He was the one in the front. He jumped off of his horse and looked around the place. He seemed at peace here, like this was another home for him. He almost let a smile cross his lips.

She moved a little bit more before she continued watching him. As he turned she saw that he had pointed ears. He was an elf. She'd never seen elves before. This was a first for her and she was fascinated. She'd heard so much from her parents as she grew up. They told her stories, read books to her, and taught her a lot about the different races of Middle Earth, but other than humans she'd never been around or seen any of the others in person.

As she was watching him he turned and looked up at the tree she was sitting in. He immediately found her and made eye contact with her. She tensed and got uneasy. No one ever finds her when she's up a tree, but he found her almost instantly as he turned and looked her way. She felt a little flustered and embarrassed as he watched her. She shifted a little bit, but didn't do it so gracefully. Her boot shifted and she felt herself fall back and out of the tree, but instead of hitting the ground she fell into a pair of arms. She immediately turned and saw the face of the elf she had just been watching.

"My lady are you alright?" he asked as he looked over her body quickly. She felt a small blush creep up on her cheeks as she watched him.

"I am fine, thank you. I am usually not that clumsy," she told him shyly. "I'm sorry for inconveniencing you," she said as he gently set her down on her feet. She used her hand to steady herself on his shoulder. Forgetting what would happen she was immediately taken into his mind and his memories.

She saw a forest. She saw tons of trees. She wasn't sure where this was. It didn't look or feel like Rivendell. This forest was denser and lush. There were more elves everywhere. They just seemed to pass in a blur. The image finally stopped on a man that looked similar to him. Was he related to him? Was he a leader? She couldn't understand much of their relationships through these visions unless something stood out to her. They began talking with each other in a different language she didn't understand, but the look on her rescuers face was shame almost like he was being scolded. The other man turned abruptly and left him standing there and then the vision stopped.

Her eyes focused on the elf again as she felt herself about to loose consciousness. She did her best not to as she stood there in front of him. "My lady?" he said looking at her with worry across his face.

"I'm...I'm...so...so...sorr...sorry," she got out before turning to leave. She was fighting the urge to collapse and pass out from that moment of looking at his memory.

She stumbled up some stairs but it was a losing battle. "Ithilwen? Ithilwen?" she heard someone calling her name, but didn't know who it was or where the voice was coming from.

She looked up just in time to see Lord Elrond in front of her before she collapsed to the floor.

Lord Elrond reached down and picked her up as the blond elf from a moment ago, her rescuer, came running up, "Lord Elrond," he greeted him frantically.

"Legolas. I am glad that you have arrived, but as you can see I have pressing matters to attend to at the moment," he said looking down at Ithilwen.

"That's why I have run over. She fell from a tree, I caught her and then all of a sudden her eyes changed colors and she was, it was like, like she was gone. A few moments later she was looking at me like she was before. I don't know what happened or what I did."

Elrond looked at him and gave him a small nod, "It is not your fault. I can not explain what is going on right now, but you will find out in time. Do not worry. She will be fine," he told him before walking off carrying Ithilwen to her room so she could rest.

Legolas was left standing there not sure what had just happened. He was at a loss for words at what he saw. He saw his companions join him before they headed off to their quarters to get settled.

A couple of hours later Ithilwen woke up feeling a lot better. She got up and made sure she looked presentable before leaving her room. She needed to start getting answers.

As she stepped out of her room there was someone waiting for her, "My lady Ithilwen, Lord Elrond wanted to see you in his library when you woke. I was told to wait and escort you to him," he said politely.

"Thank you. I am ready if you'd like to walk me there," she told him as she fidgeted with her hands in front of her.

The elf walked her along the corridors to the library. She knew the way, but he had orders and she thought it would be best to allow him to lead her that way. As they walked in she saw Elrond at a large table with books spread over them. Some where closed and stacked, some were wide open. there was plenty of them all over the place.

"Lord Elrond," the elf said to get his attention. He turned and smiled, "Thank you. That will be all," he said to him before the elf left.

Ithilwen stood there and waited for Elrond to speak first. She was always nervous in his presence and even more so now. she wasn't sure what he wanted or what was going on. She was hoping to finally get some sort of progress on her questions.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he stood next to the table with a book in hand looking over at her as she stood just in the doorway.

"Better my lord. I don't think I slept as long this time as I had before. I feel a little refreshed, but it didn't feel like it took a lot out of me," she explained to him.

"That's good. I'm glad to hear that they're not as bad as before," he said as he motioned her over. "Please come and join me at the table."

She walked over to him, taking in some of the books that were laying all over the table. She wanted to start asking him questions, but didn't want to be rude or anger him with even more questions.

"I'm sure you're curious to know why you're here," he said as he glanced at her as she looked over the books. "I'm hoping you're ready to find out more about your past and about who you are."

She quickly turned and looked at him, "Yes I am. How much can you tell me?"

"Quite a bit. I can give you a good bit of information."

She sat down in the chair next to her at the table and looked at him patiently. He brought another chair up to the table and sat down with her. "Now to just find a place to start."

"What am I?" she asked quickly with no hesitation.

He looked at her, "That sounds like a decent place to begin." he grabbed a book and brought it in front of them. He flipped a few pages and pushed it further in front of her. "This is what you are."

She looked at him and then down at the book. It was the same pages she had briefly read the day before. The part she had skimmed over and found out about creatures that did not exist until yesterday.

She looked back at him, "What? I'm...I'm...half elf and half human?" she asked him out of shock.

"Yes you are," he told her as he flipped to another page with some sketches and words. "You are half elven, half human. As with the few we know about from the past all of them came with some type of gift or power. You have begun to see what your gift is. Seeing into the minds and memories of others is not unusual for you. That is your gift."

She wasn't sure what to say, "Why was I given that gift? Why is it something that I can't control or harness? Why am I weakened by it every time? If its a gift shouldn't it benefit instead of hinder?"

"Those are excellent questions. I do not know why you were given that gift. That may be unknown for your entire lifetime. As far as controlling that, we can work on that. I can help you control and harness your gift and even help you expand it to become more powerful. You may be weakened because you don't know how to control it. You're allowing it to drain you and we may be able to work with that when you learn to control it. We'll find out more as I help you learn to control it."

She looked back at the book as she took everything in, "It says that I will start taking on elvish qualities, is that true?"

"Yes that is true. You will be immortal," he informed her. "Other than that it is questionable. Some have developed the physical features of elves, but others have not and there is no real way to tell when or if you'll develop those features."

"I'm immortal," she whispered to herself not sure how to completely comprehend that fact.

"Yes and if I do remember correctly you just inherited that ability a week ago," he said with a knowing smile. "You just turned twenty years of age, am I correct?"

"Yes my lord, but how...how did...how did you know that?" she asked with a look of confusion across her face.

"I know more about you and your past than you may know. There's a lot I will share with you. Some if may be a shock, it may upset you, it may make you angry, but there was a reason this was kept from you, please keep that in mind. You were kept in the dark about this information for your safety."

"Wait," she said as she stood to pace along the side of the table. "People in my life knew about this, about me and didn't tell me?" She turned her head and looked at him.

"Yes," he said with a sigh.

"My parents...they..." she said as she thought about it. "They weren't my real parents were they?" she questioned him. When he sat there silently for a few moments she stepped closer to the table, "They weren't my parents were they?" she asked louder and angrier.

"No Ithilwen those who were killed, those you have been living with your whole life are not your parents, but they did love you more than anything, as if you were truly their daughter," he told her with some remorse and sadness in his voice.

She thought she was going to crumble to the ground as emotions inside of her threatened to break free. She was sad, angry, upset, furious, disappointed, ashamed and so many other things rolled into one. Why would they take her in? Why didn't her real parents protect her? Why was she not safe? She didn't understand.

Tears brimmed her eyes as she looked at Lord Elrond, "Why? Why did my parents want to keep me?" she asked with sadness dripping from her voice.

He looked over at her, "Your parents did want you, believe me. They wanted to keep you with them, but they feared for your safety. They knew if you were found by the wrong people, your life would be one filled with torture and death. They put you with a family that would take care of you and keep you out of harms way."

"but why couldn't they hide with me? Why did they abandon me? Why did they not want to keep me hidden with them?"

"It wasn't that simple," he told her with a sigh. "They wanted to, but knew that they couldn't. Your life was to precious to be lost if they made the wrong choice. Believe me Ithilwen they did not want you to be in danger or be captured. Your life was more important to them."

"I just don't understand who would give up their daughter," she said as the tears fell from her eyes. She'd never know her real parents. She would never get the chance to get to know them or love them or for them to get to know her. She was abandoned. She was left with other people for them to care for her and all for her safety. They didn't think about how alone she would now feel and how lost she felt. Where did she belong? In a world with humans? or in a world with elves? How could she live equally among either of them?

"Maybe one day you will," he told her quietly letting her have her moment to sort things out in her head. He knew this wouldn't be easy for her, but things needed to continue. There was no other choice. She wouldn't have an easy road ahead of her.

**(More of the conversation with Lord Elrond will be in the next chapter. Let me know what you think! Please leave a review!)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that was developed by Tolkien.**  
**  
Hope you have enjoyed the story so far! If you are, please take a moment to leave a review. I would love to hear what you think.**

**_Thank you, thank you, thank you! Thank you to the people that have left reviews for the story. I greatly appreciate it. You are awesome! If you have an account please leave a message because I like to send everyone a little message of thanks and if they have any questions I'd like to get an answer if possible. :) Thank you again. I appreciate it. _**  
**  
Here's Chapter 5. This is just a simple chapter. Not a lot going on. It's kind of a filler. The next chapter will get more interesting, enjoy!**

**Life Unknown**

**Chapter 5**

Ithilwen stood along the table where Lord Elrond sat with the books scattered about. Her life, everything she's known about it has been a lie. She's been living a lie for as long as she can remember. Those innocent people who cared for her, raised her, taught her, who died for her were not even her real parents. Why would they sacrifice so much for her when she wasn't their own? Why wouldn't her real parents be willing to do that? She didn't even know who her real parents were.

The tears finally stopped as she stared out into the wide open of Rivendell through one of the library archways, leading out onto a balcony. She needed to know more. Once she knew more and was content on what she found out, she was leaving. She was getting out of this place and leaving here for good.

Ithilwen turned around and looked at Lord Elrond, "I"m ready to continue," she told him quietly before walking over and joining him at the table once more.

"My apologizes for upsetting you, but I know this is going to be hard on you. You're learning a lot all at once."

She didn't say anything as she just waited for him to continue.

He paused a moment before continuing, "Your parents knew that you were special. They knew that having you was a risk that they were willing to take. Everyone had heard stories and legends about half elven, half human offspring. They risked everything for their love of each other and the love they have for you. Your parents loved each other very much. They both cared for you and wanted nothing more for you to be safe and for nothing bad to come upon you. When your mother found out that she was carrying you, she couldn't be any happier. She told your father and together they prepared for the life that they were going to welcome into this world. Your parents were friends of Gandalfs. He came to bring them warm wishes on their news, but he too knew that you were going to be special. He counseled them on their decisions about your safety and your life. Together they planned for what must be done in order to keep you safe," he told her.

She let everything sink in as she listened to him. More tears fell from her eyes as she listened to the story. Her heart was breaking even more. She didn't know what to say or what to ask. She just let him continue.

"Your mother gave birth to you and they were over the moon with happiness. Their life was perfect and they loved you so much, but the threat of evil grew closer. They knew they must get you to safety as soon as arrangements were made. After just a months time they had to give you up in hopes that you would be safe and that one day they would get to see you again. So, they put you with the family you've always known. They agreed to care for you, watch over you, raise you as their own, for they could have no children of their own. This was a blessing for them and they agreed to it."

She sat there and looked at a book in front of her, just staring at it, "Did you know my parents? Did you ever meet them?"

He looked over at her and a flash of guilt swam over his features, but he hid it almost immediately, "Yes. I did know your parents. I can tell you that they loved you so much. They knew when the time was right that you would be reunited."

"Are they still looking for me? Is there still hope that I can ever meet them or see them?" she asked as the possibility, the hope in her eyes and in her face looked back at him.

"Your mother, I am sorry to say, passed on a couple years after you were born. She missed you terribly and it took its toll on her. I am sorry that you never had the chance to meet her," he told her.

"What?" she asked as she felt more emotions. She would never have the chance to meet her mother, ever. She was gone. The woman who carried her, gave birth to her was gone and she will never get to know her as a person or get to see that love she had for her.

"I do have things of hers. They have been kept here in safe keeping for you. She left them specifically for you to have once you came of age." He got up and went to retrieve a large box. He brought it to her and set it down in front of her. She stood and looked at it. The carvings were beautiful. There was something written on the box in a different language.

"What does this say?" she asked him.

Elrond looked down and smiled, "That is your name, written in elvish," he told her.

Her hand came up slowly and gently. She let her fingertips run over the carving of her name a few times before she opened the box. There was far more inside this box than she ever imagined.

The first thing on top was a blanket. It was lightly worn but it was beautiful none the less. It was white and had several spots of beautiful embroidered work on it. She carefully set it aside. There was a dress in there, a few other trinkets, but mostly what she saw were books. She picked one up and looked. It wasn't just any book, it was a journal. They were all journals. There was eight of them. "My mother wrote in these," she said before turning to Elrond.

"Yes she did. Your father did as well on a few occasions," he told her as well. "You don't have to read them now, but when you have the time take them out and read them. Learn more about your family and your history."

She brushed the cover of one of the journals carefully as she looked over it. She was anxious to read what her parents had written for her, but now wasn't the time. She set the items back in there that she had taken out before closing the trunk. "What do we need to do now?"

"Now we start harnessing that gift you have and teach you to use it without weakening your body or without hindering your safety," he explained to her. "For that I'm going to ask Gandalf to help you. I know some of what to do, but he will know more of what needs to be done."

"Ok," she said as she stood there quietly. She still had questions, but wasn't sure if she should say them out loud. What if they didn't have the answers.

Elrond stopped and looked at her from his place on the other side of the table, "I know you want to know more, but one day when you are able to handle more, once you've been able to harness your gift I will tell you about them as the people I knew them to be."

She was disappointed. She wanted to know names, who they were, what happened to them, what they were like, everything. He wasn't going to tell her anything. She needed to find that closure. She needed to find out more about her past.

"Ok," she said sadly. "When will I need to meet with Gandalf to begin my training?" she asked him.

"Soon. The sooner the better. He will meet with you today to begin."

She simply nodded before she looked down at the trunk. "May I have some time on my own before hand?"

"Yes. I will have someone come get you when everything is ready," he told her as he turned. All he saw was her retreating form. She left as soon as he said the ok.

She quickly hurried out of the library and to her room. She quickly shut and locked the door before falling onto her bed and let the tears rush out. She felt the sobs rack her body as all the pain, suffering, and heartache she felt was let out. How was she supposed to learn how to harness this gift? How was she supposed to move on? What was she to do with her life? She had no direction. She had no where to go, no home, nothing. How long could she stay here? How long would they allow her to stay here before asking her to leave?

The tears slipped down her face and onto her pillow. She needed things to start getting better. She wanted them to start getting better. She laid there for a while before there was a gentle knock on her door. She sat up and dried her eyes the best she could, "Hold on," she called before getting up and unlocking her door. She then opened it up and saw Gandalf standing there.

"Lord Gandalf," she said surprised to see him already. "I apologize for not being ready for our session. Please give me a moment to collect myself and I shall be ready."

"No need to worry my dear. It is alright," he told her softly. "Take your time. Meet me down in the library when you are finished. We will pick up there." He turned and walked off as she stood there in her doorway.

She spent a moment making sure she looked presentable. She put a little water on her face to get rid of the redness. She then left her room and headed for the library again.

When Ithilwen arrived in the library she saw Gandalf sitting at the table and several other people with him. One of them she noticed as the man who caught her in the garden area, the one who was angry with her. The other was the elf who caught her from the tree when she fell. Both of them she had seen into their memories already. The other one was a small being, looked like a child to her. She didn't know him or know what he was.

"My lord Gandalf," she said as she stepped up to the table. Everyone at the table stood immediately taking her back a moment.

"My dear I would like you to meet Aragorn, a ranger from the North, Legolas of Mirkwood, and Pippen of the Shire," she introduced them all.

"It is nice to meet all of you," she said looking at all of them. She looked at Pippen last, "The shire, I have never heard of such a place."

"You've never heard of the shire?" Pippen asked with a shocked expression on his face. "Oh my lady it is quite beautiful. You would love it there. We have lots of food, parties, ale, lots of ale. So much," he beamed.

She couldn't help but smile at the little ones happiness and description of the place. "Maybe one day I will have the pleasure of seeing it for myself."

"Oh I sure hope so," he grinned.

She smiled before turning to the other two, "My apologizes to both of you for ... well...for seeing things I should not have seen without your permission. I apologize for any boundaries that were crossed. I do hope you forgive me."

Aragorn gave her a small smile, "No need to apologize my lady. Gandalf was informing us of why we are here today and I understand completely why what happened the other day happened."

"Thank you," she said before turning to Legolas. His eyes were amazingly beautiful, a blue that she couldn't tear away from. "And you sir? Do you accept my apology?"

"Yes my lady. No harm was done," he said simply with a small bow.

"Thank you," she said before turning to Gandalf. "So, how is this training going to work? What will I need to do to learn?"

"Well, its going to be a little difficult I'm afraid." She quickly looked at him wide eyed. "What do you mean difficult?" she asked.

He sighed, "You'll have to perform the gift in order for us to learn how to harness it. These three have volunteered to be a part of your training. You will look into each of their minds and as you do I will be in yours to help you harness this and control it."

She turned and looked at the three of them sitting there. She felt bad for them. She felt embarrassed. They were willing letting her look into their minds and their memories, losing all control of what she sees.

"You don't have to do this," she told them quietly. "You don't have to subject yourself to this."

It was silent for a moment, "My lady this is for a good cause. You will learn to control it and if we can be any part of your training to help you, we're more than happy to be a part of it," Aragorn spoke up.

She wasn't sure what to say. They were willingly participating to help her. Why? They didn't know her or who she was, but they were willing to help.

"Ok, what do I do?" she asked as she turned to Gandalf. He turned and looked at her, "Well, pick one of them and then do what you need to do to activate your gift."

She nodded a little before she walked over to Aragorn, "May I?" she asked him politely.

"Yes My lady," he said giving her permission to continue. She stepped up to him as Gandalf stepped up to her. She took a deep breath before putting her hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

The memories and images flooded into her mind as quickly as they did before. They weren't stopping just yet. They were going faster and faster. Finally an image stopped. They were in Rivendell, right here in this library. "Concentrate Ithilwen. Focus on the memory, take some deep breaths," Gandalf said into her head. She did what he asked her to do.

It was a beautiful sunny day. It was spring. The flowers and trees were in full bloom. There was Aragorn, by the river. Along with him was a woman. An elvish woman. She'd seen her before, but didn't know her name. She was amazingly beautiful. They were laughing at something as they sat together next to the river. They were in love. You could see it in their faces, their eyes, their smiles. They were madly in love with each other. The two of them sat close together before he leaned in and kissed her softly. He brushed his hand over her cheek gently. To feel that kind of love for someone is something she'd longed for but never experienced before.

"Now focus on pulling out of the memory slowly. Think about stepping out of it and coming back into reality," Gandalf told her softly.

She let her eyes close in the memory and block it out before she adjusted her mind into reality. She felt her hand on Aragorn's shoulder and felt the presence of others in the room. She opened her eyes and saw them all sitting there. She slowly pulled her shaking hand away from Aragorn's shoulder.

"Your love..." she started as she felt herself sway. Aragorn jumped up since he was closer and caught her before she fell. He set her down in the chair carefully so she could rest. "Your love for her is to true and so beautiful," she told him as tears welled in her eyes at the beauty of the love she saw between them.

Aragorn couldn't help but smile, "Arwen. She is everything to me," he told her softly.

"I can tell from the way you look at her," she said smiling at him weakly. Gandalf stepped up, "You must rest now. You're very weak, but I can tell that you are getting stronger the more you do this. Your body is starting to adjust to your new gift. You are no longer passing out or fainting. It is not shutting your body down."

"I feel better as well. I feel like I just need to sit down for a moment instead of lay down and sleep," she told him. "I can feel myself getting stronger now."

"Good. We're making good progress," Gandalf smiled. "As soon as you're ready we'll try again with Legolas."

Ithilwen turned to the elf and saw him looking at her. She couldn't help but look back at him, at those eyes. She was curious to know what memory she would get to see this time around. She hoped it would be a happier one unlike the one before. She felt something when she looked at Legolas. She didn't know what it was, but she was very interested in seeing what it was.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that Tolkien created. I also do not own anything that Peter Jackson and his awesome crew have created as far as lines go from the movie.**

**Thank you to the wonderful people that leave reviews, favorite the story, follow the story, everything! You all are so awesome! I want you to know that. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope if flows well. I was having a few issues getting this one to flow like I wanted. I still don't think its there, but its the best I could do. Let me know what you think after you read! **

**Here's chapter 6, enjoy! Leave a review please.**

**Life Unknown**

**Chapter 6**

After a few moments Ithilwen was ready to continue with her training. She needed to get this done because she was still going to run when this was over. She was going to learn what she needs to learn and then be on the way.

"Alright. I'm ready," she told them as she slowly stood back up. Legolas was now in the seat Aragorn was previously in. "May I?" she asked Legolas just as she had asked Aragorn.

"Yes My lady, you may," he told her.

She took a deep breath as Gandalf stepped up behind her. She looked down at Legolas before placing her hand on his shoulder much like she did with Aragorn. She felt herself being quickly taken into his mind and memories. They flew through like they did previously, before stopping on one.

She didn't know where she was, but there was so much chaos. It was a wooded area and there were Orcs everywhere. He was battling them. He used his bow and arrow, which he was quite skilled at. He shot three down in rapid motion before he took out a large dagger and began fighting them at a closer range. The cries and sounds were horrifying. There was black blood everywhere.

He kept turning so fast, back and forth making sure that he wasn't caught off guard, but he was. All of a sudden there was a pain in his arm. A sword had sliced his arm. She looked down just when he did and saw the blood. She screamed out as she felt a pain in her arm, her own arm as it stretched to touch Legolas's shoulder. "Relax, calm down," Gandalf told her.

It was too hard. She couldn't. She could feel Legolas's rage and anger, along with his embarrassment for being caught off guard. He didn't stop. He got up and went after all the orcs that he could get. The warriors that fought along side him were battling as many as possible. Soon the orcs were defeated and his pain was setting in, doubling her pain. "Step out of the memory Ithilwen," Gandalf said to her in her head. "Step out. Close your eyes and step back into reality."

She couldn't do it so easily. She stepped out of the memory to quickly and due to the pain and exhaustion she could barely stand. Before she could start to fall Legolas was up and picking her up. He set her down in the chair and kept her upright with his arms.

"The pain Gandalf," she said with tears streaming down her face. "My right arm, the pain is unbearable," she winced with one little brush or movement of her arm.

Gandalf looked down at her arm, "Is it internal, there is no blood or anything on your dress?"

"No. I was cut. Sliced in the arm by a sword," she told him through the pain.

Gandalf got a knife and cut a slit in her arm sleeve to check her arm. When he opened there was no blood but there was a long scar that was red as if it was just healing.

"What memory did you see Ithilwen? What was going on? What happened to Legolas in the memory?" he asked her with concern on his face.

She opened her eyes a little bit. She was trying to fight sleep. She was exhausted. She went to open her mouth when Legolas stopped her, "I know. I know what memory she witnessed. I have a scar exactly like that one on my arm," he told them.

Legolas took off the outer part of his outfit and got down to the silvery blue tunic. He was able to roll his sleeve up on the same arm and bare the same scar that Ithilwen now had on her arm. "I received that scar when fighting a band of orcs. I was on my first patrol as a guard. My father had just put me in the position when the orcs were spotted on the boarders. I let my guard down for a moment and the orc caught my by surprise. He slashed my arm before I had the chance to attack. I've had the scar ever since."

Gandalf looked between the scar on his arm and the scar on Ithilwen's arm. They were identical. They were the same length and in the same position. "I never thought this would be something that could be possible through your gift. Apparently when you witnessed Legolas getting hurt, you suffered the same thing. You're obtaining the scars of those memories as well."

"Gandalf this can't be safe for her. She could witness a lot of pain and get lots of scars depending on who's memory she looks into," Aragorn said. "This could weaken her even more than using her gift itself."

"I understand that but she'll have to learn how to work the gift even if that's the case. If the gift won't weaken her, then if she gets injured she'll recover better. She's going to have to learn to be stronger, use her gift better, and take care of herself."

"But this is going to jeopardize her life," Aragorn protested.

"It doesn't matter. She needs to harness this gift," he said before talking quietly to Aragorn, "You needs to do this. She will be of importance to whoever takes the ring to Mordor."

Aragorn looked at him with a surprised look. "You expect her to be ready for then? That's not enough time. The council is tomorrow. You can't expect her to be ready to go anywhere. She just started this process."

"We don't have the time. We can not stay here much longer. The quest needs to be decided tomorrow and it needs to begin."

Aragorn sighed, "I do not think this is wise," he told Gandalf. "You're putting her life at risk." Aragorn looked over at the young woman sitting in the chair before he turned and walked away. Gandalf watched him walk away before turning back to the one that needed his attention the most.

"I think we're done for the evening," Gandalf said. "Pippin, go on back to your room for the night and get some rest." Pippin looked at him before he quietly walked off to his room.

Gandalf turned to Legolas, "Would you mind carrying her to her room? I will lead you there." Legolas didn't say anything as he gently picked her up and carried her out of the library. He followed Gandalf to her room. Once inside he gently laid her down on the bed not sure what to do next. He'd never had to care for anyone before, let alone another woman.

"Thank you, that will be all. Get some rest. There's a big day tomorrow with the council. She will be fine," he told Legolas.

Legolas stood by the bed a moment before he turned and walked off. There was something different about her. Not just that she was unique or that she had a gift, but there was something about her that he couldn't shake or let go. It wasn't bad, but he wasn't sure what it was. He finally turned and headed off for his own room.

Gandalf made sure she was comfortable before he sat down in the chair on the other side of her room. He didn't need to get much sleep, but he was going to let her rest. She had fallen asleep on the way up to the room. She needed to rest because tomorrow would be a change in her life forever.

*****

The next morning Ithilwen woke up with a note waiting for her, "_Your presents is expected at a secret council this morning. Please arrive at the meeting area below the shards."_

She was a little confused. She wasn't sure what this council was. What was going on? Why was it a secret? She got up and cleaned herself up. She changed her gowns and made sure she looked presentable. She braided her hair nicely before leaving her room.

She walked down the corridor from her room before heading towards the shards. She remembered the day Elrond had showed her some things and one of them was the shards. The broken sword of Isildur. It was the sword that Isildur used to cut the arm off of Sauron to defeat him and take the ring of power. Elrond had explained the story to her and how Isildur was easily corrupted and kept the ring, ultimately leading to his untimely death.

She walked up to the balcony where the shards were and looked down at the area below. There was many seats down there. they were positioned in a semi circle around a podium in the middle. A large chair and two others seated on either side of it. She assumed that's where Lord Elrond would sit. She didn't understand why she had to attend this council. She didn't understand what was going on, but that wasn't anything new to her. She didn't understand a lot of things right now.

As Ithilwen stood there she saw people start filing in and finding a place to sit. She saw Gandalf with a small person. He looked very similar to Pippin. Then she noticed Legolas with two other elves that had light hair. They all sat together. There were others that joined and found a place.

"You might want to actually come down and take your seat," she heard someone say behind her. She turned and saw Aragorn standing back behind her.

"Oh I was going too. I just wanted to take a look from here before going down there. Do you know what all of this is about?"

"I do, but its best if you just join us. You'll find out more when you do." He nodded before turning and walking off to join the others. She took a deep breath and followed him down there. He sat down at one of the farthest ends in the last seat. She sat down in the seat next to him at the right quietly and waited.

As she looked around she realized she was the only woman in attendance at this council. Was this set up like this? Was she really needed here? What was so important that they'd ask her to attend a secret council only after being here for a few days?

Lord Elrond walked in and stood in front of his chair, "Strangers from distance lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate - this one doom," he paused and turned towards the little one next to Gandalf. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

Ithilwen looked over as the little man stood up and slowly walked up to the podium. He carefully placed something on it. It was a ring, a gold ring, the one ring. Her eyes looked at it as her chest tightened considerably. She could hear this voice in her head in a language she did not know. A searing pain ripped through her hands as if they were on fire. Several images went through her head of death, destruction, and blackness. Then suddenly it all stopped. She leaned over slightly in her chair. She felt Aragorn look at her. He started to reach for her hand to pat it and give her comfort but stopped at the last moment apparently realizing what would happen if he touched her hand. She turned and looked at him and gave him a small smile of thanks, but her smile was laced with saddness, loneliness and embarassment. He couldn't comfort her. No one would ever comfort her for fear of her gift, for fear of what she is and what she could do.

Ithilwen took a deep breath and then looked up at the others. All of them seemed to have discomfort when the ring was set down, but they all looked to be over it now.

"So it is true," a man said as everyone turned. This was the man that rode into Rivendell that she watched from the tree. He arrived before Legolas and his party.

"In a dream I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the west I saw a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's bane is found," he said as he slowly took steps towards the podium and towards the ring.

She watches as his hand slowly reached for the ring. His eyes never leaving it. She watched him closely. It was as if he was in a trance, as if he was hooked on the ring. He need only be in the presence of it and be tempted by its power. "Isildur's bane," he said as his hand got closer.

"BOROMIR!" Elrond shouted loudly just as Gandalf sat up and started speaking in a language that made those feelings come back. The sky grew dark and everyone began to slouch in their chairs or hold their heads. Her hands began to feel like they were on fire again and her chest hurt. An image of a giant eye came to her mind, but as soon as it was there it was gone just as Gandalf finished his saying.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" Elrond said with a firm strong, heated voice.

Gandalf stumpled back a small bit, as if those words took a lot of strength from him, "I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The ring is altogether evil." He found his seat again and sat down, trying to catch his breath as if he just ran there.

Ithilwen was stunned and speechless. What was going on? Why were they here about the ring? Why didn't someone just take it to be destroyed? It should be something that everyone wanted, shouldn't it?

"It is a gift," Boromir started talking again. She looked at him and immediately knew that he was troubled and that if he agreed to this quest things would be uncertain.

"How do you see it as a gift?" she spoke up finally letting everyone know that she was listening and was involved in this as well. All eyes turned to her immediately. Gandalf gave a small smirk as she spoke up. Elrond seemed to sit up a little more to hear what she was going to say.

"How do you see it as a gift? Only moments ago did we learn that this weapon of evil was in our midst in this area. Did you not see the blackness seep into everyone sitting here? Did you not see the way it was already trying to turn all of us to a darker side?"

Boromir glared at her as he stood and started pacing some, "It is a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, Steward of Gondor, kept the forces at bay..."

He was quickly cut off by Ithilwen, "Your father? A man who is not present at this council. If he is the one keeping the forces at bay, shouldn't he be the one here weighing in on this decision instead of his son?"

The glare Boromir had fixed on her got worse. He ignored what she had to say and moved on, "He kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it!" Aragorn spoke up. "None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir turned and looked at him. Ithilwen didn't need to know Aragorn long to know that he was true at heart and that he was willing to sacrifice everything to keep people safe and out of harm. He was someone who would sacrifice his life for those put in front of evil.

Legolas suddenly stood and looked over at Boromir, "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir quickly turned to Aragorn again, "Aragorn? This...is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas shot back.

Ithilwen turned and looked at Aragorn. She had no idea that he was truly the one who should be the King of Gondor. What if he was there when her home was attacked? Could he have made a difference? Why wasn't he on the throne?

Aragorn spoke to Legolas in a different language, not sure what he was saying. She assumed it was the elvish language because Legolas understand and sat down in his seat again.

Boromir looked at Aragorn again, "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."

Ithilwen turned and looked at Boromir, "Gondor needs no king? Gondor needs no king? What has your father done but waste the money of Gondor, ruin its cities, and do nothing but sit on his throne? What has your father done to protect the lands? What has your father done to protect those not in the city? What did your father do when my family was attacked and killed?" she asked heatedly. "Gondor needs no king? As a former citizen of Gondor, I believe that Gondor needs a king, something your father will never be."

Boromir stood to say something but Elrond quickly cut him off, "You say anything degrading to my guest, I will have you escorted out of here and on your way back to Gondor. You will sit back down and continue to participate respectfully."

Boromir slowly sat down as he looked over at Elrond. He turned his gaze to Ithilwen and only kept it a moment before looking away. She took a deep breath as the council continued.

"Aragorn is right, we cannot use it," Gandalf spoke.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed," Elrond told everyone as he looked around at the people gathered.

"Then what are we waiting for?" A dwarf said as he stood. He grabbed his axe and quickly walked over and brought it down on the ring. A loud noise exploded and the axe was shattered into thousands of pieces, the ring still whole on the podium.

Elrond told everyone that no weapon could simply destroy the ring and that someone would have to take the ring and deliver it to Mordor where it was created. There was the only place it could be destroyed. Boromir once again spoke up and told everyone about the harshness that Mordor had, why it would not be a simple task.

One by one people began to say things and voice their opinions. This began a huge argument amongst many of the council. She heard bits and pieces of it, but couldn't make out everything that was being said. Who would take this ring and deliver it to Mordor? Who would be brave enough to take on this task? She sat there along with Aragorn, one of the few people who were still sitting. Something had to be done. She needed to help with this task. She needed to be on that quest to help whoever would hold that burden. They could not do this quest alone. She didn't know what she could accomplish or what she could give them as far as help, but she would try. What else could she do with her life? Where else was she going to go?

A small voice said something amongst the loud voices, but she could not make it out. Then she heard it again, "I will take it." The voices stopped and everyone turned to Frodo, the little one standing behind Gandalf.

Gandalf slowly turned to look at him, "I will take the ring to Mordor, though...I do not know the way."

Gandalf smiled, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn rose and walked over to Frodo. He knelt down in front of him, "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

Ithilwen watched one by one as Legolas, the dwarf, and then Boromir pledged their allegiance to Frodo and to go on this quest with him. She slowly stood from her seat and walked over to Frodo. Everyone watched her intently as she did.

"Frodo. I may not have a skill for the weapons the others have pledged to you, but I can offer you some guidance and protection, in whatever way that may be. I will help you on this journey," she told him with a small smile. Frodo looked up at her, "Thank you my lady."

She moved to stand with the others as the other little ones ran out. They were going no matter what. Elrond looked at them all. He looked at the various men, dwarfs, elves, and hobbits standing there. He got to her and held his gaze longer than he had the others, as if he was trying to tell her something through his gaze. "Ten companions. So be it...you shall be called The Fellowship of the Ring," he announced.

The council broke and everyone went their own way to prepare for their journey. It was going to be along one and it wasn't going to be easy. Elrond stepped up to Ithilwen. "I am proud of you for stepping up to this challenge. I know that your training and your studies will have to be here and there with Gandalf, but I feel that you will understand things quicker than you think. You are smart and you learn fast. You will benefit those that will travel with you."

"Are you sure that this was the best decision? I felt compelled to travel with them and to offer what I could," she said looking up at him.

"I do feel like this is what you needed. This is what you are meant to do. Learn from the others, allow Gandalf to teach you as he can."

"I will. Thank you for everything you've done for me. I appreciate it. I just wish I had more time here to learn more about my parents before I go. I'm afraid if I do leave that I won't get the answers that I need."

"You will find your answers. Those journals will answer a lot for you and believe me when I say your father is very proud of you and knows that what you can give the Fellowship is more than you think," he smiled at her.

She was about to say something, but stopped and looked at him, "My father? My father knows I'm here? He knows I'm leaving?" she asked.

"Yes Ithilwen, he does," he said. "I am proud of you. I want you to experience life and I want you to learn more about yourself. More than your mother or I could give you," he told her softly. Before she could say anything he grabbed her hand and held it in his. He knew how her power worked and did his best to convey a memory to her.

Ithilwen saw an image come up immediately. She saw Elrond and a woman. A beautiful woman. In her arms she cradled a baby. The baby was sleeping soundly. Elrdond stood beside the woman as he watched her cradle this young one, "She is precious," the woman said. "We have a beautiful daughter." Elrond kissed the temple of the woman. "We did my love, we did." She watched as they continued to watch the baby. They cherished her and loved her. She meant the world to them. She could see the look on their faces about how much they cared for her. "Our Ithilwen," Elrond whispered.

Then the memory disappeared and she was staring into the eyes of her father.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that Tolkien has created. **

**I don't think this is my best chapter. I was having some trouble getting everything out that I needed out. I hope you all like it. Please leave some feedback. I hope everything sounds good and isn't jumbled.**

**And again, THANK YOU to all the followers and reviewers out there! You all are so awesome!  
**

**Here is Chapter 7, ENJOY!**

**Life Unknown**

**Chapter 7**

Ithilwen stared into the eyes of the man that was, or is her father. This was a man she was robbed of learning from, the man she should have learned to love, a man who wants her to know her destiny and her life, the man who should have fought for her when she was only just new to this world. Why didn't he fight for her? Why didn't he stick up for her?

She couldn't find the words to speak. She couldn't tell him what she truly felt. She just agreed to go on this journey. Would she never see him again? Would she only just now learn of their relationship and then never get the chance to spend time with him? Her heart ached at the possibility of never seeing him again and never learning everything she needed from him.

"Why have you never come to seek me out? Why have you never come to find me? Why would you not fight for me?" she asked as the tears welled up in her eyes. They stood in the same spot they had been where the council was just held. "You could have found me. You could have let me stay with you here."

Lord Elrond sighed as he turned and began to pace. She stood there watching him as if she was waiting for him to open his arms and let her run into them. Wanting the love of her real parent was the most overwhelming need she had right now. She wanted him to love her to give her the affection she'd longed for since her "parents" perished.

He finally stopped on the other side of the pedestal and looked at her, "I could not risk the danger it put you in if I came to find you. I could not risk your life or your mother's life if I went to search for you. It was too dangerous. You needed to stay safe. You needed to stay alive."

"I don't understand," she said as her voice cracked with emotions. "Did you not love me?"

He stood straight up quickly and looked over at her, "of course I loved you. Your mother loved you. We cherished you with everything we were, we are."

"Then how could you easily give me away?" she countered as the tone of her voice rose.

He looked at her, "You think it was easy for me to give up my daughter? Do you think it was easy to pass you on to other people for them to watch you grow up? For them to watch you become a beautiful lady? For them to get to experience everything that I would never get to see? Do you think it was easy on me to do that or your mother?" he asked as he walked closer to her.

"Apparently it was or you would have fought for me. You would have found a way to make this work. I don't understand," she said as she found one of the chairs from the council and sat down in it.

Elrond walked over and sat down next to her. He reached over to take her hand, but then stopped himself knowing what would happen. He didn't want to cause her anymore pain. "I never meant to cause you pain. I only wanted you to be happy and safe. I know this is a lot to take in, in the last few days. I know you will learn everything you need to learn as you travel. We will see each other again," he said softly.

She turned and looked at him as her eyes brimmed with tears. "Will we? Will we see each other again? I'm having doubts about that."

"We will. Somehow we will see each other again. You will be needed on this journey and it will help you become a better person," he told her. "I believe in you. I'm proud of you."

She looked at him and saw the love, pride, and happiness in his face, but she also saw the sadness in his face. She reached over to wrap her arms around him but had to pause. She dropped her hands with sadness as she looked at him. "I do love you. I've always loved you," he said softly seeing her dilemma and how much she wanted to touch him in some way.

"I love you too Ada," she told him. That was one word she'd learned while here. She'd heard others say it and learned what it meant. He gave her a huge smile when she said that. It meant a lot to him to hear her say 'father' and in elvish.

Later that evening Ithilwen went back to her room to get her things prepared for the journey. They would be leaving in a day or two and she wanted to make sure her things were ready to go. She was given a pack to carry her belongings. She didn't know what to do with the trunk of things, but she was going to figure it out. It wasn't a lot, but she wasn't leaving anything behind, especially the journals.

She carefully packed the journals in her bag along with an extra set of clothes and a few other things. She knew she'd have to carry all of this stuff as they traveled but it was important to her to take it. She set her bag by the door before she grabbed the first journal she left out. She walked out onto her balcony and sat down on the ground against the wall. The night sky in Rivendell was breathtaking. Everyone was going on about their normal routine.

She looked down a level and saw the Hobbits laughing and playing. They looked like there was no trouble in the world. They were having a great time. They were dancing, singing, smoking, and eating. Seemed like nothing could trouble them except for the one they had coined the ring bearer. He looked like he just wanted to have solitude. He didn't want to be bothered. He sat off to the side of their small festivities and just watched everyone.

Her gaze continued to travel around Rivendell. She spotted Aragorn walking and saw him with a woman. She was amazingly beautiful. She had the same colored hair as Ithilwen, but she seemed so much more elegant. She resembled an elf. Her mind then clicked. She was Elrond's daughter, that was her sister Arwen. She'd seen her several times and only spoke to her one or two times. Did she know that they were sisters? Did she know anything about her? From the looks her and Aragorn were sharing, she could tell that they were in love. She turned her head away from them quickly. She wanted to get to know her family, but didn't have the time now.

She continued to look around Rivendell to watch the comings and goings of people. She spotted the elf from her training and the council, Legolas. He was discussing some things with the elves that came with him. They looked to be in a very intense conversation. How many more elvish places were there? He apparently didn't' live in Rivendell? Where was he from? She didn't know much about other places of Middle Earth, but was looking to learn about them soon.

Ithilwen turned to the journal in her hand. She took a deep breath before pushing on and opening the journal to the first page...

**_Our Dearest Ithilwen,_**

**_We are about to welcome you into the world soon. You have no idea how much love we have in our hearts for you right now. We can not wait to see you for the first time and to meet you. Your father and I weren't expecting this, but The Valar have blessed us with you and we are so happy. You will be welcomed into a home that is already blessed by three other children. Your father has three other children, all of whom are elves. I am a human, a mortal, as you will begin to hear when you are old enough. Your father and your siblings are elves, immortal. It does not matter what race of Middle Earth we are, we love each other and that's all that matters. We have been told that the gift I carry in my womb is special, that it is not only a gift to me and your father, but a gift to all of Middle Earth. There are stories from long ago that talk about half elven, half human offspring. Those offspring are powerful and have amazing gifts. At first I did not let those stories bother me, but the more I hear and the more warning we are given, the more I start to wonder if your safety is in danger. I would never forgive myself if I let something happen to you. Gandalf the Grey has come to see us on multiple occasions to check on you. He is the one that told us we are having a daughter. I've always wanted a daughter and I am now blessed with receiving one. I hope that the stories are just that, stories. I want you to have a beautiful life. While I prepare to bring you into this world I will write down my thoughts and feelings in hopes of one day sharing them with you. Maybe your father will sit and do the same. We love you so much._**

Ithilwen finished reading the first entry and tears fell freely from her eyes. Several splashed onto the pages as she let her fingers run over the writing on the page. Her mother's writing. This was one of the only things she had of hers. Her thoughts, feelings and memories all put onto paper. What she wouldn't do to have a day with her now. She closed the book and let her sobs take over her body. All the emotions and feelings from the last few days finally took a toll on her body and her mind.

Down below a pair of sensitive ears caught the sound of her cries. He turned his head upwards and spotted her on the balcony. She was curled up with a book in her lap as she laid over it crying. Legolas has only known her for a couple of days, but had seen so many emotions run through her face. She was unique. He didn't know a lot about her, but knew that she was very unique. He hoped that her going on the quest with them would be beneficial. He hoped she wouldn't be a burden. He turned his head away before walking away, giving her her privacy.

Hours seemed to pass before she was roused from her spot on the balcony. A knock sounded at her door. She quickly stood up and called out, "Come in."

The door opened and she saw Gandalf step into her room, behind her was her father, "I apologize my lady for bothering you at this hour. Your father and I have come up with something that may help you on the journey and make things so much easier," he told her with a kind smile.

Ithilwen wiped her eyes quickly as she approached them, putting the journal on the bed. Elrond noticed that she had started reading the journal and he gave her a sad smile knowing things were going to be hard to accept and to get through in the near future.

"Its alright. I was still awake, what have you come up with?" she asked as she stood there waiting to see what they had thought of.

Gandalf walked up to her hand handed her a pair of gloves. They were elegant with elvish designs on them. They were beautiful and elegant.

"I did some more research on your gift and things that have been similar in the past. The only way you should be able to use your gift is if you touch that person with your bare hand. I know you've had cloth in between when you've touched others to see into their mind, but it still worked. We think your power works through that because its your hand against their clothing. We're thinking if we put something between your skin and their clothing that's attached to you it may help, an extra barrier," he explained.

She looked between the two of them, "Its worth trying to see if it works," she said as she took the gloves and put them on her hands. She made sure they were on before walking over to her father. "May I?" she asked him. "Yes you may," he said giving her a smile.

Ithilwen took a deep breath before she reached up and touched her father's shoulder. She was expecting something to happen, but she was still staring into his eyes and not going into his memories or his mind. "It worked," she whispered in shock. "It really worked."

Lord Elrond smiled as he quickly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. She laughed as she hugged him as well. She could touch him without fear of seeing something. He twirled her around as she giggled, "Ohhhhh Ada this is perfect," she said as he set her down. She looked at her gloved hands and smiled. "This will be so much easier as I travel. i can use my gift only when I need too."

Elrond couldn't stop watching his daughter as she smiled. It was something he'd cherish forever, the joy on her face, the smile that lit up the room. "Even though it won't be easy to learn about your gift as you travel, but I hope this will help your day to day activities."

"Thank you. This will help so much. I won't be scared to touch anyone or help anyone that is in need with fear of seeing something that don't want me to see," she said as she glanced down at them again.

"We will leave you to get some rest. You will be leaving the day after tomorrow for the quest. You need to get some rest for your preparations tomorrow," Elrond said as he kissed her forehead before him and Gandalf left her room.

Ithilwen sat down on her bed amazed that they found this solution for her. It was going to be so much better now. She didn't dread or fear this quest as much as she had before. Maybe she will be useful to the ring bearer after all.

Preparations were made all of the next day. Supplies, food, everything they needed was prepared so they would have a safe journey towards Mordor. The day came for them to leave Rivendell. She was nervous. She finally found a home worth staying at, but was not leaving to help save Middle Earth. At least she'd have some kind of purpose now instead of running away from everything and everyone.

She collected her bag and brought it down to the meeting place to make sure they had everything. She made sure her cloak was fastened and her gloves were pulled all the way up. She joined the others and put her bag to the side. She needed to see her father one more time before they left.

Ithilwen saw him out of the corner of her eye as she put her things down. He stood off to the side. She smiled over at him as she walked over to where he stood, but someone came up and joined them. Her smile faded and her nervousness returned when she saw Arwen walk up to stand next to Elrond.

"Ithilwen, Ada has shared with me your past and who you are," she said softly. "I have come to tell you that I am overjoyed that you are a part of our family. I knew Ada had another daughter, but he didn't share anymore than that. I could tell it pained him to talk about it. I'm glad that he has found you."

Ithilwen was shocked to see Arwen standing there and accepting her, when she knew very little about her. It also gave her a sense of belonging. She accepted her into the family and as a part of them. It was nice and it made her feel like she had a family again. "Thank you Arwen. You have no idea how good that makes me feel."

Arwen gave her a smile and then a hug before she walked off to Aragorn, to say goodbye. Ithilwen turned to Elrond to prepare for her own goodbyes.

Elrond stepped up to her. He reached up and cupped her cheeks in his hands, "My daughter," he said softly as he looked at her. "I wish we had more time together, but you're needed. We will learn more about each other and see each other again. I promise," he assured her. "I will miss you. Be careful out there and know that I love you dearly."

She looked up at him as she tried to keep her emotions together, "I will miss you too," she told him. "We will find each other again. I love you," she said with a smile. He leaned down and gently kissed her forehead before she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. He hugged her back for a moment, trying to savor the moment before having to let her go for a second a time.

They finally had to separate. She went to get her things as the fellowship gathered. Elrond said a few words before it was time for them to leave. He finished and they all turned to leave Rivendell. She followed in the back. Before she took that last step out she looked back at her family and got one last look before she took the next step that lead her away from them, again.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that was created by Tolkien. **  
**  
Here is Chapter 8. I hope you all enjoy. This is rare, two chapters in a weekend. :) I know the rating on this story is "M", but as I continue to think about it and how I want the story to progress I may bump it down a level soon. I marked it as "M" just in case, but if something happens I'll keep ya'll posted on if I change that. **  
**  
I have decided this story will be broken into three stories just like the movies and the books. I feel that it will progress better that way. I'm not sure how many chapters each story will be. I hope everyone is enjoying the story. I am really enjoying the feedback that I am getting from everyone. I greatly appreciate it. **  
**  
I've also had some suggestions about different points of view during the story. Would anyone be interested in reading other points of view every so often? Just let me know what you think.**  
**  
Enjoy! (Its not the best or the longest chapter, but I wanted to try and get more out for everyone!)  
**

**Life Unknown**

**Chapter 8**

The fellowship set out of Rivendell and began their journey towards Mordor. Gandalf led the way as everyone followed behind in some form or another. Ithilwen stayed near the end of the line away from many of them. The only ones she really felt completely comfortable with were Gandalf and Aragorn. The others were still somewhat of a mystery to her.

The hobbits were trying to make the traveling fun and enjoyable as much as they could. They sang songs, told jokes and played around. Especially Pippin and Merry. The two of them together were full of laughter and games. She felt herself smiling and laughing to herself at what they were doing. Gandalf would scold them every so often as they journeyed, making her giggle a little bit more. They were truly acting as if they were children.

They had been traveling for more than a day now, stopping when they could to make sure everyone was fed and rested before setting out again. They were close to the mountains and found a place to stop and rest for some time.

Merry and Pippin were getting lessons from Boromir in sword fighting, which was quite interesting given their height differences. It was as if Boromir was teaching small children how to cut an opponent down with a full length sword. She found a spot on the rocks to sit and eat, trying to regain some energy. The journey was beginning to feel long and tiresome, but she knew there was much more that they had to get through in order for it to be done.

She turned and saw Legolas. He stood on the far end of their area watching the sky and the mountains around them. There was rock, but there were so many other places where they could just sit and relax. Sam was cooking the meals, while others relaxed. It was nice. It seemed like a family and it made her smile. She kept her eye on Legolas and watched him as he watched the area around them. He was scouting for potential danger.

She got up off of the rock she was sitting on and walked over to him, making sure her gloves were on completely. She quietly walked up to him, but she knew he knew she was there. He turned his head slightly when she got closer. She walked up and stood next to him, "Do you see anything out there?" she asked him.

He turned and glanced at her, "Not now," he said before looking back out there. "They told me you are half elf, half human, but I do not see any elvish features on you," he said curiously.

She looked at him for a quick moment before turning away, "I've noticed. I don't know why I don't have those features. I was told they'd come, but then they may not come."

"You want to look elvish?"

"I do. It would give me some look as to what I am and what I'm a part of. Right now I look like a ragged human who has no home, no life or anything," she sighed. "At least if I had some feature of elves I'd have some sign that I belong somewhere."

"We all belong somewhere, you don't need something physical to show that you belong somewhere. You have gifts. You have a purpose. You have a family."

"Now I do, but I haven't for a while," she said as she looked down at the ground.

He stood silent for a moment before speaking up again, "How is your arm?" he asked her.

She looked down at her right arm where the scar now was from his memory. "Its fine. It doesn't even hurt anymore, but the scar is still there. It hasn't disappeared or anything. You know that it is not your fault."

"Its hard to believe that when you received a mark on your then unmarked skin because of something I went through. You shouldn't have had to see that or experience what I had to experience."

"It's not your fault. You had no control over what my gift sees and what it doesn't see. I still don't have that power. I just see whatever is shown to me. I don't know if I'll ever have that power." She didn't know far her powers stretched and if that was something she'd be able to do is retrieve a certain memory or not.

"You're still learning. Gandalf is with us and believe he'll help you anyway you need it."

"Yeah. I hope so," she said quietly.

As they stood there she could hear Gimili speak up, "If anyone were to ask my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we're taking the long way around. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome."

Gandalf turned to look at him as did Ithilwen, "No Gimili. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

Ithilwen wondered why he wouldn't go through the Mines. What was keeping him back? What was so bad about taking the road under the mountain.

All of a sudden Legolas moves and watches from the opposite direction. Her and Sam both notice that Legolas is intently watching something in the sky. "What is that?" Sam asked getting everyone else's attention at what he was looking at.

"Nothing. Its just a whiff of clouds," Gimili dismisses as he shrugs.

"Its moving fast...against the wind," Boromir mentioned as all ten of them were watching the movement.

Legolas finally saw what it was, "Crebain from Dunland!" he yelled. Ithilwen turned to look at him. She didn't know what it was or what was going on? What would they do? Were they dangerous?

"HIDE!" Aragorn hollered as everyone dove for a space to hide. The hobbits cleared up their things, the fire was put out and they all headed for a place to hide. Ithilwen grabbed her pack and was quickly pulled under a bush by someone. She landed on the ground on her left side and winched slightly as she hit the ground, "Don't move," she heard Legolas whisper into her ear as he held her back against him.

All of a sudden the sound of crowing birds flew over and circled their area. This wasn't good. Someone or something was watching them and tracking their movements. Fear started to grip her and she usually didn't get scared easily, but this was different. There was someone out there that knew where they were and was watching them. She felt herself starting to panic slightly and knew that she needed to calm down.

"Relax. Its OK. They won't hurt us. They're just watching us," Legolas said softly. "Just relax. Take a deep breath." She took a deep breath and it helped a little, but not much. The birds were finally leaving, but her panic was still there. "They're leaving, relax. Its over. Take another deep breath," he told her as everyone came out of their spots. She took another deep breath and was finally settling down.

"Ok. I'm fine," she said as she gently moved away from him to get up. She needed some air. Being pressed against him in that space was adding to the panic. It wasn't him, it was just the situation.

"Spies of Saurman!" Gandalf spat. "The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhas."

Ithilwen turned to look at him, "We can't take the Pass. its covered in snow and the temperatures are dangerously cold."

Gandalf looked at her with a gentle expression, "We have no choice. We must take that path or we're going to be in much more danger. We have to take the Pass."

She looked up the route he wanted to do now. She feared taking that path. She feared for the fellowship having to face such extreme conditions and so early on in the journey.

They gathered their things before they started the long trek up the mountain side hoping that this route was safer than the southern one.

The ten of them stayed in line as they walked through the thick, deep snow up the side of the mountain. Ithilwen stayed in the back still as they walked up there. All of sudden Frodo stumbled and rolled down the mountain some. He came to Aragon's feet. Aragorn helped him stand up, but Frodo couldn't find the ring. Boromir stepped up and picked it up. "Boromir," Aragorn said in a warning tone.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt...over so small a thing. Such a little thing," he said as he looked at it hanging off the necklace.

"Boromir," Ithilwen spoke up getting his attention as he turned and looked at her. His face turned into a scowl. "Give the ring back to Frodo. He is the ring bearer."

He stared at her, "You have no right to speak to me. There is no place for you here. You shouldn't have come. You will only burden us with your weakness and your slow speed."

She glared at him angrily, "This coming from a man who is supposed to be strong, but has been tempted by the ring multiple times now. Who, sir, are you calling weak?"

He stepped closer to you, "You do not belong. You will be the death of us all. A woman on a quest. This is no place for you. You will have us wasting time trying to protect you because you have no skill and no worth being here."

"Boromir!" Aragorn yelled to get his attention, but he did not turn.

Ithilwen looked him in the eye, "You don't have to feel obligated to take care of me. I do not need or what your help," she told him firmly. "Stay away from me."

"Gladly. I wouldn't want a witch putting her hand on me to see my memories, into my mind. Witchcraft. How do we know you're not working for Sauron? You could be the enemy. You could be the one taking the ring to him," he said as he stepped closer. "Are you his 'personal' slave?" he asked with an evil grin on his face.

Legolas stepped up quickly and separated them, "You will NOT speak to a woman like that," he told him angrily as he glared at Boromir. "You will protect the fellowship. She is a part of the fellowship. You will treat her right or you will answer to one of us."

Boromir looked between the two, "I see. You work quick," he smiled at Ithilwen. "You've already got someone to cozy up to on the journey. I must say, that is impressive."

Ithilwen shivered at what he was insinuating. She felt like he was trying to strip her pride and her courage away one layer at a time by calling her cheap and easy. It stung to hear him call her a witch and basically a whore. She was neither. She reached up and touched Legolas's arm. "Please Legolas. It is not worth it. We need to keep moving. It will be dark soon," she said softly, the sadness hinted in her tone.

Legolas turned and looked at her as Boromir turned away and gave the ring back to Frodo. "Stay within my sight. I do not trust him," he told her quietly. "If he tries anything or does anything, just call for me." He felt the need to protect her. She was still learning about her life and he needed to make sure she was alright. He knew she could take care of herself in some form, but needed the extra protection.

Aragorn stepped up to Legolas after Ithilwen walked away. "Thank you for stepping in. If I did I don't think it would have gone as smoothly. We need to make sure she's well protected. I also want us to begin training her in any weapon we can. She needs to learn how to better defend herself. Will you help me when we have the time?"

"Of course. I'll do anything to help out," he told him as they went to catch up with the others. The sky was growing darker and the temperature was getting colder. Things weren't right. Something was off. He could feel it. He looked up to watch Ithilwen as she walked with the Hobbits. He'd protect her. No one had to ask him to do that or to help her learn to defend herself. It gave him an excuse to be around her more.

The walk up the pass became harder and harder. Legolas led the way since he could see more then the others in the wind and snow. With his agility he was able to walk on top of the snow instead of wading through it like the others. Ithilwen stood between Gandalf and Aragorn. Her cloak was wrapped tightly around her. She was freezing and it didn't seem like it was going to let up.

Legolas came to a ledge and stopped. He heard something. He couldn't make it out right away, but he heard something. "There is a fell voice on the air," he said as he squinted to see further through the snow.

"It's Saurman!" Gandalf yelled out.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain," Aragorn said. "Gandalf we must turn back."

"No!" he said as he turned and started to chant something. Ithilwen shivered as they stood there waiting to see what was going to happen. She could hear the voice and she could feel the power radiating from not only Gandalf but from Saurman as well.

All of a sudden a lightning bolt struck above them and mounds of snow suddenly fell on top of them. She felt the snow cover her and cause her to sink further into the snow. She felt as if she was suffocating. She couldn't breath. The snow was so heavy, it felt as if her body was being crushed under the weight of it. She could barely move. All of a sudden she felt a hand come down and grab her arm. She felt her body being hoisted up and out of the snow. She looked up to see Legolas lifting her out of the snow, "Thank you," she got out in a whisper. She was freezing. He helped her stand as the others found their way out of the snow.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir yelled. "Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohand takes us to close to Isengard!" Aragorn yelled.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria," Gimili suggested again.

Everyone looked to Gandalf for guidance. He stood there for a moment before deciding, "Let the ring bearer decide."

Now everyone turned and looked at Frodo to hear his decision. "Frodo?" Gandalf asked.

Frodo paused and thought about it, "We will go through the mines," he said.

"So be it," Gandalf said as they all turned to find the way off the mountain and down.

Legolas stayed with Ithilwen, "Are you alright?" he asked her with concern as they walked.

Ithilwen looked up at him, "I'm ok. Just a little sore," she told him as she looked over her own body. She didn't see anything out of place, missing or bleeding.

"You can walk ok?"

"Yeah. I can. Thank you," she told him with a small smile. "I'm ok. I just want to get out of this snow. I've never liked it. We got snow really bad in...well...where I used to live and we nearly starved until someone got to us with food. It always made it hard for my father to leave and come home to use when he needed to go work," she rambled slightly. "I'm sorry. You don't want to know that."

He gave her a small smile, "I don't mind. If it makes you feel comfortable talking to someone right now I can listen. I just want to make sure you're ok."

"Thank you. I appreciate it," she told him sincerely. "Its nice to know that someone is looking out for me and not going against me."

"Not everyone has poor intentions as others in this group. Not everyone thinks poorly of you. Some of us feel that you belong here and will benefit the fellowship."

With him saying that it made her feel better agreeing to come. She was beginning to have doubts about why she came on this quest, but he was making her feel like she made the right decision. With every step they took though she felt this overwhelming feeling of dread. The closer they got to the mines, the worse it felt. Something didn't feel right. She hoped that her feeling was wrong.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that was created by Tolkien.**

**Finally! An update! **

**Author's Note: I apologize for not updating in so long. Work got SOOOO busy that I just couldn't stop and update. I was on a roll too, but now I've got some time to update. Again, I apologize for not updating any sooner. Hopefully updates will start to be on a regular basis. Please leave some feedback. I'd greatly appreciate it. :)**

**Life Unknown**

**Chapter 9**

They found a place to stop for the night on their way to the mines. Ithilwen was glad to find a place to be able to sit down and relax. Legolas hadn't left her side since her confrontation with Boromir on the mountain and she was thankful for that. She could feel Boromir's eyes bore into her as they walked if he was behind her. It made her very uncomfortable knowing that he was watching her.

She found a spot for herself and set her things up. She rolled out her blanket and put her pack at one of the ends while the others set up in similar fashion. Sam started a fire and began cooking a meal while the others got situated. Legolas went and took the watch position like he usually did. He didn't need as much sleep as the others did, so he usually volunteered to take the watch positions.

She sat down on her blanket and pulled out the journal she had started before leaving Rivendell. Her mind immediately went to her father, her true father, as she sat there with it in her hand. She missed him so much. She'd only just found him and now left him. She was afraid she'd never see him again and it scared her. There was so much she had left to ask and find out about. She had a sister and two brothers that she wanted to get to know, but feared she wouldn't see them again either. They had told her she was needed on this journey, but she didn't know why. She didn't understand everything yet, but hoped it would become clear to her soon.

She opened the journal to the next entry and began reading...

_**Our Dearest Ithilwen,**_

_**Not much longer now before we are blessed with meeting you. Your father is starting to get very anxious. He won't admit it, but he's nervous. Even though he's been through this before he's nervous. For someone that's lived hundreds of years you'd think he would be ok with what will happen. I can't help but laugh at him. We talk about when the time comes and I am to give birth. He gets nervous and starts pacing. I just sit and giggle as I watch him. He doesn't find it very funny and that just makes me laugh even more. The love I feel for this man is more than anything I've ever felt and I know the love I feel for you already is just as strong if not stronger. We have completed your nursery only yesterday. I wanted to make sure everything looked perfect. Even though I'm afraid you won't be in it long for the dangers that are out there, you needed a place to sleep and I made sure it was ready. The elves here in Rivendell are excited about your arrival as well. They have brought gifts by every day for you. They're beautiful and I feel so loved. The elves are so accepting and caring. You're going to love it here. It's so beautiful. There are so many spots I want to take you when you are old enough. I love you my darling daughter. Not much longer before I finally get to meet you. **_

Ithilwen read over the entry one more time that her mother wrote and then closed the book. She could only handle reading so much, but what she did read brought her just a little closer to the woman she'd never get to meet. She slipped the journal back into her bag just as Gandalf walked up to her, "My lady. I know its late, but we have some more lessons to fit in before we can rest."

She looked up at him and nodded, "I understand," she said as she rose to join him. They had only one other lesson since leaving and that felt like it was days ago. He led her to a small area not far from the others. Aragorn was there waiting for them.

"What will tonight's lesson consist of?" she asked him as she tried to keep her weary eyes from falling. These lessons were important and she needed to make it through them.

Gandalf sighed and let out some smoke from his pipe. "Tonight we're going to see if we can project memories for you to see. Aragorn is going to help us with this. He's going to pull out a specific memory from his past and think only of it. When you touch him you should only see that one memory and nothing else," he explained not knowing that Lord Elrond had done this for her days before after the council. She didn't even know that's what he had done.

"Alright," she said as she slipped her gloves off for this process. She tucked them into the belt around her waist as she let Aragorn prepare. "Whenever you're ready Aragorn just let me know," she told him as she stood next to him.

Gandalf walked up and stood behind her, waiting for her to make the contact needed to use her gift so that he could help guide or support her.

Aragorn stood there for a moment before pulling up the type of memory that Gandalf wanted him too. "Alright,' he nodded towards her. She reached up and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. The images immediately flooded her mind and quickly stopped on a memory.

They were in a bar. Aragorn was sitting in the corner watching something or someone. She saw where his gaze was aimed at. The hobbits. They were sitting together at a table. Frodo looked nervous or worried as they sat there. Something happened and Frodo disappeared! Aragorn had sat up and walked that way. When Frodo appeared again Aragorn snatched him up and took him to another room. He knew they were carrying the ring and he was trying to protect him. He told them about the ring wraths and why they were hunting Frodo. Then the memory stopped suddenly and she was standing next to Aragorn again.

She pulled her hand away and looked at the two of them, "You saved them from horrible deaths. From those riders," she said.

"The Ring Wraths. They hunt the ring," Aragorn explained. "That's what I was showing you."

"I wanted you to see that memory to be aware of what's out there. If Sauron was to find out about your gifts and how powerful you could become they could start hunting you too. Always be on your guard. They could use you for evil. He could find a way to wield your gift in a different way and it would destroy you. Only after you'd been tortured and gone through so much pain," Gandalf explained.

She looked up at him with fear in her eyes, "How can I better protect myself? I don't know what to do. I don't know how to defend myself very well and my power isn't something I can use against them."

"You will spend an hour tonight training with Aragorn with a sword and every night after that. Legolas will also teach you how to use the bow and arrow. You need to learn as quick as you can because we don't know when something will happen and how bad it could be. I know you're tired, but you need to learn."

She nodded her head. Their days and nights were going to get longer now that they were to train her. She was just glad Boromir wasn't a part of this training.

She spent the next hour training with Aragorn on using a sword. She was terrible and hoped that she would get better soon because she would surely die at this rate.

After spending that time training she took a break and went to eat a little something. She was starving and after the hour she just had training with a weapon it just made her hungrier. She got a plate of food and sat down to eat. She saw most everyone else sitting around, but she didn't see Legolas at all. She finished her plate before getting some more food. She then walked off to find him. She assumed he was on his watch still. He was standing a little further ahead keeping watch, just as she thought. She walked slowly up to him so not to startle him.

Legolas turned slightly and saw her, "You should be resting. It's late and we have a long journey tomorrow to get to the mines," he said softly.

"I'm not quite tired. I just finished sword training with Aragorn. Sleep is still a little ways off for me. I brought you some food. I figured you may be hungry."

He turned and looked at the plate and back ahead, "I'm not hungry."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I just assumed you would be," she said not missing the slight cold shoulder he gave her. Did she do something wrong? Did she upset him somehow? "I'll leave you alone," she turned and started walking back towards the fire.

"Ithilwen wait," he said after a moment. He turned towards her just as she turned back towards him. "I'm sorry. Thank you for the gesture. It was very kind of you to do that. I'm not very hungry right now. I may eat later. If you want to leave it here that would be fine."

"Ok. I can do that." She set the plate down on the ground for him before turning back towards the fire. She walked back down and got to her blanket. She laid down and closed her eyes forcing herself to get some sleep.

Legolas watched her from his spot for a moment. He heard her practicing with the sword earlier and he could tell she was struggling. He also knew that he was charged with teaching her how to shoot, but wasn't sure if that was for her or not. It didn't seem like she should be taught to use a weapon. She wasn't that type of woman. She was gentle and afraid. They were forcing her into battle and into war. This would change her for the rest of her life.

_Ithilwen smiled as she helped her father work in the yard outside their home. They were tending to the grounds like they did every year and she loved this time with her father. It was one of the only moments they got together because he was home and wasn't called away to the capital city for his duties. _

_"Papa when will you take me to Minas Tirith with you?" she asked._

_He chuckled slightly, "I have taken you my daughter. Several times."_

_"But the other girls I know are going now to find husbands. When will you take me to find one?" She looked over at him with a curious look on her face, an almost questioning look. _

_Her father stilled his movements after what he just heard. It wasn't something that he was expecting to hear from her. "Do you think you're ready for a husband?"_

_"Yes Papa I am," she smiled over at him. "I want to make someone happy. I want to have a family like we have here. I want what you and mama have."_

_"What can you offer a husband?" he asked. He wasn't ready to give his daughter up to anyone. _

_"You know me Papa. You know what I can offer a husband. I'm of age now. Do you think no one would want me?" She asked him with a hint of sadness and disappointment in her voice._

_He moved closer to her and took her hand in his, "My precious daughter, anyone would be very lucky and honored to have you as a wife. I just don't think any man of Gondor is good enough for you."_

_"Then how will I find a husband if the men of Gondor aren't good enough?"_

_"One day you will find the man for you. I don't think it will be here in Gondor. You are the type of girl that needs to see the world and I think you will. While exploring that world you will find him. I know you will."_

_A month later she was starting that journey on her own right after they died. _

Ithilwen woke slightly and looked around. Everyone was fast asleep. She sat up some and was startled when she saw Legolas sitting next to her. "I didn't know you were down here," she said as she brushed her hair from her face.

"I'm sorry my lady. I didn't mean to scare you. I finished my watch. Aragorn is taking the next watch right now. I'm just getting a little rest. You were dreaming. Of your father. The who raised you," he said as he turned and looked at her.

"How did you..." she trailed off not sure how he could have known that.

"You were talking in your sleep. I'm sorry for prying but you said his name in your sleep."

"Oh. I'm sorry for disrupting you," she said as she sat up some more. "I was dreaming of a conversation I had with him a month before he died."

"Was it a good conversation or a bad one?"

"It wasn't bad, but at the time it wasn't what I really wanted to hear," she told him as she shivered slightly from the cold.

Legolas noticed her shivering. He didn't feel much of the cold right now. "Are you cold?"

"A little, but I'm fine. I'll be ok," she told him as she wrapped her cloak around herself to try and get a little warmer.

He cleared a spot next to him. "Come lean against me. Use my body to get warm or you won't get much sleep."

She looked over at him as she felt her cheeks get a little redder. She hoped it wasn't noticeable since they were probably already pink from the cold air. "Are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable or not be able to sleep either."

"I'll be fine. I want you to be comfortable and warm. You need your rest," he said softly. "Please come over and let me help you get warm."

She moved closer to him and leaned against his side. He put his arm around her to add more warmth to her. "Just relax and sleep. I'll be right here," he told her softly as he felt her body relax against his side as she fell back asleep.

The next morning when she woke she realized she was still leaning against Legolas. The only other people she saw awake were Aragorn and Gandalf. She looked over at them, both of them had these little smirks on their faces when they looked over at her and Legolas and that just made her blush even more.

"Just ignore the two of them," Legolas whispered to her as his arm around her pulled her a little closer to him.

She looked up at him a little bit as she laughed slightly, "I won't," she said as she sat up, letting his arm fall from around her. She immediately felt cold again when it fell, but she didn't show it at all. "Thank you for...ummm...helping me stay warm last night," she told him shyly as she turned away. She immediately started picking things up to pack up so they could be on their way soon.

"You're welcome," he told her. "Since no one else is up, care to start your training on the bow before we leave?" he asked.

She turned and looked at him from where she was packing her things. "Yes. That would be fine," she told him. "I don't have any idea how to even begin using one though."

"Don't worry. I'll teach you," he said as he grabbed his weapons. They then left and headed for a spot that would be useful to this type of training. Ithilwen was nervous, especially using his weapons for the training. She didn't want others to feel obligated in teaching her all of these things when they needed to protect Frodo and the ring.

Legolas spent some time going through how the bow and arrow work together and how they could be used in killing anything. He showed her several times how to load the bow with an arrow and then pull the string and shoot. She wasn't sure how she was going to get the hang of this and quickly. There were dangers everywhere and she still didn't know how to use any type of weapon.

"Would you like to try a shot?" he asked as he held out the bow for her.

She hesitantly stepped up and took the bow before getting an arrow from the quiver. She took a deep breath before putting the arrow on the bow, lining it up correctly.

"Straighten your shooting arm," he said tapping her arm the held back the arrow. "Level your elbow."

She did that and took the shot, but it was horrible. It didn't go far or do much of anything. She flopped her arms down and sighed, "I did what you told me to do and I still did poorly."

"Try it again," he said as she grabbed an arrow and placed it in the bow again. He stepped up behind her back to try and help her. "Keep this arm straight as you steady the bow," he said as he straightened her arm. "Keep this elbow up," he explained fixing her other arm so it was level with the ground. "Pull back on the bow, but keep that arm level and straight." She did that and kept it steady. "Now shoot."

She let go of the arrow and it went even farther and straighter than the first one. It what a much better shot than the first. She looked like she had some promise with this weapon now. She couldn't help but smile at her accomplishment. "I did it," she smiled as she turned and looked at him. She saw a smile on his face too as they stood really close to each other.

"You did a wonderful job my lady," he told her as his eyes ran over her face, from her eyes down to her mouth and back up. He stood there and stared into her eyes for a moment. She stared back into his as well. Neither of them were moving or breaking the contact.

Legolas wasn't sure if this was a wise move, but ever since he'd met her he couldn't get her out of his mind. After they'd spent time together through this journey, through her learning of her gift and seeing his memories, he's feeling closer to her, but he didn't know if she was feeling the same thing. He felt a pull towards her. He leaned closer to her and let his lips brush against hers softly and gently. He felt her body tense up slightly, but then relax as she leaned into the kiss.

Legolas let his arm wrap around her hip and pull her closer to him as he continued to kiss her gently. He didn't want to scare her off or take this to far, but just kissing her brought a whirlwind of emotions through him. He didn't know how to figure out what these emotions were, especially now while they were traveling all over Middle Earth to destroy the ring.

He slowly pulled his lips from hers and looked down at her. Her eyes slowly opened and her mouth was slightly parted from the kiss. He brought his other hand up to her cheek and rested it there. "My apologizes. I couldn't help myself. I've been wanting to know how that would feel for days now."

She looked up at him, "No apology necessary. I actually liked it," she smiled up at him. "We may want to continue our training though so no one catches us like this. We may not hear the end of it." She stepped away from him slowly and lined up another shot. Just like the second one, she shot a strong arrow and smiled back at him. "I think I'm getting the hang of it."

He smiled and chuckled a little, "I think you are too," he agreed as he watched her take several more shots.

After their time was up they headed back to the group like nothing had changed between them, collected their things and headed off towards the mines.

The walls of the mines were in view now. She could see the grey, weathered walls stretch up to the sky as they walked around one of the sides and came upon it. The door was not visible from their spot right now, but knew that once they got to that door there would be no turning back. That was her fear. She feared being stuck in the mines with a long journey ahead of them. She feared not finding an exit, she feared dying in the confines of the mine.

The Fellowship traveled around the lake that was in front of the door to the mines. The lake gave the air an uneasy feeling. Ithilwen gazed across the black ripples of the water, trying to see if there was anything that they should truly fear, but couldn't see anything. She hoped there was nothing, but from the stories she heard growing up she knew that the bodies of water in Middle Earth weren't empty of foul things.

They carefully worked their way around to the door. She kept her eyes open to their surroundings fearing that something wasn't going to go well. Her mind kept returning to the water. There was a lot of evil layering the area in this place. The feel of corruption, death and greed lingered so heavily as they got closer to the door.

Legolas watched Ithilwen as they traveled down the mountain towards the mines. He didn't like what he was feeling the closer they got to the mines. He didn't want to be encased under ground for a long period of time. He needed to be out in the air. He needed the space. He didn't want to be confined. He stayed behind her as they walked and he could feel her uneasiness and fear as well. He knew she didn't want to travel down into the mines either. It was as if she had the same fears he had as well.

Gandalf approached the doors and just as they stepped forward the moon shone onto the door, illuminating the entrance and something written in elvish. She wished she had time to learn what it read. She wanted to be able to read the foreign language and be able to speak it. Now that she learned part of her ancestry was elvish blood she felt that she needed to learn what she could about the language and about their history.

"Lady Ithilwen, do you need any water or anything at all?" Leoglas asked her as they came to a stop. Someone needed to watch out for her. He knew Aragorn would do just as he would, but Aragorn would look after everyone. He knew Frodo needed several pairs of eyes on him. He wanted to make sure she was ok. After their time training and their kiss he just felt even closer to her and knew he wouldn't be able to leave her side.

She turned suddenly as if she was startled. She looked up into his blue eyes with her own blue eyes, "No thank you. I am fine," she said softly. "If only you could sprout wings and fly us from here would I be forever grateful to you."

He smiled down at her, "If I could I would. I find this place to be very dreadful myself."

"I am glad I'm not the only one. I get this strange feeling while we stand here. Something isn't right. I can just feel it," she told him as she took her gloves off for a short moment to air out her hands. They had gotten clammy inside the gloves. She knew she needed to keep them on for fear of something happening with her gift, but right now she felt there was no threat for that.

"I feel it too," he agreed as he looked around, making sure they weren't followed or being watched by anything out here.

Gandalf continued to try and get the door to open. He knew it had to open somehow, but couldn't remember how to unlock it. Ithilwen watched as he continued to try for the door. It was growing colder out there the longer they stood and waited. The air off the water wasn't helping at all either. She looked at the company and took in their tired faces.

Frodo stayed close to Gandalf as he worked on the door. Merry and Pippen were trying to find something to do to pass the time. Gimili watched Gandalf, while Aragorn and Sam shifted supplies off of the pony to let him free. Boromir stood back and watched, his gaze drifting towards hers. They locked gazes for a moment before she turned away from him, a shiver running down her spine.

She got comfortable near the tree Legolas was using as a lookout while Gandalf kept trying. She sat down and tried to keep herself from shaking in worry and fear of going into this dark place. Things were about to change and not for the better. She could feel it and she knew some of the others felt it as well.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Tolkien.**

**Here's the next chapter. Some events may have changed slightly compared to the movie. Just going with the general events for the story, modifying when need be. Sorry if this chapter seems up and down or not so good. I wanted a few different things to happen during this chapter to set up for other stuff in the future. Please leave some feedback. :)**

**Life Unknown**

**Chapter 10**

The wait was beginning to be unbearable as they sat there waiting for Gandalf to come up with the password for the door to get into the mines. Merry and Pippin were getting restless and were throwing pebbles into the water. They were anxious and couldn't get comfortable. She understood though. She was getting anxious herself.

She tuned a lot of things out. Her mind drifted from one thing to another as they sat there. She thought about her father and possibly returning to Rivendell to see him again once this was over, if she made it. She was also thinking about Legolas and how her feelings for him were getting stronger and stronger each day. She'd never felt so strongly for someone before like she did him and in such a quick amount of time. Could she be with him though? Would she have to wear gloves the rest of her life if they were together? What would happen if they took things further and she didn't wear them?

She couldn't explain anything about her feelings for him especially the intensity of them. After that kiss she was attached and she was falling hard for him. Was she falling for him because she'd never fallen for someone before? Was she falling for him for other reasons? She couldn't explain it and she just hoped that he was feeling the same for her. She hoped he was and from the kiss and the way he looked out for her she was guessing he did feel the same way.

She was scared about what could happen or what might not happen because of her gift. She had questions she needed to ask Gandalf but did he have the answers? Did he know what would become of her after this is over and once she was free to do what she wanted? Would Legolas want to continue a life with her if they both made it out of there? Would he be scared to take things further with her? She had so many questions, but no answers. Was now a good time to ask these questions or should she wait?

She turned and looked up at Legolas. He was watching the other side of the mines for anything that would come off as something dangerous. She turned when she heard Aragorn tell Merry and Pippin not to disturb the water. Just then the doors of the mine opened. She stood and moved towards the door as everyone else did. Legolas stepped up to her side and she looked at him, "I don't want to go in there," she told him as she looked at the doors with fear on her face.

He looked at her and put a gentle reassuring hand on her shoulder, "I don't either, but we'll make it out. We'll make sure to get out of there no matter what," he paused and looked at her a little longer, "I'll make sure you get out."

She gave him a small smile, "Thank you," she told. She turned back to the wall just before her feet were suddenly pulled from underneath her and she was dragged back towards the water. She let out a scream as she tried to reach for Legolas. Her body was lifted into the air as she tried desperately to find something to hang onto or to grab. She wasn't the only one that was picked up either. She saw Frodo dangling next to her.

Everyone turned at the sound of the scream to see the giant monster pulling more of its body from the water as Frodo and Ithilwen were hanging upside down. The monster had a tentacle wrapped around both of them hanging them over the water.

"Cut the arms!" Gandalf yelled as Aragorn and Boromir ran up to start cutting the multiple flinging arms of the monster that crept out of the water.

Her body was being tossed around violently and she was trying to stay conscious. The sudden jolts back and for were causing her to become sore and to make her head hurt. Being hung upside down didn't help either as all the blood rushed to her head. She couldn't focus on one thing as much as she was thrashed around. Things were a huge blur right now.

The limbs were being cut and it didn't seem to be phasing the creature at all. It roared and made strange loud noises. She reached down to try and untangle the creatures arm from around her legs, but its grasp was tight. "Help! Please," she screamed trying to get free, but nothing was working.

Finally the arm was cut that held her and she felt herself falling, but she was caught. She looked up to see Legolas holding her in his arms. "Into the mines!" Gandalf yelled as they headed inside the mines.

They ran into the entrance as the monster grabbed the sides of the door and pulled. Just as they got in the walls and door collapsed trapping them in the mine. She saw that it was closed off and she felt the panic rise into her chest. Her breathing started to come in quick pants as she felt the anxiety getting to her. They were trapped. How were they going to get out of here? They were trapped inside this mountain with no way out right now.

"We have to get out. We can't stay in here," she said in a panic as her grip on Legolas tightened as he still held her. Gandalf lit his staff to give everyone some light and what they saw was horrible. Corpses, skeletons, bodies everywhere. Arrows sticking out of the bodies. "We need to get out of here. Its not safe," she started to panic even more.

Legolas set her down on her feet and pulled her in front of him. He cupped her cheeks in his hand and had her look at him, "Its going to be OK," he told her softly.

"We have to get out. We can't stay in here. There's death everywhere," she said frantically as she gripped his shirt on his sides. She was afraid they'd die in here without making it where they needed to go.

Legolas rubbed this thumbs along her cheeks to try and sooth her, "You have to calm down. We will get out of here. Gandalf will lead us through the mines to the other side and we'll get out. We have to be quiet and alert. We don't know what's in here, so we have to be on our guard. Everything is going to be fine. Just relax and we'll get out of here."

She looked at him as she took a couple deep breaths, "We can't die in here," she said as her eyes welled up slightly from the fear of being enclosed in here.

"We won't. Just calm down. We're all here. We're all going to work together and make it out of here," he said soothingly.

She looked into his eyes a moment before taking a deep breath, "OK. OK. I'm sorry. I just don't like closed in spaces. I'm sorry," she said as she looked at the others and then looked away. She needed to get herself together. She needed to be stronger than this.

"It's OK," he told her as he made sure she was OK to continue.

"No its not OK," Boromir spoke up. "How are we going to continue when she's a walking mess? She'll alert every possible thing in this mine where we are," he said angrily as he glared at her.

She looked over at him before looking at Gandalf and Legolas, not sure what to say. She didn't have the energy to be angry at him. "Boromir," Aragorn started but was cut off.

"It's true. She will be the death of us. You say she's needed here and I don't believe it. I don't believe this woman, this supposed half elf half human is going to help us. All she's going to do is get us killed. She has no use here."

"You better watch what you say," Legolas warned him angrily.

Boromir stepped up to him in a challenging manner, "What are you going to do?" he asked him. "You're defending her now that she warms your side. I'm sure that's not all she warms."

Legolas glared at Boromir before grabbing his collar, "You will NOT talk about her that way. You will find yourself in a worse position if you continue to talk about her in that manner."

Boromir chuckled, "The only place she should be is at home doing what all women do, taking care of a man in and out of a bed," he said getting in Legolas' face.

Legolas pushed him back and slammed him into the wall, "Enough!" Gandalf growled as the two of them looked at him, "You want to get out of here alive? You will stop this instance. You will not say another negative thing about Lady Ithilwen or I will make sure you don't continue on this journey," Gandalf warned Boromir. "and you need to control your temper before others get hurt," he told Legolas.

Legolas let Boromir go with another shove against the wall before he stepped away. He went over to Ithilwen who looked at him with a look of shock and embarrassment on her face, "My apologizes," he told her.

She shook her head, "Its OK. Let's just get moving so we can get out of here," she said softly before looking down.

Legolas turned and looked at Gandalf who nodded back at him. "Let's continue our journey, but remember there are fouler things than orcs in here."

They all started following Gandalf further into the mines. Ithilwen followed close to Legolas as they ventured further into the mines. Everyone was a little on edge as they walked around, through the tunnels and stairways of the mines, trying to go unnoticed. Not only was there worry of what could be watching them or following them, but there was also tension from the confrontation between Boromir and Legolas.

They continued walking for what seemed like forever, they just kept walking and walking. They finally found a place to stop. They only stopped there because Gandalf couldn't remember which route they needed to take. So, they all found a place to sit and tried to relax. Legolas went and surveyed the area around them to make sure they were safe. She got her pack and leaned against it. Her legs and ankles were sore from earlier, but didn't let anyone know it. She didn't want them to see her at a weaker point than she was before. She didn't want them to worry themselves with her. After what Boromir said she didn't want to see useless or a burden.

While Legolas was out surveying the area she heard someone sit next to her. She turned and looked and immediately tensed when she saw Boromir sitting next to her, "I'd rather you go find another place to sit if you don't mind."

"Oh but I do mind," he said firmly. "You seem to be cozy with the elf lately," he snickered with a cruel smirk.

"That is none of your business," she told him as she turned and glared at him. "That is between Legolas and I, not you."

"Oh but it is. I'm a part of this quest as well as everyone else and I'd like to know if the rest of the fellowship is ready for battle at any time. If they're not distracted," he told her. "You're a distraction. hence why you shouldn't be here. You want the deaths of any of these men on your conscious That's what will happen. It'll all be because of you."

"We're fine. Not distracted at all. Now leave me alone," she told him as she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her legs around them. She wanted him to leave her alone. She feared something might happen with him around. He scared her.

"You don't think I know what you're doing. You're trying to weasel your way in and take the ring for your own. You want to wield it and take it to Sauron. You're full of evil and witchcraft. You'll bring us all down. I know what you're going to do. You're going to destroy us," he told her angrily. "You're wasting our time with training. You can't even harness your witchcraft so how could you use it for good? You can't even use a weapon. What kind of person are you to travel with us when we have to babysit you?"

She looked at him after the accusation he threw at her. "You don't know me and you don't know what you're talking about." She moved to get up, but he caught her arm, "How about you use that little gift on me," he said with a smirk. "Take a look into my mind."

"I wouldn't want to know what's in that mind of yours. I don't want to see the vile, grotesque things you have seen," she glared back at him. "Let me go."

"Oh come on. Everyone else is busy and over there. They won't have to know. Just one little look. You'll enjoy what you see," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Let me go or I'll scream and then we'll have an idea what is out there that could come after us," she said firmly.

"Let me know when you're ready to move on to another member of the fellowship," he said snidely before moving away and going to his own spot. She kept her back to him as she curled up a little more. Her resolve was crumbling and her will to continue was almost gone. She shouldn't be here. She knew better than to come and be a part of this quest. There was not reason for her to be here. She laid her head down on her knees and closed her eyes trying to forget about Boromir.

A moment later Legolas came over and joined her. "Was he bothering you?" he asked her with concern.

"It was harmless," she told him. "He's bound and determined to prove that I'm working for Sauron and that I'll take the ring."

"Next time he comes near you let me know. I don't trust him, especially around you. I want you to be safe," he said as he reached over and took a hold of her gloved hand. She looked down at their hands before looking away. She knew she would never get to hold his hand without her gloves on and a piece of her heart broke knowing nothing could be normal with them.

She turned and gave him a smile, "Thank you for being there and for caring for my safety. I should probably toughen up so you don't have to worry about me. You're going to be distracted and might get hurt if you are trying to take care of me."

He looked a little confused at her, "Why would I not worry about you? I...I have feelings...I mean I've never experienced these types of feelings before, but I want to protect you and make sure you make it safely through this journey. Ithilwen you're learning every day how to be stronger and how to take care of yourself. it takes time. Even though you didn't get as much time before our departure to learn, you're learning and that's important. You're learning to defend yourself. You're not weak. You're a strong woman."

"This is new to me too. I've never had these types of feelings before. I know I'm learning and that my burdens might take a toll, but I'm trying. I really am. I also hope that this isn't a short lived thing between you and I and that your feelings won't change. There's so much going on, but I like what's happening between us," she said as she gave his hand a squeeze.

"I like it too and I know its going to be difficult with the challenges we are facing, but I want to learn more about you and want to fight along side of you," he told her with a smile. "You're going to be a great warrior some day once your training is done."

She smiled, "Thank you. You've made me feel better about myself after what's transpired today. I appreciate that."

"I'll do anything to see you smile," he told her honestly. He wasn't sure where all this was coming from. He wasn't use to this, but it just seemed to flow when he was around her.

She moved and leaned against him some before asking, "Tell me about where you're from," she said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

He thought about his home and how he was going to describe it to her, "You may have been through it at one point and time while you traveled from Gondor. Possibly. Mirkwood is a vast forest area. There are lots of trees and beautiful scenery that you can see for miles. I love being in the forest and listening to the trees. Our forest is very dense, but home to some of the best elves you'll find on Middle Earth. My father Thranduil is the King of Mirkwood," he explained.

"King? So, you're a prince then?" she asked as she turned and looked up at him from his shoulder. She was shocked. She didn't think he was a prince. Why would someone with such a high title risk their life for this quest and for these people.

"Yes. That would make me a prince, but its a title I've never really wanted. I feel to restricted when I have that title. I'd rather just be Legolas of the Woodland Realm. I'd be of better use out roaming Middle Earth than contained in Mirkwood reining over people. Its not something I've ever wanted. I'm more free when I'm just me."

"To be honest with you, I don't see you as a prince," she laughed slightly. "You don't come off as the prince type."

"Oh and what kind of person do I come off as my lady?" he asked with a smile.

"I see you as a warrior. A strong warrior. Granted that is something worth being as a prince, but I can't picture you as a prince."

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, "I like the title you have given me Lady Ithilwen. I feel that it fits me more than the proper one given to me at birth."

She smiled as they sat there together, but the whole time she felt a pair of eyes on them. She knew who those eyes belonged too. She didn't turn in his direction and just ignored it.

A little while later Gandalf spoke up, "Ithilwen, come see me a moment."

She sat up and turned to where he was sitting. She looked at Legolas and gave him a small smile before standing and walking towards him. He sat on a large rock and looked at the three possible paths they could take while smoking his pipe. "Gandalf."

He looked over at her and gave her a smile, "It's time for another lesson," he told her.

She looked at him in shock and confusion, "What? Now? You want to give me a lesson now?"

"Yes, what better time to do it. Why not? We're stuck here until my old brain can kick in and tell us where to go. So, we might as well not waste our time."

"ummmm...Ok...what's the lesson today?" she asked as she began to take her gloves off to prepare herself.

"One that won't require you to take your gloves off," he mentioned as she stopped and slipped them back on. "I want to teach you to project a memory or image to someone else. It will require a lot of strength on your part, but it could be useful."

She looked up at him, "You mean I can do that? I can project a memory to anyone that I want?"

"Yes, but like I said its going to require a lot of your energy to do. It may weaken you during this lesson, but you'll need to practice and build your strength. Try all of your lessons as often as you can. The more practice the stronger you'll be. You're going to need the strength the further this journey goes."

She listened to him and it sounded as if he knew something was going to happen and that he needed to tell her everything now before it did. She got an uneasy feeling at the moment.

"Alright, what am I supposed to do?" she asked as she stood there waiting for his instructions.

"I want you to think of one of the happiest memories you have. I want you to share it with me. I want you to close your eyes, and put your memory in your mind. I then want you to think about pushing that memory to me," he explained.

She took a deep breath before thinking of one of her happiest memories. This memory took her back to one with her "mother" and "father".

_Her mother and her stood outside their home waiting and waiting. She was about 6 years old. Her father had been gone for about six months working for the steward of Gondor. He was sent out to protect the capital city. She felt like it had been ages since she'd seen her father. She couldn't wait to see him again. Her mother stood behind her looking as calm as she could, but Ithilwen knew her mother was anxious too. _

_"Do you see him yet mama?" she asked as she looked up the hill to try and see anything. She was ready to see her papa. She couldn't contain herself much longer. _

_"Not yet my little one. Not yet. Soon. He will be here soon," she told her calmly. _

_Ithilwen tried to stand in different areas to try and see if her papa was coming to them. A few moments later she saw a figure on a horse in the horizon and she started smiling._

_"Is that him mama? Is that him?" _

_Her mother had a smile on her face as she looked in the same direction, "Yes little one. That is him."_

_Ithilwen didn't wait. She took off in a run and ran to the hill where her father was riding down. She ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. She saw him come into focus now and saw the smile on his face. He stopped his horse and jumped off, opening his arms for his daughter. _

_"PAPA!" she yelled as she ran to him and jumped into his arms wrapping her arms around him. "You're home!"_

_He laughed as he held her and hugged her close, "I am my daughter. I am."_

__Ithilwen shared that memory with Gandalf as she felt a few tears slip from her eyes. That was a precious memory for her. One she will always cherish. Even if they weren't her real parents she loved them and was still grieving their deaths. After attempting to send the memory she opened her eyes and looked at Gandalf.

Gandalf turned to her after letting out smoke form his mouth, "You were always there to welcome him home from his service. He was loyal to the Steward or anyone in the position. You were about 6 in that memory," he shared with her.

She nodded her head, "Yes," she said as she moved but grew incredibly weak. She caught herself on the rock. "Remember that type of memory share will take a lot of energy and strength from you. Be careful."

"Yes Gandalf," she responded. "Is that all?"

"Yes. Get some rest," he said before she walked slowly back to where Legolas was next to her things. He didn't even need to ask her what was going on. He saw her pale face and weak form. He stood and helped her sit down before getting a little food for her. She needed to replenish her strength before they moved on.

Ithilwen sat there quietly and thought of that memory a moment, wiping her eyes before more tears were shed. She was learning more and she just hoped these lessons were going to be useful to them in the future.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that Tolkien created. :)**

**_Author's Note: _**

**_Please keep in mind that this is just FICTION! I know there are things that Tolkien created that refer to half elf/half human in Middle Earth. This is just an idea and I'm going with it. I greatly appreciate all of you that are reading and reviewing the story. I am also appreciative of those that are following the story or have made this story one of their favorites. It means a lot to me since this is the first thing I've published on here. Thank you again for all of the support. Any reviews and feedback is greatly appreciated. _**

_**This story will come to a close just as the first movie does. The second story will pick up with the second movie. Just giving you a heads up. I'm not sure how many more chapters this one will be yet. **_

**Here is Chapter 11. I hope you enjoy! Please leave some feedback.**

**P.S.: This isn't my best chapter, but I had to move forward. I apologize if this isn't a good one. **

**Life Unknown**

**Chapter 11**

The minutes kept ticking away as they sat there waiting for Gandalf to remember something about the direction they needed to go in. Ithilwen feared that the longer they sat there the worse it would be. They were going to be stuck. She tried to shake the negative images from her mind as she sat there with Legolas. Somehow sitting in with him or close to him helped her fears. Being with him or around him made her feel more at ease. It was as if he gave off this calmness.

After a long time sitting outside these possible routes Gandalf finally came up with the way to go, saying that it was the one that smelled the best. Ithilwen collected her things and followed the rest of them down the tunnel Gandalf led them through towards another part of the mines. She stayed close to Legolas as they walked further on. The further she got from him the worse she felt.

"Why did you decide to come on this journey?" she asked Legolas as they walked together towards the back of the group.

He was silent for a moment before speaking up, "I felt that it was my duty to do this. I felt like going on this quest was the best thing for me to do. My father would have expected it of me to go in his place. He needs to stay and rule our kingdom. I am expected to act as a Prince of Mirkwood would. I also felt that Frodo needed as much help as he could get to travel such a long distance to such a danger land."

She understood his reasoning and why he came. "You're a noble person Legolas," she smiled slightly towards him. "Frodo and everyone are lucky to have you on this journey."

"I feel that I am only but a small part of this whole journey. I don't matter as much as others. I only came to help protect the others, to make sure the ring is destroyed."

"You're more than just protection for them. They're a companion. You're a friend to some."

"Only a few," he said as he looked around. "I don't make lasting bonds or friendships with many others, especially men. It is not something I want to go through."

"You mean you don't want to be friends with a mortal?"

"Yes," he sighed. "I'd rather not form a friendship with a mortal and have to witness their death and the deaths of those that follow them."

"What is it like being immortal?" she asked with curiosity. She has only since been immortal for a very short amount of time since coming of age, but she's lived her life like a regular human her whole life.

"There aren't words to explain what I have seen. You see a lot. You watch the cycles of life repeat over and over and over again. You see loved ones come and go. You see life and you see death many times. You really don't have any sense of time. You know in the back of your mind that there is that possibility of death, but not from old age. It's hard to explain. Elves can still parish by some of the same means as humans. We're not completely immortal."

"Do you wish at times you weren't immortal?" she asked him.

He didn't answer right away. He pondered the answer he wanted to give her before he started to speak, "At times yes. When I've seen so much death yes I do, but I was given the chance to live for years and I'm going to use those years to be sure Middle Earth is safe."

She gave him a small smile before the next question slipped from her mouth, "If I was still mortal would you have shown any interest in me?"

He had to stop for a moment as he looked at her. He wasn't expecting that kind of question and she instantly regretted. The look on his face was hard to decipher. His brow creased as he looked at her before he started walking again. She didn't say anything else as they were silent. She wanted him to answer the question, but it was like she already knew the answer to it.

He quietly reached over and took her hand in his and held it, "I don't think mortality would have kept me from you," he answered her.

A smile spread across her face as she turned and looked up at him. She felt her cheeks get warm and turn a blush color before turning away. He truly did have feelings for her. If he was willing to care for her if she was mortal she knew he felt something for her, something deep down. She gave his hand a squeeze as they continued walking with the others.

As they walked Ithilwen's thoughts shifted to the many things she'd been taught about her gift and how she should the others object to her sending them images without them knowing? She'd need to practice as much as possible to be up to par. Things were going to get more difficult as their journey progressed. Knowing what she knows now about Legolas and his feelings she knew he would be willing to help her if the time was right.

She walked along with the others and took in what she could see of the mines. With it being so dark it was hard to see everything. No one was saying much of anything as they slowly made their way through the mines. Legolas helped her as much as possible through the mines, making sure she didn't trip or if she needed help climbing the stairs he was there. When they found a place to rest, they stopped to rest, but those times were very hard to come across. They had to keep moving in order to stay unnoticed.

The paths they followed changed as they went along. They grew smaller and then got wider. It was a never ending change of pathways as they ventured through the mines. Ithilwen thought of her parents and wondered what they would think of her adventures now. They always told her she'd see the world one day, she just didn't know it would be like this. She hoped it would have been under better circumstances.

As they ventured further into the mines Aragorn stepped into pace with her as Legolas went further ahead to make sure no one was watching them, "How are you fairing so far through the mines?" he asked her with concern in his voice.

She turned and looked up at him as they walked behind the others, "I'm fine," she told him. "I'm feeling a bit closed in and at times I feel like I may suffocate, but I'm OK. Legolas has kept a close eye on me as we travel. I don't think anything will happen to me."

Aragorn gave her a small smile. "How do you feel using a weapon?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. He too knew there was something lurking and that they wouldn't get out of here unnoticed.

"A weapon? I...ummm...I'm not sure. I don't feel like I'm skilled enough to be ready to use a weapon. I've only been training for a short amount of time and we've had very few sessions. I don't know if I'm ready for any type of weapon yet."

He nodded, "I know that's how you feel, but there's going to be a time when you're going to have to pick up a weapon and just use it. It will have to be done in order for you to stay alive," he stressed to her.

"I won't last long. I can barely swing the sword in defense and I'm somewhat better with a bow and arrow. I'd get myself killed trying to use the weapon." She looked at him with worry all over her face.

"I know you're scared, but I still want you to have something to defend yourself with," he said as he pulled out a sword. It was smaller than his own, but it was just big enough for her to use if she needed it. It wasn't heavy, so she could swing it easily, but it wasn't to small where she couldn't make a kill if necessary.

She looked down at the sword after he handed it to her, "I'm not sure of this Aragorn," she told him as she held it in her hand and tested its weight.

"I am. I think this weapon will be a perfect fit for you and when we're out of here we'll pick up again on our training to help you learn to use it even better," he assured her as he helped tie it around her waist.

She felt strange now that she was armed and knew it would make her even more nervous as they traveled. "Don't fear. It is for your protection and safety. You will get use to it soon enough," Aragorn assured her before stepping up further with the rest of them.

Legolas came back, got in step to her and looked down at your sword, "How do you feel with your new weapon?" he inquired.

"Strange, like this isn't me. I feel like I stand out. I've never had to be armed before." This weapon now brought on a whole lot more stress and worry.

"It'll come natural to you. Don't worry about messing up when you have to use it. Just worry about defending yourself from your enemy. And always know that I will be near at all times. I'll keep you safe."

She looked up at him before looking down at her weapon, "I'm hoping I can do what you say and I know you'll be there. That's probably the only thing that's helping me through this now."

Their journey continued through the mines quietly only stopping for brief moments to rest before moving on. They found a small place to stop for a little longer. The hobbits were getting hungry, so they set up a small area to eat while the others found a place to sit and take a break.

Ithilwen found a spot to herself as some of the others kept an eye on the area around them. She had to position her sword right before sitting down. Her eyes wondered over the expanse of the mines and then onto her companions. She hoped they all made it safely through this but knew some of them wouldn't. As she sat there she pulled the journal from her pack and opened it to another entry.

_Our Dearest Ithilwen, _

_We have been told that you are only days away now. I can feel it myself. You're just about ready to join the world. I'm very tired these last few days. You're preparing yourself for your entrance into this world and I'm trying to save all my strength. Child birth takes a lot of energy. When you are old enough I will explain more to you for one day you'll have your own children and you'll need to know these things before you give birth. Our home is ready for you. We are all ready for you. You father continues pacing around as the time continues to tick on. I think he's just excited and is having a hard time containing his excitement. Gandalf came to see us. He told us he'd return for your birth and he arrived today. The news he shared was very unsettling, but I'm hoping that things won't turn out the way he says. You're going to be a very special girl and I want you to know that. I want you to know that your father and I love you very much. There may come a time when you won't be with us, but will have to go somewhere else for your safety. I don't want you to worry. I want you to know that it's for your protection. You're going to be unique and there are people, evil people, out there that don't want to see you grow up or to get strong. They want to take you away from me forever. You will learn a lot as you get older, but remember that you can accomplish anything. _

Ithilwen closed the journal and put it away before she looked around. She needed to know more about herself and her powers before moving on. She needed to know what all she could do. She pulled out more of the journals and began to flip through them, skimming over the pages to see if something popped out at her. She wasn't having such luck as she continued to search. She thought for sure there would be something she could find in there that would give her some type of clue as to what she needed to do.

She eventually gave up and put all of her things away. "Let's keep going," Gandalf said as everyone gathered their things and started off again to the other side of the mines.

There were lots of stairs and going up and going down constantly was wearing everyone out. They went through a small doorway and started going down some stairs, but it wasn't another tunnel. this was a wide open space.

"Let me risk a little more light," Gandalf said softly as his staff began to glow even brighter. Ithilwen's eyes turned from him towards the wide open space in front of them. It was open, but there were giant columns everywhere for as far as they could see.

"Behold! The great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!" he said as everyone looked around. Ithilwen couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was amazing. The beauty of the structure and the details was breathtaking. To be able to see what this place looked like full of life would have been amazing.

The group started to move a little further down their path as they continued looking at the amazement around them. Gimili turned and saw a small door way. This door way was broken into and there were two skeletons laying outside the door. Gimili suddenly rushed towards the door.

"Gimili!" Gandalf called to him but he didn't listen. He ran into the doorway as the rest of the fellowship followed behind him. He stopped in front of a tomb and fell to his knees as he started to cry.

Gandalf walked up to the tomb and read who laid there. Ithilwen looked around at the skeletons scattered around the room. It was full of death. It wasn't someplace she wanted to stay. She overheard Legolas tell Aragorn that they couldn't stay here. She agreed.

Gandalf picked up a book and opened it to one of the pages, "They have taken the bridge and the second hall: we have barred the gates...but cannot hold them for long...the ground shakes...drums in the deep...we cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. Will no-one save us? They are coming."

Ithilwen looked over at Gandalf as he read what they wrote. They shouldn't be here. They needed to leave and now. "We need to go. It isn't safe," she said as she stood near Aragorn and Legolas.

All of sudden a loud banging sound could be heard from the well that Pippin was standing next too. The skeleton that sat on it was now falling and making a lot of noise. Everyone froze as they listened to the noise that was sure to bring anything out of this place that they have yet to see.

Gandalf slammed the book closed and began to scold Pippin for his lack of intelligence as they began to hear drums playing. Everyone grows tense as the drumming gets louder and louder. "Orcs!" Legolas calls out.

"Stay close to Gandalf," Aragorn tells the hobbits before looking at Ithilwen. "You too. Use your sword," he encouraged her as him and Legolas set themselves up at the door with Boromir. She moved over to Gandalf and the hobbits to get herself ready as best as possible to defend herself and everyone else.

"They have a cave troll," Boromir informs them as they bar the door. Her eyes grow wide as she tried to keep her fear from taking her over. Her eyes moved to Legolas as he pulled an arrow for his bow. He looked at her for a moment as if he was trying to memorize her face or to tell her something. He then broke their gaze as the orcs started to bang and break the door. Leoglas shot his first arrow striking one before the door completely broke down. Orcs began flooding into the room. Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas were all at the front taking on the first of the ones running in. Everyone else waited before starting their attack.

Ithilwen watched closely as the orcs descended on them. She moved when she needed to and used her sword to block or attempt to strike as necessary. As soon as she started fighting she had no idea what was going on with everyone else. She had to focus on keeping herself alive and unhurt. Everything else was tuned out as she tried to keep up.

The orcs didn't go easy on her either. If anything they came at her harder and faster, but she was doing her best to hold her own. She would learn to see their moves before they made them helping her stay out of harms way, some of them being close calls. She could hear the sounds of swords clashing and others yelling. She saw an orc coming for her. She backed up and fell to the ground after tripping over something. She watched as the orc advanced, but suddenly stopped and fell, with an arrow in its back. She looked and saw Legolas watching her. He saved her. He had been keeping an eye on her the whole time. She quickly stood and started to find the others to help knowing she couldn't linger like this long.

She was moving across the room to go and help one of the hobbits when an orc slammed her to the ground. She felt the breath get knocked out of her and had a hard time catching her breath. Her sword clattered to the ground next to her as she tried to breath. The orc didn't stop there. He picked her up, grabbed her neck and started to squeeze. Her hands immediately started to push him away and to get him to let up. The minute her right hand touched his face she was taken into a vision of his. She saw him getting punished by his master. His master was as dark and ugly as him and the whip was long and hard as it landed on the orcs back. She saw three, now four lashings on his back and felt all four of them on hers. She could feel the snap, burn, and blood on her back as her skin was ripped open from the vision.

Just as quick as she was sucked into the vision she was quickly ripped out of it as the orcs hand let go of her neck. Both of them fell to the ground quickly. She looked and saw the orc was dead on the ground in front of her and saw Aragorn standing over her. She then looked down at her hand and saw the tear in her glove. That was why she could see the vision and why her back felt as if it was on fire.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he knelt down quickly next to her. He looked over her for any visible marks or injuries, not looking at her back behind her. She wasn't going to tell him. Not when the others were still in harm's way.

She nodded, "Yes. Go. They need you. I can manage," she lied to him, pushing him off to go help the others. He was much more skilled than she was and they would need him. She finally had the chance to look at what was going on. She saw the massive cave troll and the others trying to fight it off.

She slowly stood and grabbed her sword. Her movements were slow, but she kept up. They needed to get out of here or they would surely die. It didn't take long before the cave troll was brought down by Legolas, but every one's attention turned towards Frodo. He had been stabbed.

She leaned against a wall to steady herself as she prayed that Frodo wasn't hurt. Just as she finished her prayer Frodo looked up and gasped for air. A smile broke across her face knowing that he was still alive, but the pain on her back kept that joy short lived. She couldn't imagine what would have happened if they lost the ring bearer.

Ithilwen finally couldn't hold herself up any longer. She stumbled to the ground trying to brace herself as much as possible. "Ithilwen?" she heard Legolas' voice call out as he rushed over to her. The moment he got to her he put his arm around her back and she screamed in pain. He quickly pulled himself away as if he was burned by the sound of her scream, "What is it? Where are you hurt?" he asked with worry.

"Back...my back," she got out through gasps. "A vision...my glove was cut," she said showing them her right hand. "I touched an orc...he was being whipped on the back...I felt it...I have those same marks," she said as her eyes filled with tears from the pain she felt.

Legolas moved her cloak and saw the blood that soaked through the back of her dress, but there was no time to check it right now. There were more orcs coming and they had to get out of there, "Can you walk? run?" he asked her as he helped her stand. She made sure not to touch him with her exposed hand. "I will try," she told him as they heard the orcs cries and screams.

"To the bridge of Kahzad-dum!" Gandalf told them as they left out the door and started running. With every step Ithilwen took she could feel the pain in her back and it felt like it was getting worse. When she got the mark on her arm with Legolas it wasn't nearly this bad from his vision. This was so much worse.

They kept running as quick as they could knowing the orcs were behind them. They started running through the large pillars as the orcs or goblins started closing in on them. They were finally surrounded and had to stop. There was no where else to go. Ithilwen felt as if the room got so small. They were out of room. This was their end. They couldn't fight off the thousands of goblins that surrounded them. But then all of a sudden there was this deep growl coming from a distance. Everyone, including the goblins, looked and saw a bright orange/red glow. The goblins immediately ran off leaving the fellowship there as if they knew what was coming. The light grew brighter as the growl got louder.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked as everyone kept their eyes fixed on what was coming.

"A Balrog...a demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you," Gandalf told everyone. "Run! Quickly!" he urged them as they took off behind Gandalf.

The Balrog began to get closer and closer. They came to a great span of stairways knowing they had to be quick. Gandalf spoke with Aragorn quickly as they tried to escape. They began running down the stairs as the Balrog shook the whole cavern, causing the stairways to break apart.

They had to stumble and be very careful not to fall, but they made it through parts of it. Some parts began to crumble and they had to save each other from falls. Aragorn and Frodo almost didn't make it at one point. As they tried to get through the stairs goblins were attacking with arrows. Ithilwen almost didn't know which direction she should look. There were so many dangers going on that she was afraid she'd slip and fall to her death. She was beginning to feel her energy go and wasn't sure how much longer she could run. She needed to keep going though.

They finally made it off the stairs and ran for the bridge just as the Balrog was catching up to them. Ithilwen was trying to stay with everyone, but the pain was becoming unbearable. Her feet would stumble here and there as she ran. They ran across the bridge, but Ithilwen fell behind. She couldn't keep up. She was running out of energy. She stumbled to her knees and was struggling to get up. "Ithilwen! Come on!" Legolas yelled as he turned and saw her, but then saw the Balrog. "Ithilwen!" he yelled again. She looked up at him from hooded eyes. She couldn't move.

"Get her out of here Legolas," Gandalf told him as he ran up to her. "Whatever you do. Keep her safe. Don't let the enemy get a hold of her," he told him quickly as he looked him in the eye. Legolas nodded before picking her up carefully and running to the end of the bridge with her.

Gandalf then turned to confront the Balrog on his own. "You cannot pass," he said angrily towards the large, glowing creature.

Ithilwen opened her eyes to see Gandalf on the bridge, on his own. She heard someone behind her yell, "Gandalf!"

"I am a Servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun," Gandalf yelled.

The Balrog was not phased by what Gandalf had to say. It stepped out and put a foot on the bridge.

"Go back to the shadow!" Gandalf commanded.

The Balrog steps closer. "You shall not pass!" Gandalf yells as he slams his staff down on the bridge causing it to break and crack, falling into the abyss below. Ithilwen watched as the Balrog begins to fall into that abyss with Gandalf standing there breathing a sigh of relief. Just as they thought everything was OK the Balrog swung its whip and caught Gandalf's foot pulling him down. He hung onto the ledge as that same voice yelled for Gandalf.

"Fly you fools," he said before falling himself. Ithilwen struggled to get out of Legolas' arms as Gandalf fell. "No! Help him! Someone needs to help him!" she yelled as she tried to get Legolas to put her down. All the while her wounds kept bleeding and sending pain through her body.

"Calm down. He's gone," Legolas whispered to her. "He's gone. We must go. It isn't safe," he told her as they all turned and left as arrows began to fly in their direction again. Legolas shielded her as they ran out of the mines and into the fresh mountain air.

Ithilwen looked to the doorway they came from and tears fell from her eyes. They were not only tears of pain from her wounds, but tears of pain from losing her mentor, a man who helped her discover who she is.

Gandalf was gone.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that Tolkien created. **

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the followers, reviews and the people that have added this story to the favorites. I greatly appreciate it. **

**Here's the next chapter. I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be, but there probably won't be anymore than 20 total. Some of these next chapters will be key for Legolas and Ithilwen. I hope you enjoy!**

_**Author's Note: OK this is completely unlike me. I have a new update already, only a couple days after the last one. I couldn't stop writing this chapter and once I got it done I just sat here wanting to post it soooooo bad. :) So, after much consideration I'm not making everyone wait until this weekend to read the new chapter. I'm going to give it to you NOW! :) **_

_**Please leave some reviews. I'd like to know what you think. Thanks for everything so far! You all are the BEST!**_

**Chapter 12**

_"You need to wake up my dear," a voice said in the distance. Ithilwen was in the middle of a forest some where. She didn't know where she was. She'd never seen this place before, but it was beautiful. She could stay here forever. She looked at the lush green trees, heard the birds chirping, the other animals were running about. It was as if she was in a dream. _

_"You must wake up. You cannot stay here," the voice told her softly. _

_She didn't pay much attention to the voice as she continued looking around. She started walking slowly through this forest, paying attention to the beautiful plants and flowers that bloomed. There was so much to see her. It felt safe, calm, relaxed. She thought this is where she was supposed to be. _

_"Ithilwen, wake up. You must wake up," a different voice said as she stopped and looked around. She recognized this voice, but couldn't place who it was. Who is that? She'd heard it before. _

_"Ithilwen please wake up," the voice continued. "You cannot give up. Fight please. We should have gotten you here sooner. I should have gotten you here sooner," he scolded himself as she heard the emotion in his voice. _

_"But I am awake. I'm right here," she said as she looked around for the person with the voice, but saw no one. She was the only one there. _

_"Wake up. I want to see your beautiful eyes. I want to know that you are alright," the voice continued, the sadness dripping with every word they said. _

_"I'm right here. Can't you see me?" she called out, but they didn't answer her. _

_Suddenly the forest began to disappear and everything got blurry. "No. What's going on? Wait. Don't let it go away," she said as she started to feel herself leaving the forest. _

Ithilwen felt herself stirring awake. The first thing she realized was that she was laying down and then realized that someone was holding her hand. Her eyes slowly crept open and the first thing she saw was Legolas. He was looking down at her from the side of the bed she was laying in, a smile slowly forming on his lips as her eyes opened.

"You're awake," he said softly. "I thought you weren't going to wake. I've been talking to you, to try and get you to open your eyes." His hand gave her hand a gentle squeeze as her mind tried to come back into focus as to what was going on.

She blinked a few times as she continued to look at him. "I heard you," she whispered. "I heard you telling me to wake up."

His smile got bigger. "You were meant to wake up. You were meant to come back. I thought...I really thought...I thought you were gone," he confessed, stumbling over his words, as his smile faded.

She reached up with her free hand that was gloved and touched his cheek gently, "I'm still here. You haven't lost me," she said softly before her eyes wondered around the room. "Where are we?"

He sat up a little bit allowing her time to take in her surroundings and her room. The room was cloaked in light silver colors, the lighting in the room helped display those colors. Everything was very soft and reminded her of a beautiful full moon night.

"We are in Lothlorien," he told her. "We weren't far from there after leaving the mines. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celebron allowed us to enter due to your injuries. You are in another elven home."

Instantly Ithilwen's mind went back to what she saw in the mines. She replayed Gandalf's fall over and over in her mind. "Gandalf...he...he...fell," she said looking up at Legolas as her eyes began to pool with tears.

He moved and sat on the edge of her bed next to her, "Yes, he did," he confirmed as he smoothed pieces of her hair back from her face.

She let her tears slip down her face as she closed them to let herself grieve for a moment. She moved to sit up, but was stilled by the pain in her back. She then remembered what had happened. She looked down and knew that her hands were gloved. She noticed they were new ones.

"You were cared for when we arrived," Legolas explained. "I was able to bring you up here to be taken care of while Aragorn spoke with others about our situation and that we needed a place to stay and rest. They cared for your wounds and wrapped you before dressing you in fresh clothing. You were also given new gloves for your hands to keep anything from happening."

She looked up at him, "Did you see...the...uhhhh...the wounds?" she asked.

"No. They wouldn't allow me to stay in the room, but I did stay outside the door until they finished taking care of you."

She let out a sigh of relief. She didn't want him to see her skin tainted with those marks. "I kept everything very modest. I didn't feel right staying without your permission. It wouldn't have been right." He looked down at her with such care and worry for her. She saw how worried he was about her.

"Thank you Legolas," she said softly as she gave him a smile. "I wouldn't want you to have to see what it looked like. My skin will be forever marked by the ugliness that I saw."

He quickly looked her in the eyes, "Don't think of it as ugliness. I understand that getting it from something so dark and mean was one thing, but those marks don't make you any less beautiful. You are strong and no matter what you will still have me," he confessed.

She watched his eyes as he looked at her. He made her feel like she was the most important thing to him. It honestly scared her that she could see so much of him in this one look. The way his eyes searched hers and looked into her soul. The softness and emotion in them made her heart skip a beat as he looked at her. She felt her body melt as she laid there on the bed from his stare. Her body started to tingle with the strength of his gaze. She only hoped that she could always be the person he was looking for, the person that deserved the emotion he showed her right now. "Will you help me sit up?" she asked him as she broke the gaze.

He simply stood from the bed and gently took her hands in his and helped her sit up. He put the pillows behind her back to allow her to lean back against the headboard of the bed, "Much better," she sighed contently. "How are the others?"

"They are grieving as is everyone here in Lothlorien," he moved around on the bed next to her so he was now facing towards her. "They are tired and in need of rest. They have their own accommodations elsewhere so they can get that rest."

"Have you had any rest?" She reached up and put her hand against his cheek gently. "You look worn."

"I am fine. I do not need to rest. I need to be sure that you are cared for."

"But if you don't rest you won't be any use to us when we move on," she argued.

"I am fine. I don't need to sleep like others. Believe me Ithilwen I am fine, but there is something that might make me feel a bit better," he smiled.

"What? what is it? I'll have someone get it for you. I don't want you growing weary because you're in here constantly watching and caring for me."

"It is not something someone can bring. I can just get it myself." He reached up and cupped the back of her head as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. His lips touched hers gently at first before pressing firmly. He deepened the kiss a little more as he caressed her lips with his, enjoying the feel and the closeness they were sharing. His hand in her hair on the back of her head tangled in it even more as he moved closer to her.

Her hand on his cheek slipped down to his chest as she leaned in to kiss him back. She could feel the want, the heat, and the spark between them. If they weren't careful this could go further, but she knew it couldn't. There were so many reasons why it couldn't, but they were safe just sharing the kiss for now.

Legolas took his time pulling away from her before their lips came apart and they both looked at each other, "If that didn't make you feel better I know it made me feel better," she told him with a smile.

Legolas chuckled slightly and she smiled even brighter hearing him laugh, "I'm feeling much better now that I've had the chance to do that." The two of them sat there together, closely enjoying the quiet moments. They knew these moments wouldn't happen much more after this, so they needed to enjoy the ones that they could get.

As they sat there together there was a knock at the door. Legolas slowly pulled away before standing. He went and opened the door. Ithilwen smiled when she saw Aragorn step into the room.

"I'm happy to see you awake and well. How are you feeling?" Aragorn asked her as he stood off to the side of her bed next to Legolas.

"Much better. I am grateful to those who took care of me. I am anxious to get out of this bed soon though. I don't want to be a burden to anyone anymore."

Aragorn gave her a small smile, "I would imagine you are ready. I came to see you to discuss some matters that Gandalf wished me to see done."

She tensed at the sound of Gandalf's name, "What matters are you talking about? What did he say?"

"He wants you to continue practicing on your gift. He stressed that the more you practice the stronger you'll get. As often as you can he wants you to practice the few things he taught you. He also wants us to continue weapons training with you," he explained to her. "And it must start immediately."

Legolas turned and looked at him, "Immediately? She is only freshly healed. If she does something wrong it will rip her wounds back open and she won't be able to practice."

Aragorn nodded in understanding, "I'm well aware of that, but Gandalf stressed to me before...before he...that this needed to be done. There was to be no time wasted. She needs the skills."

"I understand that she needs the skills, but she is in no condition to be out there learning to wield a sword or practice using the bow and arrow. It can wait," Legolas said firmly.

"No it can't wait. We cannot stay here long. We must get back to our journey. The longer we stay here the more danger we put on the people who stay here," Aragorn said a little more forcefully.

Ithilwen looked between the two of them and kept her mouth closed. She didn't want to make matters worse by siding with one and not the other. She agreed with Aragorn. The longer she sat here and the longer it took to learn everything the worse it would be for her. It would put her in danger no matter where they went.

"She won't be doing it. Not until she is fully healed," Legolas stood his ground as he folded his arms over his chest and glared at Aragorn.

"She will. She starts tonight," Aragorn mentioned as he stepped forward. "You have no say in these matters. Just because you have deeper feelings for her doesn't mean you are to keep her from what needs to be accomplished. Do you want to see her get hurt again? Do you want to see her die?"

Ithilwen saw Legolas' anger escalate after that comment and question, "No, but if this was Arwen..." he was stopped by Aragorn speaking up.

"If this was Arwen I'd expect the same out of her. She would want to learn what she could to protect herself and those around her," he said as a flash of anger crossed his face. Don't turn and throw this back in my face, friend. I care for Ithilwen as well, but I know your feelings run deeper. You can't let them get in the way. We swore to get Frodo to Mordor and that's what we're here for. She will start training again tonight."

Ithilwen waited a moment as Aragorn stepped back from Legolas before she spoke up, "Legolas..." she spoke up. He turned and looked at her, the anger still smoldering in his eyes. "Aragorn is right. I need to get back to my training. I need to keep learning and getting stronger."

That was the wrong thing to say. He glared at her and Aragorn both, "Very well. Go on. I'll be waiting around for when you need to practice with the bow and arrow," he commented before turning and leaving the room quickly, shutting the door forcefully as he left.

Ithilwen jumped slightly at the sound of the door before looking down, "I know he cares for me, but this needs to be done. I can't continue travelling expecting everyone to watch my back and their own. Will you help me stand and get my shoes on please?" she asked Aragorn. He silently walked over to the side of the bed and helped her get up and get her shoes on.

He looked at her, "Don't let his anger bother you. He will eventually understand. I promise not to be to hard on you."

She gave him an understanding smile, "I know. Let me walk around a bit and get a little something to eat before we start. I'm famished."

Aragorn chuckled, "Understandable."

Aragorn helped her out of her room and let her walk on her own. He showed her different things before taking her to a dining hall to get some food. Once she finished eating he led her down one of the long staircases to the ground. He collected both of their weapons and walked her towards a training field. As they approached the field she could see Legolas sitting off in the distance. She noticed how he turned his head and looked their way when they walked in. He was still angry. His eyes got smaller as he glared at the two of them, but she didn't approach or anything.

Her and Aragorn got set up for their practice runs. He reminded her how to stand with her sword and explained to her how to make different moves. She was learning, but slowly. Aragorn acted as her opponent in each of the practice moves and every time he got the best of her. He had her repeat everything they went through over and over and over again. She felt herself getting wore out just from that practice.

"Move your feet. Keep your chin up. An orc will have your head before you figure out where your feet will go," he told her.

"I'm trying," she shot back as she continued to practice this same move.

"Again," Aragorn told her. "Again...Again...Again."

She groaned in frustration as the pain in her back started to build. She was ignoring it. She wasn't going to let the pain bring her down, not when this was to important. She knew she was stronger than this. She knew they all expected more out of her and she expected more out of herself.

"Come on Ithilwen. You can do this, but you're showing me otherwise," Aragorn continued to push her. She stepped into the swing and started clinging swords with Aragorn and she wasn't missing a spot. She thought of her steps and then thought of how to defend herself. She turned her body and swung her sword stopping right at Aragorn's neck. The two of them stopped and looked at each other, both of them breathing hard from their movements. A grin started growing on his face, "That's what I was expecting," he said as he gently moved her sword and lowered his own. "Well done. You're done with me. Move on and have Legolas practice the bow and arrow with you," he told her before walking off.

Ithilwen took a minute before she walked towards Legolas as he waited next to a large tree for her. He sat on one of the large roots, leaning against the trunk, toying with one of his arrows while he waited for them to finish. She could still see the anger on his face, so she kept from saying anything when she walked over. She leaned her sword against the tree before waiting for him to give her some instructions.

Legolas looked over at her before getting up. He handed her the extra bow and quiver of arrows. "Set your stance up and shoot at the target across from us there," he pointed out. She turned and saw the target on the far end of the field. It was a far distance, a lot farther than she'd ever attempted, but couldn't worry herself with the distance.

She pulled an arrow out and set herself up, positioning herself correctly. She raised her arms to the correct height and straightened them like they should be. She aimed her shot before letting the arrow go and it missed the target completely. "Do it again," he said firmly as he leaned against the tree with his arms folded.

She leaned down and picked up another, aimed and shot the arrow, missing it again. She heard him get up, but didn't hear him say anything. He stepped up right behind her, "Your arms are not straight," he said into her ear. "Get another arrow." She could feel his heat, his anger that still consumed him, and the forcefulness of his order.

She reached and got another one. She set it up and as soon as she did he moved her arms. "Straighten them even more, you're slouching. Straighten your back," he said putting his hand on her lower back, pushing her back to be straighter. She sucked in a breath as she felt his touch. It was like a thousands sparks going off in one spot on her back. Ithilwen took a small glance behind her and saw something else in Legolas. It wasn't the anger that she saw earlier. It was something she'd never seen before, but wasn't going to question him.

"Raise your arms some more," he said putting his hands under her upper arms, raising them. He leaned in even more, "Now try the shot," he told her as his hands moved slightly. They ran down her sides, just barely brushing the sides of her breasts, down and around her mid section, resting on her stomach. She felt the heat from his hands in front of her and his body behind her as she released the arrow and let it go. She watched as the arrow flew and hit the target dead on.

A smile spread her lips when she saw the arrow hit, but she was also feeling more than just the joy of making the shot. She was starting to feel other things being stirred inside her because of his touch. She went to turn around, but he stopped her with his hands by pulling her closer to him. "No. Don't. Get another arrow and do it again," he said into her ear.

She carefully bent over and retrieved another arrow. When she did she heard Legolas groan behind her. She stood up quickly, "Did I do something wrong?" she asked as she started to turn, but he stopped her.

"No. I'm fine," he said firmly as he kept her body close to his. "Set up your shot."

She brought her arms up and set up her shot, making sure her arms were the right height. One of his hands ran over her stomach slowly and intimately. The other hand inched higher, causing her breath to hitch as she let the arrow go. She watched as it hit the target right next to the other arrow.

Legolas smiled as he kept himself close to her, "Excellent job," he told her before leaning in and kissing her neck. "I'm not hurting your back am I?" he asked.

"No. The warmth actually feels good against the wounds," she got out in a slight breathless voice as her arms fell to her sides.

Legolas couldn't help himself. He leaned down and let his lips lightly brush her skin in light kisses. He then started leaving more kisses, longer kisses along her neck up behind her ear as they stood there together.

Ithilwen felt her knees go weak the longer he held her and pressed himself against her. She wanted this to go on forever. It felt amazing. The sensations he was causing to flow her body were heaven. It felt so good. She'd never experienced anything like this and she didn't want it to end. She couldn't explain what was going on inside of her as he did these things. She felt as if she was on fire, but didn't want it to go away. It was like a flame less fire that consumed her.

Her mind wondered to what could happen between them. How she wanted him to continue touching her, the two of them alone together, exploring more of each other. She didn't necessarily mean sharing themselves with each other completely, but something more, taking it a little further.

Legolas suddenly pulled his lips away from her and distanced himself from her a little, keeping his hands only on her hips. Her eyes opened and she turned her body causing his hands then to fall from her, "What? What's wrong?" she asked him as her voice wavered from everything she was feeling.

He looked at her, "There was this image that came into my mind. I didn't put it there. It was of...the two of us...we were...doing... more than this."

Her eyes got wide as he said that. "I'm sorry. I must have...ummmm...Oh god...I must have projected that to you as I thought about it," she said as she looked at him before looking down out of embarrassment.

"You can do that?" he asked not knowing that was something she could do. The only other person that knew she could do that in this fellowship was Gandalf.

"Yes. I can project a memory, image, or anything to a person," she explained. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to see that. That was very inappropriate. We wouldn't...I mean we couldn't," she stumbled. He didn't say anything right away and that told her a lot. He didn't deny what she said was the truth or try and correct her. He knew as well that they couldn't do anything. Not only was it very inappropriate given the circumstances of their travels, but it wasn't likely to happen.

"Are you scared of what could happen? Are you scared that there could be more?" he finally asked her after a moment of silence as they kept a gap between the two of them.

She looked up at him, "Yes," she told him honestly.

"Why?" He looked her in the eyes waiting for the answer.

She looked at him before she looked down at her hands. That was why things couldn't go any further. They could never truly have an intimate and loving relationship because of who she was. There was a boundary between them and there always would be.

"I don't think that's something we need to talk about just yet. Things are still new to us and we have a lot more going on right now," she said as she moved to leave.

Legolas stepped in front of her and put his hands on her arms, "Its new, but it feels right. It feels like this is what is supposed to happen. I can't explain it, but something pulls me to you, something I can't ignore. I'm constantly drawn to you and can't stay away. I've never felt such a pull before."

"I understand that we feel strongly for each other. It feels right for me too," she agreed. "It feels so right to be close to you and to be with you."

"Then why are you scared to think about what could happen between us?" he asked as his hands ran up to her cheeks and cupped them gently.

"Because I could never do this," she said bringing her hands up to his hands. "There's always going to be something between me and you, to keep us from each other. I can never take these off. I can't touch you without them. It will never be truly intimate for us, ever," she sighed as she dropped her hands to her side as she looked up at him. She then turned and walked off, leaving him standing there to think about what she said. It wasn't fair to him to have to settle for someone who couldn't connect with him completely.

Ithilwen just kept walking as far as she could, as long as it put distance between her and Legolas. She didn't know if he truly understood why things couldn't be intimate with them. If they went that far would he be OK with the restrictions? Would he be able to handle it? What if he wanted more? She didn't want to think about the 'what ifs' right now. She needed some time to herself. Her body was slowly cooling off from their...their...she didn't even know what to call it.

She came across a small garden and found a place to sit down. She took a deep breath and forced herself to relax, but her mind continued to wonder to Legolas. She couldn't stop thinking about him.

_"Love is a wonderful thing, if you just let it into your heart," _a voice said inside of her head. Ithilwen looked around for the person but didn't see anyone. She didn't know if she was dreaming again as before, but the voice sounded very familiar. This was the voice from her dream, the one she heard before she heard Legolas speak to her.

_"Don't be frighten Ithilwen. You and I will meet soon. I feel we will have a lot to talk about."_ The voice continued as she looked around. She knew it was the voice of a woman but didn't see anyone around her. She was alone. She looked around one last time before she got up and left the garden. She didn't feel the need to be alone anymore.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Tolkien. **

**Here is Chapter 13. I hope you enjoy! Leave some feedback. **

**Life Unknown**

**Chapter 13**

Ithilwen wondered around the ground level of Lothlorien alone. She needed to take it in on her own accord. She needed to make an impression of the city based on her own observations and not others. She wanted to remember this place through her own eyes. She wanted to think of this place in all of its beauty once she left here. She could see herself living here if she wasn't on an important journey. Things seemed so simple here and she felt like they would take her in without as much as a question.

She continued walking around watching others go about their daily activities. Some were still grieving the loss of Gandalf while others were trying to make do now with their daily routines. As she was walking she found a small little fountain among several trees. She found a bench that was made from the trunk of the tree next to it and sat down. The only reason she stopped here was that there were others around and she didn't feel so uncomfortable.

Her eyes grazed over the fountain as she toyed with her gloves. Her mind went back to her time with Legolas only a short time ago. The look on his face when she told him they couldn't go any further or be completely connected with each other wasn't hard to catch. He knew it was the truth. He knew that she was right. He didn't have to say anything, but she knew. It didn't make matters any better. She was falling for him and falling for him hard.

Her mind wondered to other things as others moved on, leaving her alone again. She didn't notice until a white shine came from the corner of her eye. She looked up and was face to face with the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. This woman had a beautiful glow around her as she flowed in a white dress with long golden hair cascading down her back.

She felt the need to stand so she quickly stood up as the woman approached her. She knew who this woman was without even meeting her, "Lady Galadriel," she whispered as her eyes were fixated on the woman.

"Ithilwen," she said in her soft airy voice. "I am pleased to see you awake and well. We were worried about you for some time when you arrived with your injuries."

"Thank you My Lady." Ithilwen felt very nervous as she stood in the presence of such a powerful and elegant elf. She'd never seen someone who could just stand there and you feel how powerful they were.

"We feared that your injuries were so severe that you wouldn't recover. I've never seen such wounds for an orc battle before," she said as if she knew where they came from.

"They weren't from the battle directly my lady," she started to explain before she was cut off.

"I know where they came from my dear. I've known about you since before you were born. I knew one day I would get the chance to meet you."

Ithilwen wasn't sure what to say. How did she know she'd get the chance to meet her? How did she know for sure that they would meet?

"It seems you weren't alone in your recovery though. I heard there was someone that didn't leave your side," she smiled over at her innocently.

"Yes my lady. Legolas was there to help me make it through my recovery. He was there when I woke and was there for me before I woke," she explained unsure how to explain her and Legolas' feelings for each other. She wasn't sure how to tell a woman of such power and prestige that she was falling in love with the elf.

"I know what you feel for him. I can tell and from what I've seen of the two of you together I know what feelings pass between the two of you. I can see the look you give each other and how you are around each other," she informed her. "You're in love with him," she stated.

Ithilwen looked at her quickly before turning to face forward, looking at the ground in front of her, "I…I ummm…I," she stumbled not sure what to say. She still hadn't sorted out the feelings in her mind yet about him.

"You are. I can see it in your eyes and in your mind."

"My mind? You can see into my mind?"

"I can see somethings. Just as I talked to you earlier while you were in the garden. I have a way of getting into people's heads."

"Then we have a little in common," Ithilwen commented as they started walking together.

"I know. I know of your gifts, of what you are, who your parents are and what you could become."

"You know what I can become?" she asked curiously. "What is it?"

Galadriel turned and looked at her giving her a soft smile, "I can't say what will become of you. It is not my future or destiny to share. You will find out as you continue this journey."

"But I need some more answers. I need some more guidance. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be doing. I'm not sure why I need to be on this quest. I know I agreed, but others have said I'm needed on this quest. I need more than what I know, please help me."

"I understand your confusion, but I still can't share with you what I've seen and what I know. You need to learn on your own what you're capable of doing. If I share with you what I've seen you take the risk of altering what I've seen and therefore alter the fate of others."

Ithilwen sighed as they continued to walk. "I feel that I am not needed. I feel that I'm not an important part of this quest. The more and more I travel the more questions I have. Gandalf is gone and he was the only one that knew what I needed to do to help myself become stronger."

"Gandalf's loss is hard on everyone my dear, but you're learning what you need already. You've started to make progress. You've come a long way and you still have a lot further to go."

"I know I do, but I'm not sure where I'm supposed to be going. I'm not sure what I need to do."

Galadriel stopped and looked at her, "You will soon enough. Don't worry so much. You're doing everything you can to help those around you and help everyone in Middle Earth."

Ithilwen looked at her for a moment before looking at the ground. "Thank you my lady for your words."

Galadriel gave her a small smile as they stood there together, "Let your worries go. You are safe here. Get some rest before you leave again for your journey. You will need it. Practice your skills while you're here."

"Yes my lady," she agreed before Galadriel walked off leaving her there to think about what she just said.

Ithilwen took some time to herself before she wondered off to find the others. She needed to know when they would be leaving and which way they would be taking. As she walked around she saw Legolas still in the field where she left him. He was practicing his own shots right now. He had the field to himself and was taking arrow after arrow, shooting it into the target. He was an expert shooter, making all of his shots in the same area.

She stood back and watched him as he quickly, but skillfully made his shots. While she stood back watching him she thought of something to do. She smiled as she thought of the moment she woke up and saw his face. She then projected that image to him waiting for his reaction.

Legolas was lining up a new shot and was about to shoot when he stopped, lowering his bow. He turned and saw her standing there, "You're becoming very skilled in that part of your gift," he smiled.

She moved and walked towards him, "I thought it was better than calling out your name and frightening you."

"That was very wise of you," he said as he stepped up to her, bringing his hand to her cheek gently. She let her eyes close at the touch of his hand before slowly opening them.

"I apologize for earlier, for leaving in such a hurry after the words I spoke," she apologized.

"No need to apologize. I know the battles you are going through and the struggles you are experiencing. I know things are hard for you and I don't want you to feel burdened."

"When I'm with you I don't feel that way. I don't feel like I'm sinking. I don't feel like anything is wrong. You take that all away from me. You make me feel like everything is alright." She looked into his eyes so he could see the truth she was telling him.

"I want you to always feel that way no matter what. I want you to feel safe with me," he shared as his hand trailed into her hair and cupped the back of her head in a loving, gentle manner.

They stood there together for a moment, letting everything else pass around them as they shared this moment together. She couldn't help the words that passed her lips next. She couldn't keep it to herself anymore. "Legolas, I..." but was stopped when someone broke their attention.

"Legolas, Ithilwen, there you are," Aragorn said as he approached the two of them. "We're all gathering to eat and discuss our departure."

"We'll be right there, thank you," Legolas told him before he left the two of them there again. "We've been summoned. We'll continue this a little later." He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to her forehead as her eyes closed slowly savoring the feel of them on her skin.

The two of them left the weapons field and gathered with the others to discuss their departure. They would be leaving the next day to continue their journey. They all agreed the longer they stayed there the worse things would become. Ithilwen wasn't sure if she was ready to give up the comforts of this place, but knew she had to travel with the fellowship.

After meeting with everyone the others went to get their rest. Legolas approached her and took her hand in his, "Will you take a walk with me?" he asked her.

She gave him a smile, "Of course. Lead the way."

He laced their fingers together before leading her off away from the others to a more secluded area where they could be alone. The further away they got from the others the more nervous she became. She wanted to tell him how she felt, but after being cut off earlier she'd had time to think about it and wonder if it was the best decision.

As her thoughts ran rampant Legolas found a small spot for them to sit by a small stream that ran through Lothlorien. He helped her sit down on a large tree trunk right next to the stream before sitting down behind her using the tree to lean on. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him as they sat there together.

"I want to spend more time with you before we leave. We don't have much time after this to be alone," he said as his arm rested around her waist.

"No we don't. It's going to be a harder journey after we leave here. We'll be needed elsewhere to help the others," she relaxed back against his chest between his legs.

They sat there for a moment in silence and listened to the slow movement of the water next to them, "I'm worried about you," he confessed softly.

She sat up and turned to look at him, "What do you mean you're worried about me?"

He looked into her eyes for any sign of anger at his comment before continuing, "I'm worried that you're going to be hurt again like you were in the mines. I'm worried that I won't get you to safety in time. I'm worried that you'll be taken from me."

She turned and sat facing him, letting her legs drape over his legs. She reached up with her gloved hands and cupped his cheeks. "I don't want you to worry about me," she told him softly.

"How can I go day after day and not worry about you? How can I continue and not worry that the next danger we face may take you away from me forever? How can I not worry for you when I love you?"

Her mouth fell open slightly as her eyes got wider. She looked at him as those eyes welled up with tears, "You love me?"

"Ithilwen…I've loved you for a while now. I just couldn't figure out how to tell you."

She closed her eyes as a few tears slid down her face, but a smile started to form on her lips, "I love you too."

She opened her eyes to see Legolas smiling at her. Her smile grew and matched his before he leaned in and kissed her on the lips, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

Ithilwen wrapped her arms around him and pressed her body against his as they shared a kiss. The power and emotion behind this kiss was much stronger than any other kiss they'd shared before.

Legolas let his hands fall from her face and hair to her shoulders before they trailed down her sides to her hips, grabbing them and pulling them closer to him. She let out a small gasp, but it was quickly swallowed by his mouth as he kissed her harder and deeper.

Legolas kissed her a little longer before pulling away from her slowly. His hands ran over her face as she looked back at him. She was trying to catch her breath from the incredible feelings rushing through her right now. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"I need to explain some things to you," he explained to her as his hands came down and took a hold of her gloved ones.

She stayed silent as she looked at him waiting for him to explain what he wanted to explain to her. She was nervous. She couldn't figure out what his facial expressions showed.

"Do you know anything about elvish marriage? Or how elves are married?" he asked her.

Her brow creased as she looked at him, "No. I honestly don't know a lot about the elvish culture. I'm learning things as I go. I only learned of my elvish history and nature when I arrived in Rivendell, not long before you did. I don't know much about it," she explained.

"Before we let things go any further I need to make sure you understand a few aspects of our life. It is very important that you understand this. I'm hoping it won't change your feelings for me when you do hear it."

"What do you mean? You're scaring me a little Legolas. Please explain to me what you're talking about."

Legolas took a moment before he began to say what needed to be said, "Elves marry in different ways than men and dwarves. There is no ceremony, no wedding as others may call it. When we decide to marry both people agree upon it and then we share ourselves with each other. Once we do that we are bonded or bound for eternity. There is no one else for us."

"So, if we were to continue what we started tonight and I gave myself to you, we would essentially be married?" she asked to make sure she understood him correctly.

"Yes, we would."

She sat back and put a few inches distance between them as she thought about it. The thought had crossed her mind on several occasions today about moving this further and letting it go where she wanted it to go. She didn't know it would be so binding, so permanent, but that would also mean that he was thinking of it to to be bringing it up. Did he want her to know to scare her off so he wasn't tied to her? Did he want her to know so she knew how deeply he felt? She wasn't sure which way it was, but she was glad he told her.

She slowly moved back from him and off the tree trunk. She walked over to the stream and listened to the water as she tried to steady her heart and her breathing from their moment earlier and the information he just shared with her. She was ignorant when it came to elvish customs and ways of live. She's now an elf, well half elf and she didn't know anything about that. She felt slightly embarrassed by it.

Legolas approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Please don't shy away from me now that you know this. Please don't think I feel differently for you because of what I said. I still love and will always love you until you're ready."

She turned and looked at him, "I don't feel differently for you. I don't think I'll ever feel differently for you. I'm just still trying to think it through. I was so ready and willing to go through all that, but marriage is a huge commitment. We can't take the risk of going through with it and then one of us getting hurt or worse killed during this quest. The other would be left alone with a broken heart."

"I understand and I'm not willing to move forward unless you are. I want us to be together, but I know things are still new and its still early. I will wait for you," he told her softly.

She gave him a smile, "I know you will. We will make due with what time we're given together while on this journey. When its all over then we'll talk about our plans."

Instead of saying any words Legolas just leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips as he held her close. He slowly pulled them away before saying, "I'll let you get to your room. We have some travelling to do tomorrow. I will see you in the morning."

"Ok. Get some rest Legolas," she told him before stealing a small kiss. "I love you."

"And I you," he said as he let her go. He watched her walk off towards the stairs leading to her room. He waited until she was well up those stairs before going to find his own resting spot for the night.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Tolkien. This is purely fiction.**

**Hope you're enjoying the story. Only a few more chapters left of the first story and then I'll start the second one. I will keep everyone posted about the story and when it will officially end, then when the next one will start. Let me know what you think of the story. Leave some feedback. **

**Thanks!**

**Life Unknown**

**Chapter 14**

It was the day of their departure from Lothlorien. Ithilwen wasn't looking forward to leaving, but knew they had more to accomplish. Frodo needed to get to Mordor and he needed all of them to travel with him. She was attended to that morning. Someone changed the dressings on her wounds before she got dressed for their journey. She made sure all of things were packed up before leaving her room to meet the others.

What she wasn't expecting was for Legolas to be standing outside her door. He was leaning against the small hallway wall leaving from her room with his arms crossed over his chest. He was leaning against the wall with a slight slouch as he looked at the ground. She smiled when he looked up, "Good Morning," she told him. "I was expecting to meet you down on the ground with the others."

He moved and walked up to her as a smile graced his lips, "I wanted to help you with your things and get them loaded into the boats. We're going to be travelling down the river. They're giving us three boats to use for our journey."

"That is very kind of them to do," she said as they walked towards the stairway to meet the others after he grabbed her things to carry.

"Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn would like to see us all before we leave," he mentioned.

She tensed slightly. It made her nervous to stand in front of those of power, even after she met Lady Galadriel, she was still nervous about being in front of them. Standing in front of people like that she felt uncomfortable. She felt unworthy to be standing in their presence. She grew up with a simple life and being in front of those in power, those strong leaders made her feel even smaller.

They spoke little as they descended the stairs to the ground level. The others were down there waiting for them. She smiled when she saw the hobbits all standing there. Merry and Pippin were the first to see her, "Ithilwen!" they yelled before rushing over and hugging her at the same time. She laughed as her hands rested on the tops of their heads. "Hello young hobbits," she said as they pulled away.

"We are so glad to see that you are alright. Everyone was so worried about you," Pippin told her. "Me more than the others of course."

She chuckled as Merry turned to him and glared, "You were not. We all were."

"I was too. I was the one that always asked how she was," he countered back. "Gentlemen," Aragorn stepped up. "That is enough. Let the lady breath a little."

Merry and Pippin reluctantly stepped back as Sam walked up to her, "Its good to see that you are well lady Ithilwen," he told her slightly nervous. "It would have hurt us more to have to grieve for two members if something happened to you."

Ithilwen knelt down in front of Sam and gave him a hug, "Thank you Samwise. I appreciate your worry, but it's going to take a lot more to keep me down. I made a promise to Frodo and I am going to do everything I can to keep that promise."

He gave her a small smile before walking off as Frodo stepped up, "I'm glad you're alright," he told her softly. "Thank you for keeping to your promise."

"You're very welcome," she told him with a small smile. "I'll do anything to protect you Frodo."

He nodded slightly before walking off. She stood back up and smiled over at Legolas. She saw Boromir standing off to the side, but he didn't say or do anything. Gimli caught her attention as he approached, "My apologizes for leading us into that danger my lady. I feel I owe you so much more than an apology for what you went through."

"Gimli it is not your fault. You did not know what to expect. I do not blame you for what we went through. I'm glad that the rest of you are alright. Do not worry Gimli. I am well and ready to continue our journey," she said with a smile.

He looked at her before stepping back and joining the others. "Let us go meet with the Lord and Lady before departure," Aragorn said before they all took their things and headed to the river where the others were waiting for them.

Several of the people of Lothlorien were there at the boats helping them load their belongs before the Lord and Lady joined them asking them to join them. The Fellowship all joined together and formed a line. Lord Celeborn spoke to them first, "Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks shield you from unfriendly eyes."

There was an elf in front of all of them that stepped forward and put a green cloak over all of their shoulders, pinning it with an elegant green leaf to keep it fastened. Ithilwen gave the lady elf in front of her a smile in thanks before she stepped away. Lady Galadriel stepped up next to speak with them. "Before you depart our lands I'd like to gift you all with something that will aid you on your journey."

Legolas was the first to receive his gift. Galadriel gifted him with a new bow. This bow was one the Lothlorien elves used. It was amazingly well crafted and so beautiful. He looked upon it in amazement while his quiver was replenished with arrows as well. Ithilwen watched his eyes and face as it was amazed at the beauty of his gift. He was truly pleased with the gift he received. She'd never seen him so amazed at something before.

Next, Lady Galadriel approached Ithilwen, stopping in front of her. Ithilwen didn't need a gift. There was nothing she could ask of them to give her, but she stood there patiently waiting to for her to speak. "Ithilwen you've been given a beautiful gift already since you've come here and I feel that gift will be more useful than you think in the coming days," she spoke glancing at Legolas and then back at her. Ithilwen knew she was speaking of the love her and Legolas shared with each other. She felt that it was one of the best gifts she'd been given and hoped it would stand the test of time during this journey.

"I do have something that may be of use to you down the road, but right now it is simply something that will connect you with the woman you've never gotten to meet." Lady Galadriel held out a beautiful silver necklace. Hanging from this necklace was a beautiful moon. Inside the crested moon were three jewels. "This belonged to your mother. I was asked to keep it safe until the time was right for you to have it."

Galadriel reached forward and clasped it around Ithilwen's neck. She looked down at the necklace that hung from her neck and she couldn't find the words to tell her how thankful she was for this gift. Galadriel smiled down at her, "Cherish this gift and cherish the one you have received from another," she finished before stepping away from her to move on to the next person.

Legolas who watched the exchange wrapped his arm around her waist, "Its beautiful," he told her as he looked down at it. Ithilwen quickly wiped her eyes as the tears pooled before she looked up at him, "It is beautiful."

The two of them stood there together quietly as the rest of them were given their gifts. Once everything was done Lady Galadriel said a few words before they went towards the boats. After everything was loaded they all split up and got in the boats. Boromir, Merry, and Pippin were in one boat; Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam were in another; and Legolas, Ithilwen and Gimili were in the third one. As soon as everyone was ready they started their journey down the river to the falls.

Their journey progressed down the river knowing it would take some time to get where they needed to go. They would have to make some stops on the way before arriving at their destination and then travelling on foot again. Ithilwen took on the beauty of what she saw while Legolas controlled the boat. She took in the new places she saw and the quietness around them.

After a day's long journey they found a spot to use as camp for the night. The boats were turned towards the shore where they were pulled up some. Everyone then got out and grabbed their things to set up for the night.

Legolas, Aragorn, and Boromir helped get things set up and then went to survey the area to make sure nothing was out there and that they were safe. Ithilwen set up her blanket and bag before sitting down to get a little rest. She stretched her legs out from being cramped in the boat all day. She slipped off her gloves for a moment to let her hands breath some fresh air. Sometimes it was hard keeping them on all day when she was use to living a life without them on.

She could feel herself getting further from Rivendell everyday and she was starting to feel a distance from her father. She wished there was a way she could see him again after only spending so much time with him. She wanted that family, the real one. Her eyes drifted to Legolas as he was helping Aragorn with something. Could they have a family? If they made it through this journey together would he want to start a family with her? Her mind wondered to the possibilities of that happening and the little ones they would have running around. Then she thought about his father and if he'd approve of her. She sighed as her mind carried these worries before turning to see how the others were doing.

She sat there and watched the others set there things up. Merry and Pippin were setting up their own areas near her. Pippin was having some problems with his blanket. She reached over and helped him unravel it so it was nice and neat and he could get comfortable. She gave him a smile before standing to stretch some more. As she stood Legolas looked her way and gave her a smile. She smiled back at him as she watched him set up a few things near the water.

She was taken from her gaze when Frodo accidentally bumped into her. She looked down as she reached for his shoulders to steady him, forgetting she didn't have her gloves on. "Ohh Frodo..." she started but was immediately taken into a vision.

As soon as she got into Frodo's mind she saw the bright orange color of fire. It was everywhere. All she saw right now was the orange and red color. Then as the vision became clearer she saw Mordor and Mount Doom in the background. All of a sudden she saw the eye. It was large, watching, haunting her mind. It fixated on her, rendering her immobilized. She couldn't move, even if she wanted to try, she was stuck in the spot where she was.

"Ithilwen..." it hissed out in a whisper, the eye still glaring at her.

"Come to me Ithilwen...come join me," it continued to hiss. She tried to break the contact but she couldn't. She was struggling to get out of this memory, but what was keeping her there was much more powerful than she was. She couldn't let go, couldn't scream for help, and couldn't do anything about the fear that pulsed through her body right now.

"Join me Ithilwen...become as powerful as me," the voice continued to persuade her as the eye got bigger, getting closer to her.

"No," she whispered. "No," she said louder as her body started to tremble from her fear.

Frodo was already looking at her in worry and fear. Legolas was next to her trying to figure out what was going on. He saw her hands without the gloves and knew what was going on, but didn't know how bad it was. "Ithilwen...my love...come out of it," he said softly trying to get her to break free of the vision.

The eye grew closer in the vision, staring down at her. She felt it overpowering here. "Bring me the ring Ithilwen," it hissed out in a stronger voice.

She was doing everything she could to stay strong, "No," she called out to the eye.

Legolas began to worry. She wasn't coming out of this vision very well and very quickly. "Ithilwen, please listen to me. Come out of it. Let it go," he tried again.

Ithilwen was trying. She could hear Legolas' voice but the voice of Sauron was even louder, "I will get to you and you will be mine," he hissed before letting her go. She stumbled back and started to fall, but Legolas was right there with her when she did.

"What did I do? What happened?" Frodo asked frantically.

"Nothing Frodo. It wasn't your fault. Please get some water," Legolas told him as he sat down with Ithilwen, holding her in his lap against his chest. "Ithilwen look at me. Come on. Look at me. Tell me what you saw."

Ithilwen's eyes slowly started to open. She wasn't sure what was going on. She looked up at Legolas as the images came back to her, "I saw him...Sauron," she got out as she tried to regain her strength.

Legolas looked at her as his brow creased, "What? Sauron? What do you mean?"

"He knows who I am," she got out. "He spoke to me."

He brushed the hair from her face and ran his hand over her cheek gently, wiping away several stray tears that slipped from her eyes. The color drained from her face and he noticed how pale she was. The color in her eyes wasn't right either. "What did he say my love? Tell me what he said to you."

She closed her eyes and could see the eye staring back at her. She could feel the heat and her breath being sucked from her lungs. The words were in her mind so vividly too. "He said he wanted me to join him. To bring the ring to him. He wants me Legolas. I'm so scared. He knows what I can do. He knows about my gifts," she told him hoarsely as several more tears fell from her eyes.

Legolas looked at Aragorn before looking back down at Ithilwen, "Its OK. I won't let him come for you," he said soothingly as he wiped her eyes gently and held her. "Shhhh. I won't let anything happen to you. You're safe," he whispered as he held her in his arms.

Aragorn watched and the worry crossed his face. He knew this wasn't going to go well. If Sauron knew about her than she was in grave danger now. Sauron could get her and torture her, will her to do anything that he wanted. He could use her to do what he wanted.

"Keep her safe, watch over her tonight. We'll make sure the watches are covered," Aragorn told Legolas. "Let me know if something else happens. He may try and speak to her at any time now."

Legolas nodded before Aragorn walked off and started setting up for the watches. Legolas looked down at Ithilwen as she fought to stay awake. "Ithilwen, do you want some water? Do you want to try and eat something?" he asked her as he cradled her in his lap against his chest.

"No. I just want to stay right here," she said quietly as her eyes closed again.

Legolas let her go to sleep so she could try and recover her strength. She still looked to pale for his liking and she was barely fighting to stay awake. A fire was lit near by and he pulled his cloak off and draped it over her body to keep her warm so she could rest. He watched her as she rested peacefully in his arms. This was what he was worried about. He was worried that they would find out about her. Gandalf had him promise not to let the enemy get to her and now he feels like he has failed.

Ithilwen was sleeping peacefully letting those horrible images slip to the back of her mind. As she started to dream she saw Leoglas and couldn't help but feel the joy and love flow through her body. She knew she was going to enjoy this dream. Seeing him made her feel the complete opposite of what Sauron made her feel.

_She stood there in a beautiful room. The room was located in a forest. She could see the trees outside the windows and balcony of the room. Some of the trees helped create the structure of the room itself. She wasn't sure where it was located. She'd never seen this place before but it was beautiful. The bed in the room took up a good portion of the far wall. There was an openness of the room, balconies on both sides of the room and a beautiful fire place across from the bed near the wall. The room was decorated in beautiful golds and greens. There were just a few pieces of furniture in the room, other than the bed. _

_The room was lit by the fire and scattered candles. The light gave the room a more of a romantic feel to it. The soft glow of the flames painted the room with an intimate feel. It was dark out and she was the only one in the room. She walked over to the bed and sat down on the end, waiting for something or someone. She wasn't sure what, but she had a feeling it was someone she was waiting for. _

_As she sat there waiting the door finally opened. She turned and a smile broke out on her face. Standing in the doorway she saw Legolas. He wasn't in his travel attire, but in a light blue tunic with his pants. He looked fit for his position as a prince. As he stood there he gave off a sense of power and control. _

_Legolas shut and locked the door behind him which made her a little nervous, but she shook it off as he walked over to her. She sat on the end of the bed and looked up at him waiting for him to say something or do something. He reached up and ran his hands through her hair before cupping her face. Legolas leaned down and kissed her on the lips, hovering over her as he did. She tilted her head up to allow him more access to her lips. _

_His hands went down her neck to her shoulders before going to her arms. He grabbed her arms and pulled her up to stand in front of him, his kiss deepening as he did. She had no choice to stand as his grip guided her. He then moved his arms and wrapped them around her. His hands grabbed at the laces at the back of her dress, yanking them to untie it and loosen it up for him. His lips pulled from hers before he whispered, "You're going to be mine tonight and for eternity."_

_She sucked in a ragged breath at his words. This was the night they'd been waiting for. They were finally going to give themselves to each other and that made her nervous and happy all at the same time. She was nervous to actually let him see her naked for the first time and to go through with it, but she loved him so much that she knew this is what she wanted. She felt his hands finish loosening her dress before yanking it open quickly and pulled it off of her shoulders, letting it slip down her body and pool at her feet. His motions were quick and gave her little time to recover from what was going on. She barely had time to adjust to one thing before he was doing something else. She instantly got self conscious about being in front of him. Her hands came up and started to cover herself but he quickly grabbed her wrists, "Don't do that," he said firmly with a small bite in his voice. She wasn't expecting to hear such demand and firmness in his voice. She expected him to be caring and soft. _

_She looked up at him and saw something different in his eyes. His grip on her wrists got tighter. She looked at him wondering where this demeanor came from. He walked her over to the bed before pushing her back onto it. Her back hit the comfortable fabric as she looked up at him. He was changing before her. She could see the evil in his eyes and the darkness. This was not the man she fell in love with. _

_Legolas reached down and undid his pants, pushing them down, letting his member come free. He was visibly hard and ready, but she started to fear what was going to happen to her after what she saw in his eyes. She turned and started to move off the bed. This wasn't him, this wasn't going to be what she expected. Before she could get far he grabbed her legs and yanked her back to him. He turned her roughly onto her back and glared down at her. _

_His hands ran up her legs before he spread them even further. he leaned over her, pushing his hips forward, letting her feel him against her folds. He leaned down to her ear and spoke, "You will be mine. We will rule together," he whispered in the same voice that hissed to her earlier. _

_Her eyes got wide at the realization at what was happening. Sauron was using Legolas as a pawn to get to her. He was using the one she loved to persuade her. _

_"Legolas?" she questioned as she started to shake from the fear. _

_"He can't help you now," she heard the hiss again. "You will be mine. I will have you very soon and there won't be anyone who can save you."_

_She pushed on Legolas' shoulders to get him off of her, "Please get off me, get off me!" she yelled as she tried to push as hard as she could. _

_Legolas used his hands and grabbed her wrists. He then pinned her arms above her head using one of his hands to hold them down. His other hand reached down between them. "Remember this is what you've been waiting for," he said with an evil smile on his face. _

_"No, please don't," she said before she felt pain she'd never felt before as he pushed his hips forward. She screamed as loud as she could..._

__Ithilwen jolted awake and sat up, trying to catch her breath. She was trying to get up, but couldn't move very well. "Hey. Its OK. You're fine," Legolas said calmly as he tried to sooth her, but the minute she heard his voice she tensed up even more, "Let me up, please let me up."

Legolas was confused. He helped her up before standing himself. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Stay there, don't come any closer," she said as she put her hand up to him. "Please don't," she got out as tears came to her eyes.

"What's wrong? Ithilwen, what's the matter?" he asked her as he stood back from her not sure what to do. She was pushing him away and he didn't know why. "What happened my love? What did you dream about?" He could see the fear in her eyes and they were pointed at him.

"Just don't come any closer," she got out as the tears streamed down her face. Aragorn approached them, "What is the matter?"

"I had a dream," she said trying not to let her fear over power her. "Sauron...he was using...my love...for Legolas to get to me," she sobbed as she tried to keep it in, but it didn't work. The images were still in her head."

Legolas stepped up to her, but she immediately stepped back, "What did he do? My love he only did it to turn you against me. Whatever he showed you is a lie. Whatever he wanted you to see is not real. Its all fake."

She looked at Legolas through blurry eyes, "Please just give me some space," she got out before moving to another spot on the other side of the fire away from Legolas. She sat down and pulled her knees to her chest as she sat there staring off into the fire. It would take some time for these fears and images to leave her.

He watched her walk off, his shoulders slumping as she did. He didn't know what Sauron showed her in the dream but he'd never seen her so scared before. She was literally shaking in fear and he didn't know what caused that. The dream used him, but how? What did he do to her in that dream? Would this forever hurt them and their relationship? He sat down, but where he could watch her and keep an eye on her. He was worried. Sauron didn't wait long to attack her. He feared that this wasn't going to be the last time either.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Tolkien created. This is purely fiction. **

_**The story is dwindling down. There's only one more chapter to go after this one. I'm feeling really sad that the first one is coming to an end, but it is. The second will probably be up not long after the first is over and published.**_

**Thank you for all the readers and the reviewers. I'm loving the reviews that I'm getting. thank you all so much!**

**PS: This chapter does get a tad dark. Just giving you the warning now. It might be a little disturbing, but it's only fiction. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Life Unknown **

**Chapter 15**

The sun was beginning to peak over the tops of the trees on the other side of the river. Ithilwen watched as the rays of yellow snuck through the branches and shined onto their camp. She knew they would be leaving soon and she feared for what was ahead. She was able to get a little bit of sleep last night after seeing the nightmare Sauron had made her see. After so long she woke up and just sat there. She didn't want to eat and she didn't want to move. Most of all she didn't want to look at Legolas. She knew that seeing his face would bring her more pain, even though it broke her heart at the same time.

She heard the others begin to stir, even over the loud sounds of Gimli snoring. She quietly began to pick up her things. She rolled up her blanket and packed her bags before sitting on a log that was nearby to have some alone time. Ithilwen needed to pull herself together before they got on the boats. While she stood there she closed her eyes for a moment and when she did she saw parts of that nightmare.

Legolas' kiss, distant, but somehow loving.

The touch of his hands, soft and then rough, mean.

The evil in his eyes, that didn't look like his own.

The hiss of another's voice coming from his mouth, tainting her love for him.

The pain in her body, from him and what he had done.

Everything.

She quickly opened her eyes and looked around. Her eyes wanting to shed tears, but she refused to. She blinked several times as she looked. She saw the others getting their things together. Her eyes landed on Legolas and saw him looking at her. She only looked at him a brief moment before she turned away. She couldn't handle looking at him. She saw him out of the corner of her eye turn and help the hobbits get their things in the boat.

After a moment she got up and took her things to the boat. She carefully put them with the other things in the boat. She heard footsteps behind her and quickly turned seeing Aragorn slowly approaching her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her with concern as he kept a little distance from her, remembering her frightened look from last night. He'd never seen her that scared since they started this journey. She's actually been growing stronger and braver. Whatever frightened her really took it's toll on her.

She looked at the ground as she spoke softly, "I'm ok. Please don't think about me."

"I do think about you. I think about everyone involved with this. You are a part of this fellowship. Your well being is important," he explained to her. "Legolas thinks that more than all of us here."

"I know he does, but I don't want to be around him right now. I can't explain it right now, I just can't."

Aragorn stood there for a moment, watching her stand there in fear. "I know whatever has you spooked is the work of Sauron, but you have Legolas. He's here for you. Let him help you, comfort you. He wants to be there for you," he tried reasoning with her. He was trying to bring some comfort to her, some help.

Aragorn turned and left her alone next to the boats as she thought about what he said. She knew Legolas was there for her, she knew he loved her, but she just couldn't tell him or be around him right now. What if showing him everything caused him to shy away from her? Be afraid to touch her? Be afraid to tell her I love you? She didn't want him to distance himself from her if she decided to confide in him with this knowledge. She knew Aragorn didn't understand that, but it would have to do at the moment.

She stood next to the boat for a moment before she checked with the hobbits to see if they needed any help. As she helped Sam with some of his things she heard the light footsteps approach and knew who it was.

"Ithilwen...may I speak with you?" Legolas asked gently and softly.

She turned and looked at him before simply nodding. She then followed him off to a small spot away from the others before they stood facing each other. They were silent as they stood there together. She wasn't sure what he wanted to say, but waited for him to speak up first.

He stood there in his usual clothing, with all of his weapons attached somewhere to him. She didn't look above his shoulders for fear of the look that might be on his face. She looked at his hands and images from her nightmare came back to her and her body tensed up knowing what those hands could do.

Legolas looked down at her. Her red rimmed eyes, the tired look in them. He noticed her pale color and how she didn't even look at him as they stood there. She still looked worn. He knew that she didn't eat, didn't ask him to take her to the stream to clean up, she didn't move from that spot last night. This wasn't the same woman. Something terrible had happened and was tearing her apart from the inside out.

"Ithilwen...please...tell me what happened," he urged. It was causing him to worry so much not knowing what had happened and what was going on. He knew something had happened in her dreams, but she wasn't sharing anything with him.

"Legolas...," she started but didn't know what else to say. How was she going to tell him what she saw and that he was the cause of her heartache. How could she tell him exactly what had been done?

He stepped forward, but she didn't step back this time. He reached up and gently laid his hands on her arms, feeling her tense up, "Please tell me. I need to know. I need to know so I can do everything I can to keep you safe, even if I need to save you from your dreams."

She looked up at him with blurry eyes contemplating what she should do, but she knew that he needed to know. He needed to know what they were up against, "I'll try," she said as she pulled off her glove. She'd never done this, but wondered if this would work. She reached up slowly with a shaky hand, but pulled it back out of fear.

"Please Ithilwen. My heart is breaking every moment you're hurting and not letting me protect you," he told her. "Please show me what it was. Whatever it was I know it wasn't you who conjured it. You couldn't have. Show me my love."

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she brought that shaky hand back up and laid it on his cheek and pushed the whole dream to him so he could see.

She watched everything as it happened again. Her sitting in his room...he walked in, locked the door...the kisses...the clothes coming off...his voice...the pain.

She felt the tears slipping from her eyes as she shared that dream. This time she could feel the pain in her body as she watched again what he did to her. It finally ended and she saw him standing there. She pulled her hand away and looked at him. She couldn't decipher his look and what it said. It was as if he was emotionless. He stood there silently. She couldn't take the tension, the awkwardness, the not knowing what he wanted to say.

"Please...say something," she got out through a choked sob. It was taking so much not to collapse in front of him, just crumble to pieces knowing he saw everything she had seen. He had seen the love in her eyes, the paleness of the skin he'd never seen before, and the fear in her eyes.

He looked at her before stepping closer. She didn't move, but inside it made her flinch and tense up even more. His hands came up cupped her cheeks gently, "That isn't us," he said softly. "That will not be us. I love you to much to hurt you. It's just Sauron toying with you, messing with your mind and he knows about us because of the love we have for each other. It's not going to happen that way," he assured her. "When we're ready we will share ourselves with each other out of love, not anger or darkness."

She looked at him as tears streamed down her face, "I love you so much. I know you wouldn't hurt me, but with those images so vivid in my mind and so fresh, it scares me."

"I love you too," he told her as his thumbs caressed her cheeks softly, gently. "It scares me too, but we can make it through this if you let me in and let me help you."

"I don't want you getting hurt. I don't want you to suffer because of me."

"I won't. I want to protect you. I want to make sure you're ok and that you'll make it through this journey. We have a lot to live through once this is all over," he said giving her a small smile.

She returned the smile the best she could, "We do," she said softly as she leaned into him and let her eyes close. Her arms wrapped around him as his wrapped around her. In that moment it was like all the weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She felt at ease and calm. The tension was gone and she knew Legolas wasn't going to use the nightmare against them, or her. He knew it was a trick and wanted to protect her.

"It's going to be ok. Let me protect you and take care of you," he told her as he held her close.

She wanted that. She wanted him around. She felt at ease with him, she felt his love for her whenever she was near. She hoped that he could always be there to protect her. She needed that, to know that there was that stability and that protection.

"Legolas, Ithilwen, it's time to depart," Aragorn said as he approached them with care. He noticed that they were closer now than last night, he was hoping this was a good sign.

Legolas looked up at him and simply nodded. "We will be there in a moment," he stated as he kept his arms securely around his love. This woman had turned his life completely upside down. She just happened to be there in Rivendell when he showed up and from the first time he saw her, up in that tree, he knew she'd always be a part of his life. He just wished it wasn't with so much danger involved. He could picture her in Mirkwood, his home, being by his side as his wife, but would she be accepting of the title she would then earn? He was a Prince, that would make her royalty in the eyes of all the elves in Mirkwood. Would they be frightened of her because of her gifts? Would they love her even more because of them? He could picture so much, but all of those hopes and dreams were so far off from now, he knew they'd only be kept in the back of his mind.

After a few more moments the two of them separated and joined the others at the boats. Legolas helped her into the boat before getting in himself. Gimli was already situated. Once they were all ready they took off back down the river towards their destination. It would be a longer trip still. Legolas worried more now than he did before simply because Sauron had access to her. It may not be physically, but it was mentally and that was far worse. If only Gandalf were here to council her and help her block him, things might be a little easier.

The journey was serene, quiet, but filled with tension. Everyone knew this was too easy. There had to be something coming. There was an eerie feeling about this journey down the river. The quietness was almost deafening as they coasted and sailed down the river. Ithilwen took in the scenery as much as she could. There was so much to take in during this part of the journey. They were seeing things from a different perspective instead of walking all that way.

They didn't stop at all that day. They knew they needed to keep moving and not make to many stops. Everyone kept their eyes open though. They watched in the trees and listened for anything that would give away that they were being watched, followed, or hunted.

As the sun began to fall they found a small spot on the shore around several large boulders that they could stop at for the night. They went through the same routine as they did the night before, unpacking their bags and getting a fire started. Sam started cooking a meal while the others got comfortable. Boromir and Aragorn took watch tonight. Ithilwen was setting up her place when Legolas walked over. She turned and looked at him, "You're not on watch?" she asked since he usually was.

"Not tonight. Aragorn has permitted me to stay with you tonight in case something happens." Legolas finished helping her with her bedding before sitting down. He helped her down next to him and put his arms around her. "You'll rest next to me tonight with my protection. I don't want you being alone tonight."

She turned her head from where it settled against his shoulder. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile, "Thank you," she told him hoping that let him know how much she appreciated his thoughtfulness and love.

She got comfortable before letting her eyes rest. She was was tired and didn't realize she was so tired until she closed her eyes. She let her mind drift off and go to sleep very easily. She didn't think she could with her being so tired and scared from the night before.

_She walked along the pathways of Rivendell with a smile on her face. This place was a home to her. Her family lived here and she felt a connection to this place. The War of the Ring was over and she was returning home to see her father. She missed him and couldn't wait to tell him of what she'd seen and how things were with her and Legolas. He had been a big part of her journey even without him being there. She wanted to live so they could be reunited again. _

_Legolas didn't come with her on this trip back because he was getting things straightened up back in Mirkwood. He had finally returned home and had a lot to explain to his father of the war and their journey. He was going to travel here in a few days to spend time here with her and her family. She smiled as she thought of Legolas and what had changed between them over the course of the journey and after. _

_She stepped into the library her father so frequently used and the room she saw the most on her first visit to Rivendell. She looked around and finally spotted him at a table across the room. She smiled, "Ada," she said as she walked further in. _

_Elrond looked up and smiled over at her, "My daughter," he said as he rushed over to greet her with a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes as they hugged each other. It felt so good to see him again and to be able to show him that she made it through. _

_"It's so good to see you alive and well," he said as he pulled away. "I knew you could make it. I knew you would come back to me. You're finally home."_

_She gave him a smile, "I've only come to visit for some time father," she announced. _

_He looked at her with a puzzled expression, "Only a visit? Your home is here with me. I thought you would be coming to live here once everything was over."_

_She looked down at the floor nervously, "No, ada, my home is in Mirkwood now. Legolas and I are going to live there. We have married and shared ourselves with each other," she told him the news. "I..." but was cut off. _

_"What? You've so easily given yourself to another?" he asked as his brow creased and the anger beginning to show in his features. _

_"Ada we have been in love for so long. We waited until the war was over to finally make everything official. I love him so much ada. He's everything to me," she smiled up at him as she shared her feelings for the one she loved. She wanted him to know and see how much she loved him. _

_"You are just coming to me with this news. You couldn't tell me before you two were married? You waited till after? How long since you were married?" he asked as he turned his back to her._

_Her shoulders slumped as she looked at his back, "A month's time, ada," she told him quietly. _

_Her turned to her quickly and glared at her. "A month? You've been wed for a month and you are just now informing your father of this?" he questioned as he stepped closer. She could of sworn she saw an orange glow to his eyes, but wasn't sure. _

_"I apologize for keeping it from you, we were just in such a hurry that we couldn't wait. We felt we had waited long enough."_

_"But you couldn't wait just a little longer so you could inform your family, allow them to share in the celebration."_

_"I apologize father. I wanted to come and share all the news with you. We're not only wed, but I'm with child," she shared as she smiled at him as her hand rested on her stomach. _

_She thought that news would make things better, but the look in his eyes told her it only made matters worse, much worse._

_He slowly stepped closer to her. The look in his eyes made her step back the more he advanced. She soon found herself pressed against the wall and her father glaring at her as he stood only inches from her. She feared for her safety right now. This man in front of her was not her father. He had transformed into a man that was pure evil. He looked like her father, but the expression on his face and the glow of his eyes was not her father's. _

_"You think your life will have a happy ending?" she heard the hiss come from her father's mouth. She felt her body start to tremble when she heard the all to familiar voice that she'd just learned to fear. _

_"You're not my father. Get away from me," she yelled in his face trying to get the courage to stand up for herself. _

_His hand shot out and grabbed her throat quickly, forcefully and started to squeeze. "You won't have a happy ending. You will die at my hands and so will all of those precious ones you care for. You won't live to marry or to have a child, at least not with the one you love. If you join me we can rule and you can have my heir, making you the most powerful woman in Middle Earth," he grinned through her father's features. _

_Her hands were gripping the arm that held her neck. She was struggling to breath. He was going to kill her through her dreams. He was getting to her very easily and she had to come up with a way to keep him away from her. _

_"Never. I wouldn't let you have the pleasure," she spat in his face the best she could with her restrictions. _

_He got closer to her face, "Who said I'd ask permission?" he asked before laughing loudly in her face. _

_"Let me go," she struggled trying to get away from him. She feared for her life, Legolas' life, and the life of the one she carried. The most precious life, the one that was created from love who didn't ask to be a part of this. _

_His other hand shot quickly to her abdomen, covering it with his large hand, "You won't get the pleasure of bringing this one into the world," he growled at her as she felt a burning pain, heat coursing through her stomach. _

_"NO! STOP! NOOOO!" she screamed as loud as she could. She felt as if she was on fire, as if she was being ripped in two by his hand. It felt as if that hand was reaching inside of her to get to her child. She could slowly feel the life inside of her die as he killed her child. _

_"Stop...please," she got out hoarsely as the tears began to stream down her face. _

_"I told you. You won't have your happy ending," he said before throwing her to the ground. "Just think about what will become of that elf of yours when I get a hold of him." He grinned down at her before her eyes closed and everything went black. _

Ithilwen opened her eyes and noticed that it was night time. She must have slept through their meal, but she wasn't hungry anyways. She could still feel Legolas next to her and that helped put her mind at ease. She felt her body relaxing even more as she let her eyes close again. Having him next to her was really helping her stay at ease and to protect her. She wasn't as scared as she was before. There was something between them that helped her feel better, but she wasn't sure if it was just the closeness of their relationship or something else.

She closed her eyes and did her best to push those new vivid images out of her head so that she could get some more sleep. She didn't want Legolas knowing that she had another dream in which Sauron was taking control. It would just worry him. So, she closed her eyes and willed herself back to sleep.

The sun was now up and they were off on the river again. They continued to travel in the same direction as before and she was hoping they were getting closer to their destination. The travelling on the river was making her slightly sick, but she was taking it in stride. Not long after their departure she could feel Legolas get tense behind her. She turned slightly to look at him, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure, but there's something out there. I don't know what it is, but something is out there," he said in a hushed voice.

She turned and looked into the trees on either side of them, but couldn't see anything. She felt her own self get tense as she watched.

"Aragorn and Boromir sense it too," he told her as he noticed they were keeping an eye out as well for anything that got their attention.

"I'll keep an eye out for anything as well," she told him as she kept watch while they traveled.

The day went on without much else happening. She didn't see anything and neither did anyone else. They finally found their spot later in the day and pulled up to the shore. Everyone helped get their belongings from the boats to set up a small camp for the evening knowing it would be dark later and they couldn't travel yet.

"We'll cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats, and continue on foot," Aragorn said. "We approach Mordor from the north."

Gimli looked at him quickly, "Oh, yes, just a simple matter of finding out way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that gets even better...a festering, stinking marshland, far as the eye can see."

Aragorn gave him a look, "That is our road...I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

Gimil gocked at him, "Recover my..." he huffed.

Ithilwen stood with Legolas as Aragorn approached, "We should leave now," Legolas warned.

"No," Aragorn started. "Orcs patrol the Eastern Shore. We must wait for cover of darkness."

"It isn't the Eastern shore that worries me," Legolas sighed as he continued to watch into the forest for anything out of the ordinary. "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it."

Ithilwen looked into the forest, "What do you think is out there?" she asked him.

He turned to her and gave her a gentle look, "I'm not sure, but whatever it is, it isn't on our side," he told her.

She turned and looked into the forest, "I'm going to go collect some more wood for our fire and stretch my legs. I won't be gone long," she told him.

"I'll go with you," he insisted.

"No. I'll be fine. Let me just walk a little ways and get some wood and then I'll be back," she told him with a smile. "I'll be alright." She leaned up and gave him a kiss before turning and walking into the woods. She needed to stretch and she wanted to feel helpful. She wasn't going to go far. She was only going as far as she could so if something happened she could run quickly back to the camp.

She ventured into the forest and started collecting some wood. As she ventured further she heard voices. She slowly walked towards the sound of those voices and when she did she was shocked at what she saw. It was Frodo and Boromir. Boromir was trying to convince Frodo to lend him the ring. Something wasn't right. It didn't feel right. Boromir wasn't himself, but it didn't excuse the fact that he was trying to take the ring.

All of a sudden Frodo disappeared and Boromir fell to the ground. Frodo had the ring on and was getting away. She dropped the wood that was in her hands and ran over to Boromir, "What are you doing? Why are you trying to take the ring?" she said angrily to him as he was getting up.

"Leave me be. This doesn't concern you," he glared at her.

"Yes this does concern me. I'm a part of the fellowship. The safety of Frodo and the ring are our main priority or have you forgotten that?" she questioned him.

"Get out of my way," he said pushing her aside. She stumbled but righted herself before she fell.

"You disgrace this Fellowship and everything it stands for. You have only made matters worse. Frodo has run off and no one will be able to find him."

"At least I'm still trying to reach the common goal. I'm not trying to get into another member of this fellowship's pants like you are. That's all that's been your concern is whether Legolas will lift your skirts or not."

She stood there and glared at him. She could feel her face turning red as she did. He had no right to sit here and say those things.

"Our relationship is not interfering with anything. We are still here to help and protect Frodo."

"Is that before or after you let the elf have his way with you?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

She reached up and smacked him hard on the face. "How dare you."

He chuckled. "Will any of us get sloppy seconds when he is finished with you?" he asked as his hand reached around and grabbed her ass roughly.

She reached to smack him again, but this time he caught her arm and gripped her wrist tightly with his other hand. "You want to smack others around, maybe you need the same punishment in return," he told her as he reached up and smacked her hard across the face. She stumbled back, but didn't fall because of the grip he had on her arm. This wasn't Boromir. As much as she disliked him, she knew this wasn't him. He was being taken over by something evil.

"Let me go Boromir," she told him as she struggled to get out of his grip. "I will scream."

"Go ahead and scream. I'll be done with you by the time they reach us," he said pulling her closer to him, his free hand wrapping around her.

She stared him down in his eyes before she brought her leg up and kneed him as hard as she could. That caused him to lose his balance and let go of her wrist. She started to run off, but he caught her ankle and caused her to stumble to the ground. She kicked out with her feet to try and get away from him. "Get away from me," she yelled as her foot contacted with the side of his face. She didn't waste her time. She got up and ran off as far as she could to get away from him.

She feared that he would run after her. The evil forces weren't wasting time targeting the members of the fellowship now. What if they targeted Legolas next? Would he be the next one to come after her?


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that Tolkien created. I just own my original character Ithilwen. **

**Alright everyone, here is the last chapter for story one. I can't believe I've actually completed one. I usually don't complete them, but I'm excited to see that I have. I will begin working on the second story very soon. I'm not sure when I'll have it posted, but I'm hoping it'll be soon. **

**Enjoy the last chapter AND...let me know what ya think in a review!**

**Life Unknown**

**Chapter 16**

Ithilwen kept running to distance herself from Boromir. Her hands trembled as she tried to find her way back to Legolas. The left side of her face stung and burned from the force of his hand on her face. What was she going to tell Legolas? How was she going to explain the bruise on her face? What was Legolas going to do to Boromir once he found out? She needed to think of an explanation She needed to think of something to tell him before she got back to the shore where their camp was.

She continued to run and did her best not to fall. There were so many trees and tree roots that if you weren't paying attention you would trip and fall. She wasn't sure where she was going but needed to find Legolas as quick as possible. A million things were running through her head right now. The fellowship was falling apart. It was only going to take just a little more and it would quickly shred. Would she be the undoing if she told them of what happened? Would she be the cause of the fellowship falling apart?

She found a large tree to lean against and catch her breath. She looked around and couldn't see anyone. She didn't think she was being followed. She closed her eyes as she took a few deep breathes. It was all her fault. She was the reason behind them falling apart. She should have never come on this journey. She should have stayed in Rivendell with her father and learned more about her family and her past. If she did that though she wouldn't have had the chance to fall in love with Legolas.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and yanked her from the tree. She turned quickly and saw the angry eyes of Boromir staring back at her. How did she not hear him? Was she that distracted that she couldn't hear him approach?

"You stupid whore!" He yelled at her. She could see the blood on the side of his face from where she kicked him. The burn of anger in his and the scowl on his face. He was not happy and she could tell. She could also see that he wasn't going to let her off so easily.

"Let me go. I won't tell anyone what happened. Just let it be," she tried to reason with him but the look in his eyes was telling her he wasn't going to leave it alone. She'd seen that look before. That was the look she'd seen in her dreams. The look on Legolas' face and her father's face. Sauron was trying to get through Boromir.

"You need to pay for what you did. You need to learn your place. Woman need to be at home pleasing their men. Do you know how to please a man? Should I ask the elf if you can perform adequately?" He grinned down at her as his grip tightened causing her to wince at the pain.

Her face changed at the mention of her and Legolas being intimate. They hadn't been and the thought of him tainting it further than her dream had done was disturbing. She loved Legolas and didn't want their relationship tainted by evil. That wasn't any of his business. She used her free hand and swung:, hitting him as hard as she could in the side if the head.

Boromir yelled loudly as he kept a firm grip on her arm. She started squirming around to try and get free. "Let go!" She yelled.

Boromir didn't say anything. He pushed her roughly against the tree sending a shooting pain through her back as she cried out in pain. Boromir got in her face. "Should I try everything out for him and just fill him in on how it is? Give him some suggestions on what you like and don't like. Tell him how you feel."

"Please don't do this. Just leave me alone" she said as she tried to keep her fear at bay. She didn't want him to see her fear. She knew if he saw how frightened she was he'd use that to his advantage.

"W're just going to have a little bit of fun. I've been so lonely on this journey. The elf is the only one that gets to have all the fun," he grinned at her as his hands grabbed her hips roughly.

"Stop, please Boromir, don't do this," she said pushing on his shoulders and chest to try and get him off of her. He was to close for her to get enough leverage and strength to push him away.

"I told you there couldn't be a happy ending," the hissing voice told her through Boromir and she froze. Her body started to tremble and the color drained from her face. He was using Boromir, but how? She wasn't asleep. This was real. He was using him to get to her.

"Boromir, snap out of it. This isn't you," she tried telling him. She tried getting through to the real Boromir. This wasn't him. She knew from the beginning when he tried to get the ring from Frodo that this wasn't the true Boromir. He was mean, but he was never forceful in this way.

"Boromir come back to our side. Don't let them win. Boromir look at me," she encouraged. He wasn't doing anything. His hands started pulling her skirt up and she freaked out. She needed to think of something to do and quickly.

She took her gloves off trying to think of something she could do. She thought of one thing, but wasn't sure if she could get it to work. She didn't know if it was something she was capable of doing, but it was a shot to try and get Boromir to stop what he was about to do. She dropped her gloves to the ground and then put both of her hands on Boromir's cheeks.

As soon as her hands touched his cheeks she saw the evil Sauron was putting into his mind. She saw the eye in the distance and knew she needed to save Boromir. Ithilwen brought in other memories, good memories and thoughts, and put them in Boromir's mind. She showed him the time he taught the little hobbits how to use swords and how they made it into a game. The time when they were playing a game over breakfast. The time when Boromir actually helped her out during the journey when she was injured after the mines. She snuck into his mind and showed him his brother and all the good they'd done in Gondor. She pulled everything she could to show him to bring the true Boromir back to them. Suddenly she heard a loud screech and the eye was gone, she was thrust out of Boromir's mind at the same time.

Her hands fell from his face and her eyes flew open to see Boromir standing in front of her, looking at her, "Boromir?" she said not sure if what she did truly worked or not. She hoped it did, because most of her energy was gone from doing that and she wouldn't have the strength to fight him if Sauron was controlling him.

"Ithilwen? What's going on?" he asked in a shaken voice as he looked around a little bit as if he feared someone was watching them.

She sighed in relief and smiled at him, "Nothing is wrong. Everything is fine. You're going to be fine," she told him as they stood there together. He still had the grip on her skirt, but she couldn't touch him without her gloves on now.

"Boromir.." she started, but was cut off by the sound of footsteps approaching. She turned and saw Legolas standing there looking at the two of them. She knew immediately what he saw and how this looked. Ithilwen hoped that he didn't think anything bad about what he saw. She could easily explain everything to him.

The anger flashed over his face and she could see the pain in his eyes. "Boromir let me go please," she said calmly. He moved and let go over her skirts before she bent down to pick up her gloves, slipping them on. Legolas still stood there, frozen in his spot.

"Legolas..." she started not sure how to continue that sentence. Boromir turned and looked, seeing him standing there.

Legolas approached her and glared into her eyes, "I never thought this would be something you would do," he said in an eerily calm voice. "I came to find you since it had been a while since you left and then I find you like this, with him."

"Legolas, please, you're mistaken. This is not what you think it was. I would never do that, please believe me," she pleaded with him, but she could tell it wasn't working well.

"Legolas, I don't know what was going on. Everything was very unclear, but I can tell you that what you saw wasn't what you're thinking at all," Boromir said. "She saved me."

"He is speaking the truth," she said to Legolas as she stepped closer to him, but he stepped back and that one movement had her heart crumbling in pieces. She stopped and looked at him, "You don't believe us."

"What am I supposed to believe? How is it that he had your skirts half way up your body when I approach and he's pressed against you as if he were your lover and not me," he glared at her. "What am I supposed to think about that? It pains me to look at you right now, to think that you'd be out here with him. You're a good liar, is that a gift you were given too? Wield people's emotions for your own amusement?"

His words were crushing her. He was breaking her heart with every word he said to her. She felt the tears she was trying so hard to hide well up in her eyes as she looked at him, "Legolas please it wasn't that at all," she tried telling him. "He wasn't himself. Sauron had a hold of him and was using him to get to me."

Legolas looked at her still not sure whether he could believe her or not. What he saw will still be in his mind. He looked between the two of them unsure what to believe or say at the moment.

"Legolas...please...I swear I wouldn't do anything to break your love or trust in me," she told him as she stepped closer to him again and just like before Legolas took another step back from her. The tears slipped from her eyes as she looked at him, her heart continuing to break. She could already see. He didn't believe them. He thought of her as nothing now. He thought of her as the whore Boromir had called her on multiple occasions. She just hoped that in a few days time he would learn to understand the truth and that she would never, ever do anything like that to him.

Legolas looked between the two of them one last time before he turned and left. Ithilwen stood there, tears flowing down her face, as she watched her love walk away from her without as much as a second glance. The pain, the numbness began to set in the further he got from her.

"Ithilwen..." she heard Boromir say from behind her. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

She turned and looked at him. She honestly couldn't be mad at him. He was under the control of someone else. "It's not your fault. Sauron was using you to get to me. Please don't blame yourself. I can see that you truly are sorry and I don't blame you for any of this. You're a good man Boromir. I saw it in your memories. I know you've struggled through this journey, but you can make it better. I do not blame you for this at all," she told him honestly. She knew the times before when he approached her or talked to her was Sauron's subtle ways of getting to her. Ever since he first got near the ring it's opened him up to an evil he didn't know had possessed him.

"I will do my best to make things right between you two. I will explain everything to him. I will fix things," he said to her.

"You don't have to do that Boromir. We'll work things out when the time is right. Let us get back to camp before more come searching for us," she said as they started off back towards the camp area.

They didn't get far before they heard a lot of noise. There was a lot of yelling and footsteps. Then Ithilwen could see it. "We're under attack Boromir. Orcs!" she yelled before running into the direction of the fighting.

She knew she couldn't wait or try to get help. If she waited they wouldn't survive. She took out her sword and began defending the fellowship. She saw Merry and Pippin not far off and knew with their size they couldn't defend themselves, so she did what she could to start defending them.

Boromir joined her in fighting the orcs. The two of them did the best they could to go at them from different angles and sides. There were so many of them. She wasn't sure what to do. They were ultimately going to be trapped by these orcs soon if they didn't get help.

"Merry, Pippin, run," she told them both. "RUN!" she yelled as she fought off another orc in front of her. She had kept an eye on them the whole time she fought. They were no longer safe. There were to many orcs around. They needed to get to safety, away from here.

She saw the two hobbits start to run and take off, hoping they could get to safety. "Boromir, use your horn. Call the others," she yelled to him as she continued to battle against these foul, ugly creatures.

She heard Boromir call out with the horn a couple of times and then heard the yells and screams of Merry and Pippin. She turned and saw two orcs picking them up and carrying them off, they were kidnapping them. "NO!" she yelled as she went to go after them.

Just as she was about to go after them two orcs grabbed her. This was it. This was going to be her end, but neither of them hurt her. She didn't see them try and use their weapons on her. They started dragging her off. They were taking her two. "Boromir!" she yelled loudly to try and get him to hear her. "HELP!" she screamed as the two orcs continued to carry her in the same direction as Merry and Pippin. She tried struggling, but it wasn't working. These orcs were incredibly strong and she wasn't able to try and fight her way out of this. She had dropped her sword since they grabbed her so she had no weapon now.

"Boromir!" she yelled again, but she couldn't see or hear him. "Legolas!" she yelled even louder hoping maybe he was close by and could hear her.

"Shut up," one of the orcs said before knocking her in the head with something. She fought as much as she could to stay awake, but the blackness over took her and she passed out.

One of the orcs took her and tossed her over his shoulder, carrying him off with the others as the orcs left with what they came to get.

Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli stumbled upon the site where Boromir and Ithilwen tried to fight off the orcs. One of them was pointing an arrow at Boromir who already had several protruding from his body. Aragorn quickly went after him and took care of him, even though he was tough, he was finally able to kill the orc. He then immediately went to Boromir as he laid bleeding on the ground.

"They took the little ones," he sputtered. "And Ithilwen."

Aragorn put his hand over the wounds on Boromir, "We'll find them. We'll get them back," Aragorn told him softly.

"Frodo, where is Frodo?" Boromir asked.

"I let Frodo go," Aragorn told him softly.

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the ring from him and in turn caused Ithilwen great pain," he coughed slightly. "Legolas...he thinks...tell him that she is true to him."

"I will," Aragorn assured him.

"Forgive me, I did not see...I have failed you all," he told Aragorn sadly.

"No, Boromir. You have fought bravely. You have kept your honor," Aragorn told him as he tried to fix and bind his wounds.

"Leave it! It is over. The world of Men will fall and will come to darkness and my city to ruin...Aragorn..."

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you...I will not let the White City fall, nor your people fail," Aragorn assured him as he knew Boromir's last moments were close.

"Our people," Boromir said as he looked up at Aragorn.

Aragorn put Boromir's sword in his hand, letting his fingers tighten around, so he could have a soldiers death.

"Save her, save them all. Just know I would have followed you, my brother, my captain, my King," Boromir said to Aragorn before he took his last breaths.

Aragorn laid Boromir down. He was dead. Another member of the fellowship was gone, three have been kidnapped. Aragorn said a few last words before standing.

Legolas stood behind him and watched with Gimli what had happened. He looked around and didn't see Ithilwen anywhere. "Where is she?" he asked as he looked. "Ithilwen, where is she?" he asked again as he looked at Aragorn hoping he knew the answer.

Aragorn looked over at him as he approached, "She's been taken, by the orcs. Merry and Pippin were taken as well."

Legolas look into the eyes of his friend, "What? Why? What do they need her for?" he asked as the anger built.

"I am not sure," he sighed. "But I can assure you we will do everything in our power to get her back. Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands. He has taken the road to Mordor without us."

The three of them silently took care of Boromir's body, sending him off into the falls with an honorable burial.

"Then it has all been in vain. The fellowship has failed," Gimil sighed as he looked down, finally speaking up after the long silence.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Ithilwen, Merry, and Pippin to torment and death, not while we have strength left," he told them. "We will travel light, leave what can be left. Let's go hunt some Orc," he smiled at the two of them.

Gimli cheered up immediately as Aragorn turned to Legolas. "Let's go get her back," he told him not knowing what had transpired before the orc attack between them.

Aragorn and Gimli took off in a run to follow the orcs. Legolas stood there a moment trying to wrap everything around him before he took off after them. Even though things were not the same between them, he needed to save her. He couldn't let her die like this.

**Ok, there ya have it. That's the end of the first story. I'm sorry it wasn't as long as I had hoped it would be, but I couldn't find any other ways to make it longer. I got in everything that needed to be put in. I know some people wanted a happy ending, but I'm sorry. I've kind of had this planned for some time now and this leads into the next story really well. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. **

**Look for "Life Forged" coming soon, part 2 to the Ithilwen series.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**6/22/13 UPDATE...UPDATE...UPDATE...Story 2 "Life Forged" is now posted. The first chapter was just posted. It might take a little bit to show up on the site, but I just wanted to let you know. THANKS!**

** s/9420466/1/Life-Forged**

**(There's the web address for the story)**


End file.
